


Fluffyfied Security Guards

by ModelZXA



Category: Undertale
Genre: CREDITS TO ZECON FOR MAKING THE ORIGINAL, Chara and Asriel are males, F/M, Frisk is female, THIS IS A SPINOFF OF IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModelZXA/pseuds/ModelZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk becomes the ambassador of the monsters of Mt. Ebott. However, when her life is threatened by Assassins, Corrupt Government people, and an anti-monster group known as the Priests of Curses, can her body guards Chara and Asriel protect her?</p><p>CREDITS TO ZECON FOR MAKING THE AMAZING FANFIC KNOWN AS BONEAFIED SECURITY GUARDS! THIS IS A SPINOFF OF IT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of underground and into custody(Pt 1/2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zecon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zecon/gifts).



It has been years since the monsters have been freed and my grand adventure came to an end. I smile fondly at the memory of everyone's faces as we emerged from that hole in the ground. Chuckling at the reminder of Asriel, so eager to find new human friends, that he ran off to see if he could find some. Smiling as I remember the others grudgingly follow after him, to keep him from getting into to much trouble. The look on my new father's face as I told him I would stay with him. The memories, of that moment, fill me with both happiness and peace.

Exactly eight years have passed since then, and monsters have once again been accepted into human culture. Well... I would like to say that with a firm certainty, but that is not entirely the case. You could say, they were grudgingly accepted back into human society, and the trip to that point has been a rocky one. The meetings and rights that they count on so much was up to me, the human ambassador. However, as ambassador, it is a difficult, if not dangerous job. For how can you be a human ambassador when you yourself weren't completely....but I'm getting ahead of myself. Lets start back at the mountain, a safe moment in time before everything went to hell.

Me and Papyrus were following the route that the others had taken down the mountain side. We found them in a clearing in the woods. Toriel had taken things into her own hands and was holding back an overly excited Asriel. The others had seen us coming and waved us over as she finally got him to settle down. Sans stood in front of Asriel talking to him quietly. Asgore stood off to the side shifting eagerly from one foot to the other as she looked around in wonder. Toriel had given Asriel a rough noogie and told him to straighten up and then gave her own version of a lecture. Papyrus giggles softly as I smiled at him and followed suit.

My eyes looked around for a certain human and found him a little ways from us. He was staring off into the distance, through the forest with his back to us. Curious I told my father I would be back and walked over to him. I slowed and stopped by his side and grinned up into his face. My grin faded a bit as I saw how intense his face had become. Something was bothering him, I could feel it pulsing from him in unsettling waves. I shivered, even though the air was fairly warm in the light of the dyeing sun.

Even before that moment I had always felt his power. I could from the first time I met him. The power he keeps tightly hidden, was a powerful pulse that seemed to seep from his very person. It was quiet, so very quiet, that it was but a whisper on my conciseness. He both scared and intrigued me. In my heart, I knew that one false move, would be my end. I was lucky that he even let me live up to that moment, with the knowledge that he could have killed me the moment I left the ruins all that time ago. The power reminded me of... Him.

The moment his concentration shifted felt like an invisible snap in the air. He slowly turned his head to look down at me. Well, not really, we both had the same exact height. We were both very short people. Me at five feet and he at five feet as well. His eyes bore into me for a moment before they turned into a small quiet smile. He lifted his right hand from his pocket and rested it on my head. The small charge of energy from the contact buzzed lightly through my body and I felt myself purring at the contact.

He chuckled, “You did well partner, very well. I'm very proud of you.” his deep voice said quietly, the others voices seemed to have faded a bit as his words register in my ears. “You freed us and once again gained no LOVE. But gained love.” He chuckles again, the rubbing action causing me to snuggle up against his side. My arms hugged him to me as I purred loader ( yes I purr like a cat, you'll find out later). His hand continues to pet me affectingly. “You have no idea how proud I am partner, and I hope I can see you shine again in the days to come.” his smile turns into a smirk, “Miss Monster Ambassador.”

I looked up at him curiously, and found his red colored eyes very close to my face. I gasped a bit and felt my face heating up. I had known, at the time, that maybe he had a thing for Toriel, but I could not seem to help my strange attraction to the pun loving human. So I smiled and buried my face into his jacket again. My purrs continued as I rubbed my face on the softness of the fur around his hood. The feeling of his hand petting me, the comfort of his energy, and his breath ( yes he can breath) on my hair, filled me with such a profound sense of peace. The one thing I haven't felt in so long, I now felt in the arms of this man. I had breathed in deeply of him and smelt bone, spice, snow, and hot dogs. It was a weird scent, but so much like him that I tried desperately to memorize the odor.

“Frisk!”

I turn and was released by Chara, as Papyrus made his way to me. His eyes alight on the two of us and smiled.

“Frisk dear, I think we may need your help. Is that okay?” He says in a calm voice.

The love for my new father grows!!

Pride at having a new mother fills me with Determination!

I nod eagerly and take his outstretched hand. His bony hand pulses with a low warmth that I wanted to hold onto forever.

We walked back to our little group with Chara behind us and gathered in a semi circle.

"WELL HUMAN!” Asriel starts, “IT SEEMS WE NEED A GUIDE OUT OF THESE WOODS! WOULD YOU BE ABLE TO HELP THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL AND HIS FRIENDS ON THIS ENDEAVOR!” He posed heroically and everyone sighs.

Chara grins a bit.

I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Turning to everyone, I saw their determined expressions. I grinned wider as I pointed to the destination of a path I remembered close to the mountain. They nodded, and after taking Papyrus's hand, we began our trek down the path.

At that time my thoughts were racing with excitement as I walked with my friends down that winding path further from the hill. The thoughts, 'I was helping! I was doing something good! I was worth something!' echoed in my mind as I squeezed Papyrus's hand in glee.

My pride and determination was close to bursting until we finally found the road that I was looking for. It was miles from the mountain and the sight of it blew every ounce of that pride and determination out the window.

Frozen on the spot, I stood staring at the blacktop that slicked toward and away from the mountain. Memories, sick twisted memories, surfaced, and I found myself trembling.

I felt concern from the others, I didn't need to look at them to feel it. They saw me, their hero falter, at the site of a human made path.

Hehh, some hero I was...

NO!

I shook my head and once again could feel the determination fill me...a bit.

"Is everything alright my child?” Papyrus asked, worry coating his voice. I didn't look at him. I didn't want him to see the battle I was fighting with the demons in me.

“Ah their fine!” Toriel said with confidence, laying her paw on Asriel's shoulder.

He nodded in agreement, "THE HUMAN IS STRONG! LIKE THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL! NOTHING CAN GET THEM DOWN!”

I smiled at that and pointed my head down to my right, the sight of lights in the distance intrigued them instantly. The cold seemed to intensify at the small glimmer of lights that could be seen passed over the tree tops.

“WOWWY! SO THIS IS A ROAD!”

Asriel, in his excitement walked out onto the black top and the others followed before I could stop them.

“AMAZING! HUMAN, IS THIS WHAT OTHER HUMANS HAVE MADE!? THIS IS, THIS IS A REAL HUMAN ROAD! HUMANS DRIVE ON THIS! I CAN'T BELEAVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS LIVED TO SEE A REAL HUMAN ROAD!” He's on his knees now feeling the road in marvel.

“Oh! M...m..my! I've seen this in so many anime's! In episode one! Of Bark Bark kissy cutie they...!”

“Wow this thing!” Toriel taps it with a spear tip, “Amazing! Its seems hard and strong! Humans must revel in that! They might not be so bad after all!” She laughs until her spear breaks through the road. Chara chuckles.

I watched from the side filled with uncertainty. As much as I wanted them to enjoy their first sign of human life I knew better. That there were many dangers in being in the middle of the road close to night fall. I then noticed that one monster did not approach the road at all. Sans stood there, looking for all the world, laid back and bored. But his aura was stretching, alert, he was on guard. I smirked at that and decided that it was time they got back to the safer side of the road. Walking over, I begin to pull Toriel's hand back into the forest. She seemed to get the hint and alerted the others back as well.

And I believe you know what was going to happen next, and you'll be right. As soon as most of them were making their way back into the woods I heard it. The sound of a very fast approaching vehicle speeding down the road. It was coming fast.

“Hey bro I think you should move.” Chara says coolly, but I could hear his agitation.

“BUT BROTHER! THE SMELL, THE FEEL! ITS MORE THEN I EVER DREAMED OF!” Asriel looks back at us, his eyes filled with wonder, hands clasped before him. He looked innocent as an angel, just as the lights of a sports car lit his profile majestically as it speed closer.

Asriel turns to look at the car, his eyes holding a question.

Chara's eyes get a black melty look, his arm stretched, reaching out. His expression filled with dread.

Everyone had frozen...

The car was upon him.

Asriel was shoved to the side out of harms way and into his brothers arms.

My eyes filled with determination as the car's lights filled my vision.

I opened my eyes.

Then screaming.

The sports car zooms on by unencumbered.

My body flew through the air, a swirl of colors and wind blowing harshly in my ears.

 

Then their faces find me, filling my vision with worry, fear, and horror.

Voices cryed out and ask if I'm all right.

Papyrus's eyes were filled with tears as he reaches for me.

He holds me and checks for wounds.

I look at their faces...and smile.

“HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT! YOU SAVED ME!” Asriel fells to his knees beside us and I saw tears leaking from his eyes.

Smiling wearily and reached out to him. My hands brushed his fluffy face and I brought it to me. I kiss his forehead softly and hold him to my chest. His tears increased as well as his whimpers. I patted his back in assurance.

“I don't believe it kid!” Toriel said in awe. “ You should have been a pancake from the speed that thing was going! Your tougher then I thought! I like it! When we get a chance kid, I'm going to train ya! With skills like yours, you'll be great in the guard!”

Papyrus looked horrified at that, “ I don't think that is necessary, they almost died!” He held both me and Asriel close. “ They both could have. Don't you ever do that again! My goodness!” He squeezed us closely rubbing our heads with his chin in worry. In his arms, me and Asriel looked at each other and smiled.

“Wo...wow! That was amazing Frisk! Such speed! I didn't even see you move!” Asgore says, his eyes looking like a fan-boy who has just met his favorite girl band member.

Sans's face was filled with relief as he stood a bit off to the side of Papyrus. Knowing he was still mad at him and not wanting to cause conflict, he graced us with his presents and warmth.

My eyes finally fell on Chara, and widened a bit. He stood apart from us again, his eyes dark. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. Maybe what had just happened. Then his eyes popped back on and he looked at me. His face gave me the impression of mixed relief and puzzlement. At that look I found myself holding Asriel closer. Glad that I acted when I did. Even if it was using that ability.

After everyone had calmed down we continued our walk. We kept a good distance away from the road, stopping and hiding every time a car zoomed on by. We finally reached a naked portion of the woods were a small field stretched out and revealed a sloping hill. Beyond that a lower elevation of land where the closest city rested.

That was Ebott city, where I was born and where I was terrified to go back to. But I looked back at my friends. All of them had followed me here without any questions, they trusted me.  
And that filled me with Determination.

Releasing Papyrus's hand I started to march toward the city. When I heard the sound of many feet following me I turned back and shook my head.

“What is wrong my child?” Papyrus asks, as they stopped a few paces in front of me.

I sighed and took a look at them. I love them all so much, and I wanted to test the waters first before I even dared to bring them into the city.

I swallow and calmly say in a soft voice, “I want to see if there is any safe way to introduce you all to the people of the city. Theses people are highly unpredictable and I don't want anyone getting hurt.”

Then I added to myself, "Because of me.”

They seemed to understand that and Asriel steps forward to say, “HUMAN, AS PAYMENT FOR RESCUING ME, I, THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL, SHALL WALK WITH YOU TO INSURE YOUR SAFTY!” He says this with his chest puffed out and a hand firmly panted there to show determination.

“Ah no you're not Asriel! If your going so am I!” Toriel came up behind him. She also posed dramatically and grinned.

Papyrus looked doubtful. “I don't think that would work at all.” They both looked at him in question.  
“Frisk just explained that they might attack out of fear. Remember Humans will usually attack first and ask questions later when it comes to the unknown.”

Both Asriel and Toriel's faces fall at the reminder. They walked back to the group quietly and Papyrus stands worried but obliging my wishes.

I nodded, and took a step toward the city again.

“Hey Partner.”

Turning I see Chara approaching. He stopped in front of me and he said in a low voice, “Are you sure you don't want any help? Any at all?” His eyes stared at me, filled with concern.

I smiled wearily at him. “I think I can handle it Chara, but thank you.”

His expression had darkened again, but I had no time to pay it any mind. So I gave him my back and continued walking to the city.

 

It took a while, but I had finally reached the city's boarders. I started to shake as I took in the high buildings, machines, beasts, and people.  
I hated the city with all of my heart. It was filled with bad people. But this was the closet to human civilization that the monsters could hope to get their first taste of human inhabitants. This was best test of human acceptance of monsters coming back into the world.

I stepped into the boarders of the city and started walking onto familiar streets. My head down and my shoulders hunched. I had decided ahead of time that the best place to go was the police station. So that was where I was trying to go. As I walked I began to notice people staring at me. They saw my dirty clothes, the rips in them, the blood, the messed up hair. But I ignored them and continued to walk. I pushed aside their scorn and stayed straight on my path.

It was always like this in the city. If you were not clean, pristine, wearing the latest crap, and loaded to the nines in cash, you where nothing. I hated that way of thinking, but it had always been that way. And after so long underground, It seems it still remained the theme of the city.

After many long moments of mindless wondering I noticed something. I was seriously lost. I began to look about but some how I did not know any of the land marks around me. After being underground for so long, it seemed harder to navigate above it.

I decided to ask for help. I walked up to an overweight lady, covered from head to toe in her finery, talking to other well to do ladies.  
First I tried to clear my throat. Nothing.  
I did it loader. Still nothing.  
I then poked her arm softly. That got her attention.

She turned and I was met with a chubby, chunky, overly makeup heavy face. Rubies and diamonds sparkled in her ears and hair as she glared down at me from so high above.

“Ewww...” She sneered, “Look ladies, the local trash has come to say hello.”  
They all giggled and twittered as I stood there before them, filled with the old exhaustion and. Exhausted with being looked down, belittled, as I said, it was always like this.

Remembering my friends it gave me the courage to continue to try.

“Ma'am.” I said calmly but clearly after they finished tittering, “I wanted to ask if you know the way to the police station?”

She snickered, “Oh dear if that's what you want, I can do you one better.”

I smiled a bit. Maybe things might work out this time?

“I'll just call them over right now, they're just over yonder.” she replied with her chunky hand pointing lazily behind me.

I looked at her confused until two shadows fell over me.

Turning I saw two very unfriendly officers glaring down at me.

“Is there a problem Miss?” One of the officers said as he looks at me as if I was shit under his shoe.

“Why yes sir. This waif of filth interrupted me and my ladies. If that wasn't bad enough, they put their dirty hands on me!”

My eyes and mouth opened in astonishment. I felt numb as big hands grabbed my arms and lifted me high above the ground. I shriek out in fright and they ruffly put my hands behind my back. The pain that tore through my shoulders was agonizing. For a split second I wanted to open my eyes. But I fought it.

I must not open my eyes!

 

“Don't worry miss, we have everything under control.”

They took me away while the women giggled at my predicament.

I wanted to fight back, to shout, but they were taking me where I needed to go. And if I fight now I won't be much of an ambassador to the monsters.

They threw me into a car with hard plastic white seats and drove me to the nearest station. The entire ride I sat still and quiet as they chatted up front. I looked outside, as I rubbed my shoulders, and watched the lights go by. If I have to say anything that I kinda like about this city, was the lights at night. The stores, the street lamps, even the traffic lights, lit up the world as if it was something all together different then the world of day. The fact of the matter was, in a way it was very different. This time of day was when the worse kinds of people came out. The memories of nights in the city crept up in my mind, filling me with feelings of bitter sweetness.

After arriving at the station and parking inside of the overly crowded looking parking lot, they opened the door and grabbed me again. I was slightly surprised at this since I did nothing wrong. I did not yell or fight, but I was still treated as if I was a problem child. They hauled me once again by the arms and dragged me into the station. The white halls and smells hit me first as I fought with all my might not to panic and thrash. The pain in my arms became unbearable by the time they took me to my destination.

In a windowless room with a table and chairs. They threw me in and locked the door.

I sighed out and took a seat at the table. Laying my head down on the table I crossed my arms under it and cursed in frustration.

What am I to do now?

A few minutes passed as I sat there worrying about the others and how they were probably fretting about me being gone for so long. Then two men walked in. Different from the two cops, that brought me here, theses guys looked purely professional. They wore the usual cop investigator gear, I'll let you use your imagination here for their description. The difference between them I will give you was one wore glasses, the other had a blue tie.

Blue tie sat on the other side of the table and spread a load of folders before me. Glasses stood in the shadows.

Tie then looked at me with a dead pan expression before speaking. “So tell me kid. I heard you were picked up in the middle of the city after allegedly assaulted a woman, am I correct?”

I stayed silent and shook my head.

He continued to bombard me with questions. Where I lived, wheres my family, so on and so on.

The entire time I responded with nodding or shaking my head until glasses had enough. Irritated, he steps forward and motions is partner with his head to step aside. Tie gets up and takes Glasses's place at the corner while Glasses sat in front of me.

His energy was very dark.

I gulped and tried to remain determined.

“Do you even know how to speak kid?” His eyes glare coldly at me, filling me with the same feeling I felt when.... I nodded slowly.

“Then why don't ya?”

I looked down at my hands and said softly, “I usually don't speak.”

He snorted, “You're under custody kid. Police custody. And if you don't cooperate fully, we will take drastic measures. And you don't want that do ya?”

I stared at him in amazement, though with my squinted eyes and wild hair over them, it made it difficult for them to notice.

“I thought I was cooperating sir.” I reply quietly.

His fist slams into the table causing me to jump and squeak in surprise.

“Not good enough kid! I want words! Tell us where the hell you came from.”

 

Sighing I had to reminded myself why I came here. Why I was here. The faces of all my beloved friends filled my mind and I knew I had to keep trying. So I then explained to them about my adventure in Mt. Ebott, but I barely got far when Glasses fist cratered the table once again.

“I didn't say tell stories kid! I want facts. If there's nothing I hate more its liars! Tell me where you came from!” Then his expression hardened further as he stared harder at where my eyes were.

“And I want you to open your eyes and look at me when I'm talking to you.” his voice was low and threatening.

My body freezes at that. People hated my eyes, I can't show them my eyes! I never even opened my eyes fully for the monsters to see them. The would hate me, like everyone else hated me.

I shook my head firmly at that and found my lips tightening.

“What did you say?” He snarled as he leaned further across the table. His energy was bubbling now, with malice.

He wasn't stable, why was he here! Why was he investigating me! Dangerous!

I glanced at Tie and noticed he didn't move. He wasn't going to interfere.

This was the most extreme version of good cop bad cop I've ever experienced, and I never thought to find myself in this type of situation.

“Hey!”

My face swirled back to Glasses. His face was red and I found myself leaving my seat and getting up in fear. He shoved me back and grabbed my shirt.

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!” He yelled out as he shook me a bit. Fear gripped me powerfully as his hold not only tightened around my shirt, but pinched into my breast bone.

I shook my head more and whimpered as he lifted me out of my seat. My legs dangled above the table. Tie seems to be making an attempt to say something, but Glasses was to far gone to hear him.

"Hey! Dude! Be careful with her, she's just a kid!" Tie yelled, but Glasses ignored him.

“OPEN YOUR EYES YOU LITTLE BITCH! You fucking slut! I'll pound you within every inch of your life! I'll make you wish you were never born you filthy skank!” He shook me harder. The pain of his fists repeatedly hitting my chest and the jarring of my head forcefully being thrown about, caused me to mentally cry out in fear. My hands were gripping his wrists as I tried to plead for him to stop. My mind emptying quickly of everything except getting this man to stop hurting me.

Then, I saw Tie grab him from behind, forcing his arms off of me. Tie then took me to his side.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHES JUST A KID!!!" Tie yelled, angry at his partner.

Suddenly Glasses red face vanished as he was shoved forcefully away against the other side of the room. The impact of his body meeting the far wall caused a deep crater to form. He slowly slid down and onto the floor groaning in pain the entire time.

My body remained floating in the air surrounded by blue light. I then felt myself slowly descending into the awaited arms of a certain hoodie wearing human.

“So Partner, it seems you needed a little help after all.” said Chara as he holds me close to his chest, his left eye burning, enraged.

At the sight of him my heart filled with an instant warmth, and it spread like hot water through my chest. Seeing him there, holding me close and secure, made me feel safe in the world of humans for the first time in my life.

I believe, it was at that moment, I fell instantly in love with him.

“Chara!”

My arms flew around him in relief as I started to rub my face against his face. My purrs vibrated from deep in my throat as I held him tightly to me.

“Hey partner, you're not hurt are ya?” Chara asked in a quite voice his arms tightening around me as my purring grows louder.

My face pressed deep into his neck bones and the fur of his jacket hid my face, I shook my head no.

“I'm okay Chara. You can deal with Glasses, just don't hurt Tie, okay?” I say quietly, my arms and body bundling closer to his.

I was just so happy to see a friendly face again after being reminded how cruel humans were. It was like having an angel descend upon you in a nightmare you had before, and holding you to keep you safe.

Hee heee.. I guess that made Chara my demonic angel? Ahaha... oh the irony.

The two officers weren't impressed by our reunion and they took no time in showing it.

“How the fuck did you get in here!?” Screamed Glasses as he slowly pushed up from the floor. His back pressed against the far wall that he had been thrown into.

Tie stayed back looking at Chara with a confused look in his eyes. As if he'd seen this before.

“That ain't a normal kid man, Goddamnit ! Shoot her fucking head off man! The only way to kill it!”  
Glasses shrieked as he struggled to get his gun from his belt.

Chara raised an eyebrow at them as Glasses took out and aimed his gun at Chara.

“I don't think that's a good I....” But before he could finish his warning, the man opened fire.

I whimpered and cried out at the sound of shots fired, and flinched in fear of impact. But nothing happened.  
Turning in Chara's gaze, I saw multiple metal bullets that were sliced in half. Chara was holding her knife.

“Was about to say, before you took a shot at me, that its best if you don't. However it was very kind of you to 'shoot' to the point.” he said dryly. His finger, I noticed, was pointed at the bullets, which were hovering midair. He snapped his fingers, and they fell to the floor.

The man sputtered and hugged the walls in fear, as Chara's grin took a darker expression.

“Now I think we can try to talk like civilized beings now? I don't want our first meeting to be a demonzaster, don't you agree?” His voice became dark and low, dripping with a surprising mixture of threatening and his usual puniness, that I could do nothing more then gawk at him.

Glasses straightened, and spoke.

“W..w...what a...a..are..y..you?” He stuttered, his nerves visibly shaken.

 

“ Ahh, nothing more then a friendly neighborhood demon. I just wanted ta' have a peak around this lovely city and see if there's some one higher up I could talk to? Looking to move in and lay down some roots, if you get my meaning?” he said this light heartedly, like the old Chara I knew, except for the cold expression and the ever present red burning and black melted eyes of his.

"However, I will warn you one time. If you misgender me again, **bad will not be even close to the time you both are gonna have. Capiche? I am a male, not a female.** " Chara threatened, his eyes having the same black melted look as before.

“Yeah sure....right..let me just go get my superiors and we'll have a little talk. You can just sit here and wait until we get back.” Glasses grabs Tie's arm and slowly take a few steps toward the door.

I felt his intention, his thoughts echoed out to me as if he was yelling them in a large cave.

“Gotta get outta here! More guns! More people! Have to have a weak spot! Both monsters! Must stay alive! Gotta get the Preists of curses!”

At that thought I stopped listening to him and felt fear ripping through me like a knife in the gut. Cold dread ate at me as the information wedged itself deep into my mind.

“Never Forget the Saints of Curses you monster! Never forget! Never forget!”  
Voices of a not so distant past echoed through my mind as I watched the officers walk slowly closer, and I new I had to act. I had only a few moments before they were close enough to Chara for him to make the move to let them leave or not. I didn't want to take any chances! Unfortunately that means I have to use that ability again.

Not caring if he hated me or not, I tuned my energy to Chara and, for the first time in my life, used my ability to talk to someone

“Chara, Partner! It's me Frisk!”

His body straightened as he felt my power, the officer stopped seeing him stiffen.

“Kid?”

“No time Chara! He's are planing to bring more people in here to try to detain or kill you! They also plan to bring the Priests of Curses! They're a magical association of priest's who's goal is to eradicate all existing monsters who didn't get exiled into Mt. Ebott! If they catch you and find out that the seal is destroyed they might do something really nasty Chara!”

His face never turned to look at me but continued to stare hard at the men before us. The entire conversation lasted mere seconds and in that time his face became blacker.

(End of Part 1)


	2. Out of underground, and into custody (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, ZECON MADE THE ORIGINAL FANFIC!
> 
> Anyway, part 2!

Suddenly, his grin came back and he smiled brightly at the two men.

“You know what guys? I think I'll see myself and my little friend here will just see ourselves out. Don't want to trouble ya any.” He straightened and gave them a little salute with his head.

“Oh no you don't you little...!” Glasses, seemingly overcoming his fear, tries to tackle Chara.

One moment his red face comes barreling toward us, the next we were up high on a building overlooking the city.

The sudden change in temp caused my body to instantly shake.

Chara rearranges me to sit on one arm, as he opens up his jacket wide enough to snuggle me inside and zip me up. My still underdeveloped chest pressed against his chest, and my legs were wrapped around his hips. My arms were wrapped around his neck still as my head remained resting on his shoulder. I could practically feel every outline of his chest through his padded clothing.

My face had become a flame by the time he was done zipping me up and making sure I was comfortable. He sighed as he rubbed my back through the thick layer of his coat, his bony chin resting on my shoulder.

“Better kid?” He asked as his body heat began to warm me. For a mere human guy, he was very warm. Or could that be his heavy coat that did that?

I nodded and nuzzled his neck again in comfort.

He sighed again, “Now what partner? If theses guys are the real deal of a threatening meal, we need to stop them from finding out about us and keeping us from our freedom.”

He grunts as his arms hold me tighter. “I'm not going to sit back and watch them take away what we worked so hard for,” He then looks down at me, his red melted eyes intensify, “What you sacrificed yourself for.”

Blinking up at him, I nodded in understanding and tried to think. There was no real way to stop them from knowing since, I would guess, they have already been phone called, but if we could just....

Peaking up at Chara I said, “What if we met the Mayor?”

“Mayor?” His voice questioning.

“The Mayor who runs Ebott city? His building is always easy to spot,” I pointed out to a very large flashy building just in front of us. Or behind me and in front of Chara.

"That one I believe. It said he's always there, he lives there.”

He grunted and gave my head a ruff pat, “Worth a shot partner.”

Suddenly Chara became still and his eyes glowed a demonic red. Then a shifting in the air as we were instantly transported to the building where the mayor could be found.

It took us no time to find the Mayor. He was alone in his loft. It was a very richly decorated place and he was in the middle of talking to himself in the mirror.  
Long story short, we where able to talk to him, after of course we calmed him down after seeing a hooded human appear behind him in the mirror.

After an hour of talking, we were able to get an agreement from him to allow the monsters the okay to come up and build a town around the Mt. Ebott. However getting the okay to come into the city depended on the higher ups. He even agreed to keep the Saints of curses at bay.

It was a mixed emotional encounter for me. At one point funny and the next very chilling. The mayor spent most of his time switching his gaze between me and Chara. When his eyes were on Chara he would stutter and cover his mouth with a tea cup to that was shaking so badly he split tea on himself multiple times. Chara made a few puns to make the transaction easier, but it only caused the mayor to look confused.  
But when his gaze was on me it was the most uncomfortable. His eyes took on a glazed look that, sadly, I knew all to well what it was. Sometimes as Chara had his back to us I could see the mayor licking his fingers suggestively, or pursing his lips in a way that was also very suggestive.

I could not stop wishing me and Chara would leave very soon as disgust flooded me.

I also assumed that the only reason the Mayor agreed to this was one of two things. He thought by helping the monsters he would be considered compassionate to them, and maybe get a few more votes in, and or he had a darker motive in mind.

Either way, that night, me and Chara were able to help the monsters take next step on their way to freedom and equality with the humans. However tiny that step was.

But it was worth coming back to the others with the good news. Father hugged me in worry, and the others crowded around me to hear the news of what happened. I edited the story of course, so as to not worry the them, and once again Chara stood back like before. Watching me. His eyes taking on a thoughtful expression. It wasn't until we were making our way back to the mountain, that he pulled me away from Toriel long enough to have a few words with me.

“So partner, what happened back there in that weird room? The one with the two freaks? How did you know what they were planning and how were you able to speak to me like that?” His tone was soft and questioning. No sound of disgust yet. That I took for a good sign.

Sighing, I said softly to him, “I've always known the thoughts of man. Had the ability as far back as I could remember. I was afraid to show it to you guys because....” I stopped myself from going on and rethought my words before restarting, “It doesn't matter, the point is I knew what they wanted and I used my ability to tell you so no harm could come to the others at the mountain.” I said sternly. My voice sounding older then my thirteen years.

We where quiet for a while before he spoke again.

“And exactly how did you know about the Priests?” he asked softly.

A shudder ran through my body at that question. I lowered my head and said to quietly, “Because they made me remember.”

"Excuse me, WHAT???”

I repeated myself a little loader.

His gaze stay locked on my face for a while before looking forward again, silent. I could tell he was still full of questions.

Relief flooded me at the reprieve and I tried to concentrate on moving forward.

The sudden sensation of his bony hand upon my head shot through me as he began to slowly pet me.

“Its okay partner. When ever your ready, I'm here for ya. I always have and always will be here.”

Tears fell from my eyes and I tried to steady the sniffing that threatened to emerge from my lips.

His arm dropped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him, his body emanating heat and comfort. I leaned into him, snuggling into his side as he tightened his hold on me. We walked slowly far behind the others. The two of us gazing ahead at monsters with hope in their hearts, and both of us hoping we would be strong enough to give them exactly what they needed.

 

End of Chapter 1!

 

Next up, Chapter 2!

 


	3. Its not what it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Zecon made the original fanfic.
> 
> This is just a spinoff.
> 
> Anyway, chapter 2!

 

It has only been a few months after the monsters received permission to build close to Mt. Ebott . They were over joyed at the prospect of change and many began plans to move up immediately. However I begged Sans to limit those going to the surface for now. I explained that even though we had permission, not every human will be open minded with the idea that monsters were back. I also explained the possibility of that the Priests of Curses might strike those unaware. Oddly enough, he didn't ask more about the priests and instead did as I asked.  
The spot, the monsters were given, was ridiculously small. The open area of land was only the size of half a foot ball field and horribly uneven. There was no water for miles, barely any edible food sources close at hand, and they were given such ridiculous rules to follow. They were ordered not to cut down any of the surrounding trees to make more room for their homes. They could not venture passed the agreed upon length of land to find food or water. They were not allowed to hunt any animals in the surrounding area. And so on and so on. The rules forced the monsters to go underground to find all of their supplies, wood for building, water for drinking, etc. However the monsters were adaptable and they made their situation work, even under those ridiculous laws.  
I felt pride in my family and friends as we worked together to build New new new Home. Yeahhh... that was the name Sans gave it. As you can tell, he still sucked at naming things. But to the monsters they didn't care. It was a new home, and one they strived to make work. So they did. I worked close with the Mayor, (as much as I hated it) to ensure that the laws, that the higher ups laid down for us, were carried out. I personally hated that part of my job. To stop my friends from going too far because it was passing some invisible boundary those humans set up for us.. I apologized and begged them to forgive me for my rudeness.  
They just smiled.  
Their smiles were strained but I felt they were not angry at me. Not one bit. In a way it made me love them all the more.  
Things were going fine until THAT started happening.  
Human trouble makers raided the unfinished village and burned down the homes that the monsters had been building. Luckily the monsters were all back inside the mountain at the time and non were hurt. However more and more attacks continued as the monsters tried to peaceful build on the small amount of land they had. However after three separate attacks within the last month, the monsters had enough.  
At that time it was up to me, being the Monster Ambassador, to try to talk to the humans in their own court of law. I hoped for a peaceful negotiation. Hoping that the people of the court were, at the very least, more sophisticated in their way of thinking and judgment. With that in mind, I went alone to confront the higher court with only the Mayor at my side. That day I wore a dress that my father(I have two fathers) made for me. It flowed down my body elegantly and almost covered my bare feet. It was a beautiful deep lavender with the royal emblem on the chest that shown like ebony under the lights. When presented to me, I could not stop sobbing in glee. I had thrown myself at my father and kissed his bony cheeks. Thanking him a million times for such a precious gift. He then helped me get ready, fixing my crazy hair, applying a touch of monster lipstick, and last minute court etiquette that I might need to know before heading into the war-zone. I then exited my father's home and was surprised to see all of my friends there. They stood in the light of the sun in front of her tiny cabin and gawked up at me. I blushed and curtsied a little before them.  
" Hahahah!" laughed Toriel as she walked up to me to place a strong hand on my shoulder. "There we go guys! Shes dressed for battle! I would offer you some armor and a spare spear, but Alphys told me that wasn't going to help, so I'll give ya the ultimate Toriel lucky hug of luck!" She then proceeded to hug the life out of me. After the others were able to pull me out of her steal grip I was then pulled into the arm's of Asriel.  
"HUMAN YOU ARE GOING INTO BATTLE WITHOUT THE HYPERACTIVE PAPYRUS!" he said as he swung me from side to side in a fluffy hug. "I WISH I COULD HELP YOU HUMAN. I KNOW THEY WOULD BE TO AWED BY MY HANDSOME SELF AND SO I KNOW WHEN TO STEP ASIDE. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW IF ANYTHING HAPPENS JUST CALL ON THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL, AND I WILL DASH TO YOUR RESCUE!"  
"Sure bro, if you thing they can handle a 'goat-tacular' entrance such as yours." Chara said off to the side.  
Asriel stopped swinging me about, (which I was all to glad of because I was about to puke.) and settled me down to stare at his brother.  
"CHARA! I WAS HAVING A WARM HEART TO HEART WITH THE HUMAN! DON'T RUIN IT WITH YOUR PUNS NOW!"  
"Ah come on Asriel, don't have the stomAAAche for it?"  
"YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I DO- WAIT WAS THAT A PUN?!"  
"Have the stomAAAche?"  
"AAHHHGGG!"  
I steadied myself away from Asriel as he continued to argue with his brother and felt a tap on my back. I turned and saw Asgore looking back at me with such pride on his face it made me smile at him.  
" Y...y..you take care of yourself now, okay? Don't...don't let them treat you badly." He hugged me as he said this.  
Hugging him back I agreed. Steeping back I bumped into a very solid object and was then grasped from behind.  
"Oh darling you almost forgot me didn't you?" Said a deep robotic voice.  
"Undyne!" I gasp as I was turned around and hugged harder.  
Undyne had spent most of his(I consider Undyne a male in storyshift au) time at his studio announcing the next set of monsters that were allowed to move next, or what supplies were needed to move to the surface. He gave reports of everything, even my leaving today was going to be reported.  
"My darling how you've grown. That gown, mister Papyrus has made for you, absolutely fits you!" He gently sets me down and looked dead into my eyes. "Now remember kid, they are going to have some really unsavory people over there. I saw some clips of them and they look like a hard set of old prunes. But remember, using fresh water, with a dash a salt and sugar, place for forty five minutes on high, will turn even the hardest prune into a juicy fruit!" He poses after that and I giggle at his attempt to cheer me up. I hugged him again and looked all over for one particular monster but could not find him.  
"Um where is...?"  
"HE DISSAPEARED A FEW MINUTES AGO." Asriel stated sourly. He walked up behind me in a huff. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT SACK OF FLESH IS THINKING. DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!"  
I nodded and sighed. Guess I couldn't say goodbye to him, well, I would see him again when I got back.  
After hugging my father one last time I waved to my friends and made my way out of the village.  
Just as I took a turn down the path I heard a voice say, "Hey don't you know how to say good bye to a friend, and partner?"  
I sigh out and turn to see Chara standing just behind me, Grinning, his arms open waiting. Smiling I ran into his open arms. My legs wrapped around his hips as I purred up against his head in glee. He laughs out loud as his arms encircled my body holding me tightly. We held each other for long moments and I found myself breathing in his odd scent again. Human skin, spice, and hotdogs. I whimpered against his neck as I felt the desperate need to not let go.  
"Hey partner, are you okay?" He asked in a calm voice.  
Shaking my head I wisper back, "I'm scared Chara. I'm so scared. I told Sans and Pap that I can do this alone, but...I don't trust them. I don't trust the humans at the court or the Mayor. Especially the Mayor. He keeps..." I stop myself from continuing. I didn't want to worry him about that. It was my...  
"He keeps what?" he asked as his tone grew darker.  
"Nothing don't..."  
"Frisk." He leans away from me so I can see his face. His eyes were dark, pitch black, and his expression hard.  
"What does he do to you?"  
Seeing that expression I found myself revealing to him what I have been hiding from the others." He keeps touching me. Stroking my hand with his, sniffing my hair. Looking at me suggestively. He even touched my butt once. Then claimed it was an accident. I...I hate being alone with him Chara. He creeps me out so much."  
I didn't think it was possible for his face to become even scarier, but it did, "he..did...what? Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
His grip on my arms tightened a bit and I looked away from his face. I found myself answering him emptily, " Its not the first time that has happened. I didn't want to worry you all about something that I have dealt with before."  
I heard a deep gasp and turned to see his electric red, melted eyes gazing directly at my face. His grip trembling in fury.  
"Oh..." he said this quietly as he stared at my face. Stared into my soul.

(slight Chara POV)

_OH HELL NO!_

_(Slight Chara POV end)_

  
I could not take my eyes away from him as I felt my heart swell.  
"beep beep!"  
We turn and see the lights of the limo from far down the road. My ride was here, and within that limo awaiting me, was the Mayor.  
Chara eyes lit at the sight of it and I hugged his head to me to keep his eyes away from it.  
"Chara listen to me." I pleaded. " I promise to tell you everything you need to know about my past, but I beg you please. Let me go do this for the monsters. Let me go to court and see if I can plead for you all. Please!"  
His energy was fearce. The last few minutes it whipped out around me like a mound of barely leashed wolves. But as soon as I said thouse words his power seemed to evaporate and he sighed out tiredly.  
"Fine. However, partner, I will be watching over you. Quite literally." He said, as he suddenly began to float into the air.  
"But I want you to promise me two things."  
I nodded listening.  
"One, if that son of a bitch ever touches you again, even so much as breathes on you wrong, you tell me. I will gladly pick a couple of his bones from him. Papyrus needs a few new bones for his weapon attacks anyway." His grin was very evil.  
I shiver, but not in fear.  
"And two," He wraps his hands lightly around my neck and I froze in an instant of fear, before I felt something warm spread from his hands. I looked down after he was done to see a cute red, crystal skull on a silver necklace. I gasped at the gift and stare up at him to find him gone.  
His last sentence echoed out through the woods around me.  
"Keep that on at all times. And if you need me call me."  
I smiled up at the tree lines and heard the insistent beeping of the limo behind me. I turned and continued to walk down the path to the limo.  
The Mayor was there in the limo, but luckily, he kept his hands to himself. An hour passes and I arrived at the city. Very soon I found myself stepping into the room full of court officials. After everything that happened that morning, the hugs the wishes for good luck, even the gifts that mother and Chara gave me. I thought I had enough determination to do this. I thought I was ready for anything.  
By Sans skull how stupid I was.  
The very moment I took a single step into that room everything became silent. The room was large, filled to the brim with people, and in its center, was a single seat where I was to sit. I thought it odd but was insured that it was common and normal for court rooms to be like this.  
I continued to walk into the room, back straight, face neutral, steps regal, just as mother taught me. On the outside I was everything my mother taught me to look and act like. Calm, collected, and indifferent. But on the inside I was scared out of my mind. As I was fighting desperately for my actions to remain calm, I could feel the dark energy through out the room. It felt like a pressure in the air. As if the room itself was closing in around me and its weight was threatening to crush me.  
The moment I sat in the center of that room I knew I was in deep trouble. The intense sensation of hate, disgust, ridicule, and even ( to a small amount of my shock) a touch of lust, beat at my senses like a drum. My narrowed gaze took in every face and found all to be uninviting. Cruel lines etched on some, smirking, leering, and scowling on others. Some of the faces belonged to the head court members themselves. Others belonged to those of the media and lower offices of court. The media's camera crews where at my back. Flashing sparked behind me as they took pictures and they spoke softly into video cameras, giving reports of everything that was happening in the dark room.  
I had barely been in the room for more then a minute and I felt like I was reaching mental overload. My hands began to shake and I closed my hands tightly together, trying to reach for that ever present determination that had guided me for so long.  
Then I felt it.  
A cold gaze through the crowd that made me feel and icy sensation crawling up my spine. My body froze at the feeling, and without looking I knew who it was that was stared at me. They were hidden in the room somewhere. Watching my every move. It was a Priest of Purity. At that moment, I could almost hear their raggedy breaths, their stuttered voices. The way their red rimmed eyes, so high on their wonder drug, staring at me in hate as their shaking hands...  
I then felt something warm emanate against my chest. Looking down I the skull glow a very faint blue. It pulsed lightly, the sound very much like a deep happy laugh. I grabbed it and held it tightly in my hands and felt Sans determination emitting from it. I smiled faintly as determination pushed back my passed fears. I then shook myself lightly and straightened further in my seat.  
I had to stay focused! For my family! I had to! My hand tightened around the little skull.  
I suddenly found myself focusing on the voices of the news casters behind me,  
"News channel Pen, This is Asmolia speaking! We are here live to hear the words of the monster ambassador, as they beg for more land!"  
"This is Nick Prick from News channel Fuck you! As we are here live to see this little bitch beg for a bunch of monsters. More land? More money? Our women? Stay tuned!"  
"This is News channel Z, News ass hole of the day, Billy Swatson here. Monster ambassador, don't you mean little mikey asking for more-asdor? Click back for more in a few!"  
"This is Kippy Snippy, from News channel porn! We are stripping for you today live, as we give you a sexy look at the monster ambassador..." ( I will admit, this one made me scared enough that I didn't want to see what they were doing behind me.)  
More and more of the ridiculous reports drifted into my ears, but no one else in the room made a move to speak. After five minutes of silence I turned to look at the Mayor, my supposed support, and found him snoring at his seat.  
Well, fat good he did me.  
I glared at him and turned to the rest of the room and decided to be the one to brake the silence.  
Placing the necklace into my blouse I arranged myself on the seat. Turning my attention to the whole room I cleared my throat loudly. In doing so I felt the entire room's attention directed at me. A single moment in time I felt my determination falter, but I held on with my entire might. I saw Chara floating in the air, clinging the ceiling. He gave me a thumbs up.  
Opening my mouth I say in a low but firm voice, "Greetings, humans of the court of Ebott city. My name is Frisk Dreemurr, daughter of Toriel and royal ambassador of the monsters of Mt. Ebott. I'm here today to ask assistants with a problem we are having with rogue humans near the village of New new new home," Several snickers could be heard in the room but I kept going, " We ask aid in this, for we want a peaceful coexistence with the humans of Ebott city. Please will you work with us to find a peaceful means to handle this situation?" As I finished I felt a level of pride in my speech, as short as it was, it was to the point. I hoped that the court would make a move to do something, anything at that moment to give me an indication that they heard my pleas.  
Oh they heard alright, but their reactions were very different from what I was hopping for.  
"Did you hear what she just said?" A voice finally lifted from the silent room. " She said 'humans', as if she weren't one herself."  
"Indeed," Said another voice, full of skepticism." She talks as if she isn't human, but another monster. Not one of us."  
"Look at that weird outfit? What is this the 1800's? Little girl playing princess and all that to a bunch of beasts." Said another snickering voice.  
"Have you all not noticed already! she came in without any shoes on! Savages! They must be if they don't even wear shoes!" Came a snide female voice.  
"Saw something around her neck. Looked like a blue skull. Are they using that to control her maybe?"  
said a younger voice. This one filled with awe.  
"I heard they did some pagan rituals on her. Look at her face, can't even see her eyes. She keeps them covered. Probably burned them out."  
"Do you think they do things with her? Shes a lovely thing. Kinda small but well rounded in all the right places." said a desire riddled voice. This one caused me to feel the contents of my stomach rise.  
What in the world are they going on about! This is not what we were talking about at all! Whats going on!  
" Acting so high and mighty! Rogue humans indeed, the monsters are the rogues here! They are the trespasser!" The final voice belonged to the priest of purity. I could tell from the way the darkness in the air intensified in the room. Every ones minds shifted and churned like a mass of molasses. Thick and sticky with their negativity.  
My body began to shake in fear as I felt my mind pressing under the mental chaos of the room.  
I don't understand what is going on here. I thought to myself fearfully. But I don't think its a good idea to stay here any longer. They aren't going to listen to me! I have to leave now!  
Starting to stand I found myself fighting the urge for a moment. Maybe it would be okay to stay, maybe if I tried to talk to them. Like I did to the monsters not to long ago maybe I could...No this is different! They won't listen! They never listened! I want to go home now!  
However, before I could fully rise from my chair, I felt something soft and squishy impact my back. This cause me to stumble a bit. Adjusting myself I straighten and feel the cold glob now dripping it's juices down my left shoulder. My hand revealed a red gooey mess, it smelt of overly ripe tomato. Shock froze my mind and body as the knowledge of the sight caught up with me.  
But before I could react another sloppy thing hit me from the side. Then another.  
"Go back to the mountain you monster lover!" Cried a voice as another, much harder object hit me from the other side. This caused me to cry out as it impacted my right arm. I cradled it to me as the sting vibrated up from my elbow.  
Voices rose in mixed volumes. Some shouted, some murmured, others normal even tones as they announced to the world what was happening in the room.  
I was suddenly bombarded with flying objects. I could not name what was being thrown exactly. Some were soft, others hard, many were soft and sticky. All I new was I had to cover my head and duck as objects came flying at me all at once. The surprise barrage of items being thrown at me shocked me to the core.  
Why? Why are they doing this? I don't understand!  
I shivered in the middle of the room as voices threw harsh words that flew past me as much as the objects they were throwing. For a moment I felt the heat of the necklace next to my heart, for a second I felt the urge to call Sans to me. To scream for him to help me. But my over whelming fear of him being hurt, and the humans using that as an excuse to claim it as a monster attack, kept my mouth tightly shut. Then, Chara dropped down, beside me. He grabbed my arm.

"Fuck it. We're outta here." Chara said, as he began speed walking towards the door.  
The items, being flung at me hit me hard. Some even toppled me over a few times. But I didn't care anymore. I had to make it to the door! Half way there claw like hands grabbed at me and pulled me back. Laughter, high pitched, manic laughter, shrieked behind me. Suddenly, I heard a very loud yell.

"THAT IS FUCKING **ENOUGH!!!!!!** "

It was from Chara. The room went silent. Chara let go of my hand, as he walked up to the lady that grabbed my shirt, and, no joke, fucking SMACKED HER ACROSS THE FACE! She let go of my gown. But my partner wasn't done, hooo boy, not in the slightest.

"I am done with how my partner is being treated by you pieces of shit. How can you treat the ambassador, and ONE OF YOUR OWN FUCKING SPECIES, so cruelly?! Do you know who I am, eh? Remember the rumors about the demon that appears when its name is called?"

There were many nods.

"Well guess what?"

The room lights suddenly went out, and Chara had a glowing red aura around him.

"I am the demon that comes when its name is called. However, I shall give you all a final chance. Hurt, abuse, or even TOUCH my partner again, and I will personally kill every. Single. One of you. You got that?" Chara threatened, his knife gripped in his hand, his head tilted, and a psychotic smile appeari on his face, as his eyes had a melted look, and were violently flashing red and dark red.  
We walked out, nothing was thrown at us. Everyone had a gaping expression on their face. However, one dumbass tried to throw a rock at us. Chara glared at him, as he caught the rock, and teleported behind the man. He then hit the man multiple times with the rock on the head. The dumbass was alive, luckily, so Chara and I continued walking away.

 

END OF CHAPTER 2 PART 1!


	4. It's not what it seemed (Part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Chapter 2!
> 
> Once again, Zecon made the original fanfic, this is just a spinoff of it.
> 
> Can't believe this is becoming so popular!

We ran.  
We ran out of the building and out into the street. Blindly I ran through the city and to the outer rim where I saw the road that led to the mountain. I kept running, my lungs gasping for air, my legs burning, and my thighs tightening in agitation as I forced them to push me forward.  
I could see them in my minds eyes. The faces of the friendly monsters that were waiting for me. My father, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Asriel... All of them...  
But at that moment my mind was focused on one person. One special person. Someone I had to apologize to desperately.  
So I kept running. I ran until I thought I would fall from exposition. I ran as I found myself in the gates of New new new home. I ran as friendly monsters stopped to ask if I was alright. I kept running until I spotted my father in the distance and stopped several yards from her. I stood there as I heard the faint sound of startled gasps and screams of shock. I stood as I saw my mother's face turn to me and witness as her usual calm smile turned to one of utter horror. I stood as her face drew nearer and nearer still.  
Legs shaking, body quivering, mind and body both numb, I stood and waited.  
He ran to me and stopped several paces before landing heavily on his knees before me. He reached out but stopped, afraid he would hurt me further. Unaware of how hurt I was he kept his hands hoovering just inches from touching my soiled body.  
"My child! My sweet child! What have they done to you!" He cried as tears fell from his eyesockets.  
I felt my body quake harder as I tried to remain standing.  
Had to say this, I must say it.  
"I...I...I'mmm...s...s...sorry...father...I...I...I'mmmm...s...soo...sorry...I...r...r...ruuu..innned...t...t.. the.....dreeesss...y..y..you...made...for.. mee......I...I'm...s..s. ...sooo...sorryy...father..."  
I fell into his arms and darkness closed in around me as I heard him scream out my name.  
I bolted out of bed and cover my face with my hands. Breathing heavily, I tried to calm myself. Sweat dripped from my forehead in great streams and my skin and night clothes were soaked with it. Shaking I tried to conduct myself.  
Since that day several months ago the nightmares haunted me. Over and over again, almost daily I relived that moment. Everything that happened after I fainted was blank, but Asgore filled me in on it later after I awoke in his lab.  
After I fainted father held me and could seem to do nothing more then scream and cry. The other monsters circled us and some one got Sans as he arrived a few moments later. He was able to comfort father and calm him enough to taking me straight to Asgore lab. They ran into Asriel along the way and he followed us into Mt Ebott and to Hotland. Toriel was already there with Undyne, and they watched as father came in screaming for Asgore. When Asgore arrived he only needed a moment to take in the situation before directing mother into a clean room with hospital equipment and a bed. He, Undyne, and father stripped and cleaned me of the mess. It seemed they found, not only rotten food stuffs on me, but many globs of mucus and saliva. I didn't remember being spat on, but there it was. Sans was in a fine rage, his left eye violently flashing blue and yellow, Asriel was very quiet, Undyne went straight to his film crew and they prepared news report of what happened, and Chara. Chara I was told, was very quiet and distant. But from what Asgore said to me that day, he was struggling with his anger. He said he found imprints of glowing red magic along four deep groves in her wall leading out of the lab, along with multiple knife scrapes. It seemed he needed some space.  
I had awoken to the worried looks of father, Asgore, Toriel, Sans, Asriel, and Undyne. Father held me close and sobbed heavily, repeating over and over that I was a good girl and that I did nothing wrong. Sans hugged both of us, His tears fell on my head heavily, as his bony arms encased us in his warmth, which was wierd considering he's a skeleton. The others stood back and watched us, tears in their eyes, or in Toriel's case, furry.  
Toriel had to be restrained several times by Asriel as she threatened to go after the people who did this to me. The strength in Asriel was extraordinary but the look in his eyes, as he talked into Toriel ear was...frightening. I sensed a rainbow glow in his right eye, and for his size, he was very strong! I never thought to say that about kind, goofy, Asriel, but there it was. He was just as furious as she was, but he seemed to have a level head about the situation despite that. I felt gratitude and respect for him grow that day. He finally managed to quiet Toriel and she slumped away from him. She walked over to Asgore. She hugged Asgore close and I noticed her shoulders shaking. Asgore eyes widened but he held his lover close.  
It was the first time I ever saw Toriel break down like that. Did I fail so badly that I caused my friend to weep? A part of me began to doubt myself.  
After that day Sans was very close in declaring war with the humans, and my 2nd father(Papyrus) wasn't to far behind in agreeing, but I was able to talk them out of it. We all knew war wasn't the answer and the Priests of Curses were waiting for that. They've been waiting for years for that. The monsters would not stand a chance with the scores of humans that will fall on their heads if they declared war. We all knew it and so did the Priests.  
Instead Sans and father declared that monsters were not to leave the sanctuary of Mt. Ebott or New new new home until things were finally settled with the humans. None of the humans from Ebott city were to be trusted and all were banned from entering the village except for me. Great walls were quickly erected and strong magical barriers were put in place. The walls, made from the materials found in the ruins. Pulsed and glowed brightly day in and day out, surrounding the puny amount of land we were given.  
Sans then came to me and declared that I was to never return to Ebott city alone again. If I had to go, I was to take some one with me. Someone trusting and strong. The debate of who was left for me to decide. I already had a clue who they would be, but I wanted to wait a bit longer before announcing them. Personally I never wanted to set foot in that damnable city ever again.  
The only good thing I would say that happened after that horrible incident, was that the feelings Papyrus and Sans had for each other seemed to resurface. They saw that they still loved each other very much and realized that in a way, both were at fault for their past actions. So it was to be, after a month they remarried(OMG THEY'RE GAY!) and I finally got the father and 2nd father I always wanted to have. Papyrus a wise, caring, and nurturing 1st father. Sans the protective, short, strong, and goofy 2nd father. I could not have been more proud of them. However it was a bit embarrassing to note, that during the moment Papyrus tossed the banquet into the air, it landed on my face and threw me back onto Chara. We both fell in a tangle of limbs and when be came up he was holding me bridal style and I held onto the flowers. Neither one of us got any peace that day, and we wore our blushes long into the night.  
After the wedding, Papyrus, Sans, and I moved into the largest house in the center of town. And the days that passed with the three of us laughing and playing together. Warm foods, songs and games. The visiting of friends and neighbors. Life felt good again. Kind of.  
I wiped my eyes to rid them of sleep and got up to start my day. I went to the bathroom and washed myself. Dressed in another royal lavender gown ( I now had an entire closet full of them), and pinning my gift from Chara around my neck, I left my room and headed downstairs. The smell of the wood, brought up from Snowdin, drifted through out the house. The homes in New new new home were all little log cabins and they were ruffly put together but sturdy and warm. Our home was no exception. However father touch made it elegant and refined.  
I descended down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen where Iwas greeted by two wonderful things. The aroma of freshly made waffles and the sight of my parents and two very special friends all in the kitchen together. I laughed in glee as I ran into Asriel's awaiting arms.  
He,"MWAHAHAHA!" the entire time as he spun me around and held me to his freshly washed clothing. After giving me a final squeeze he put me down and ruffled my hair.  
"GOOD MORNING HUMAN! AND HOW WAS YOUR REST?" He said in his usual loud and jovial voice.  
I smiled and nodded at him, giving him and extra hug and purred into his chest. He chuckles and pets my head softly. My purrs intensified as I turned my body to the side to get more attention.  
Papyrus chuckles as she sees this and said, "OF everything I was able to brake you from Frisk, that one I still could not get you to stop." He giggles as she places a large stack of french toast on the table.  
MY FAVORITE!  
He then walks over and places a bony hand on my head and pets me softly. The purrs increase and a small, "Meooowww..." escapes my lips before I could stop myself. My hand clamps over my lips and everyone laughs softly. I straighten up away from Papyrus and Asriel and tried to rub the redness from my cheeks. However it looked so cat like they laughed a bit harder.  
"I happen to like this behavior, so your excused." with a smile he heads back to the stove and seems to be stirring up some freshly heated syrup.  
I pouted a bit at them as Asriel walks over to help father cook. He was making his own side dish. ramen noodles with eggs. After finding out the different types of noodles human's had up here, he was eager to try them all out. However the one truck of human traded goods that we did get from the Mayor, was minimal at best, and instead of pasta noodles, we kept getting ramen noodles instead. Asriel was disappointed at first but found he loved the taste of them. So he made both ramen and spaghetti frequently now. He hummed as he worked, shaking his hips as he stirred and mixed. I giggled a bit at the sight.  
Walking over to my 2nd father, I gave him my routine morning kiss and felt his bony arms hug me tightly to him. He Then tickled me unrelentingly. Laughing I struggled to say stop but could not stop laughing as his great guffs of laughter fanned my face with his breath. Finally I bopped him lightly on the nose and he stopped long enough to get a fake look of hurt on his face. I then apologized and kissed him lightly on said nose. We bumped heads and my purring returned as I found myself rubbing my face over his bearded one. His laughter filled me with absolute joy as he petted my back and set me away from him at last.  
"You better eat my dear." he said in his deep voice. " Your 2nd father went to all this trouble making you breakfast. Show him your appreciation by eating it."  
Giggling I turned and found myself looking at Chara. His attention was on the morning paper before him and his expression was empty. A wicked grin appeared on my face as I dipped under the table to sneak up on him. I stopped to were his feet hung in mid air. Like me, he was short and the tall chairs in my parents house made him look almost child like when he sat in them. I sat cross legged by his feet and gently removed his slippers. His feet met my gaze. Trying to figure out what to do with them I decided to tickle them at first. Rewarded with light chuckles and his feet kicking about, I guess he figured I was the pest as he tried to push me away. I then decided to do something really wicked. I unraveled my very long tongue and licked his toes in one slow lap. He jerked suddenly with a gasp, and before he could move to look under the table, I was at my seat and filling my plate with waffles.  
He continued to look all around his seat until his gaze fell on me. I kept my face straight and proceed to lather my waffles in butter and freshly heated syrup. As I picked up the orange juice to pour into my glass the juice's stream levitated away from my glass and flowed straight into Chara's awaiting one. I stopped pouring and watched as the last bit fell into his glass and he tips his head to me silently in challenge.  
Oh ho ho... Game on! I loaded a small portion of waffle, I freshly cut, onto my fork and waited until he was downing the orange juice. I fired and hit him square on the back of his hand. His eye opens and looks at me dead on and sees the dripping syrup from my fork and the evil grin on my face.  
Slowly putting his glass down he sighs out and turns his hand around to look at the offending waffle bit .He then did something very weird. He lifts it up slowly and looks at me with lidded eyes before proceeding to slurp it up noisily and chewed it loudly.  
"Nom nom nom nom nom!" his noises went. And after licking up the final remains of syrup he picked up his paper and pretended to continue reading.  
"CHARA! THAT WAS DISCUSTING! CHEW QUIETER! I KNOW YOU CAN AT LEAST DO THAT!"  
Chara says nothing and Asriel continues cooking with a dignified huff. 2nd Father, I noticed, was watching the entire thing unravel before him with a patent grin on his face.  
I huffed at Chara and picked up my fork only to find I was unable to. My hand was trapped under the fork! I glared at Chara, but his face was covered by the news paper. I continued to yank on my hand until suddenly it lifted so hard I smacked myself in the face. The fork went sailing over to the sink and fell into the soaping water within.  
Chara chuckled, and his paper shook violently in his hands.  
That...did...it!  
I jumped off of my seat and marched over to were he sat. a bit shorter then he was my face was only a few inches above his as I tried to stare him down.  
He looks up, nonchalantly and says in his usual bored voice, "Hey partner, whats up? Did you get enou..."  
"Arrrghhh!"  
I let loose my primal roar as I tackled Chara to the ground. We fell in a tangle of limbs and his grunt filled me with determination! I struggled to get the upper hand as I tried to tickle him with all my might. Catching his chest ribs under his undershirt I tickled with a vengeance! His laughter boomed out as he tried to flip me over, but I knew his weak points well!  
"They're at it again," sighed 1st father.  
"INDEED. AFTER I'M DONE MAKING MY FAMOUS BREAKFAST! I, ASRIEL, WILL SEPERATE THEM SO THEY CAN FINISH THEIR MEAL! BUT I MUST GET THESES EGGS RIGHT!"  
2nd Father watched from behind his mug of coffee as we continued to roll about on the kitchen floor. Chara finally got the upper and and pinned me to the floor.  
"So, you think you got what it takes to take me on! I'm the tickle master! I know the goat-afied ins and outs of tickling the funny bone!"  
"CHARA!"  
"You're tickled with this no?" He quoted that with tickling my tummy. I burst out in laughter.  
"You have to agree that I become tickled at the very idea." more tickling.  
"You must admit that I'm rather Goaty (funny) when I have to be." more tickling!  
I was able to wriggle out from under him enough to tackle him back down but then found our selves rolling down the slop of the kitchen down to the cellar.  
"Ahhhgg!"  
I cried out as I slammed into the sack of wheat in the far corner of the cellar wall.  
"Welp, they fell down the cellar again." 2nd Father announced.  
"Why do they keep doing that?" 1st father exclaimed.  
"THEY NEED TO STOP IF THEY WISH TO TRY THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL'S DISH OF THE DAY! HURRY UP YOU TWO OR THE FAMOUS DISH WILL GROW COLD!"  
"Alright Asriel!" I shouted back and tried to get up only to notice a weight on my chest. I looked up to see Chara's face mere inches from mine. For some reason we do find our selves down in the cellar more times then not after we have our daily tickle wrestle, but today was the first time we ended up in this position. I was on my back against the wheat and Chara's body was above me draped over my lower half. We spent a few moments gazing at each other and I could not help be amazed at how beautiful Chara's eyes looked to me. They felt like red stars staring back at me. Analyzing me as I stared back at them. It felt funny and kind of nice. Then those eyes turned away from mine and when I pulled my gaze back I realized his face had bloomed into a lovely light red blush. At that moment my face seemed to flame up as it seemed to compete with his for the brightest blush. His forehead suddenly clanked against mine and he crossed his eyes in front of my face.  
"Bleee!" He Said.

END OF PART 2!


	5. It isn't what it seemed (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3!
> 
> As usual, Zecon made the original fanfic.

I laughed out and pushed him away as he rolled off chuckling.  
"Ahh partner." He said after he sits up and wiped his eyes with his hands. "You really do know how to put a smile on this old mans face." He continues chuckling as I frown at him.  
"Your not old Chara!" I said firmly. " I mean your only 2 hundred and twenty five years old! Barely a day over a hundred! Why look at you!" Lifting my hand up and pointed to all of him. "Your joints are so strong! Keep that up and you'll reach a thousand in prime condition I have you know that now!"  
He looks at me blankly before bursting out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell on his face. His body shook as he held onto his sides. My grin was so wide I felt my face tearing up from it. I waiting for a few minutes for him to stop until Asriel's order to come up for food became hard to ignore.  
Laughing we helped each other up and looked into each others eyes again. The laughter steadily calmed and we stared. Don't ask me why, it just seemed that we could not look away. Then I noticed that becoming blush appear on his cheeks again and he said, "listen partner, I...I want to take you for a walk later today if that's okay? I want to show ya something...do you mind?"  
I smiled slowly at him and I think my heart was in my eyes. I didn't know why but I felt so calm and happy with Chara, even more so then with my parents. And that little question made my heart leap to my throat.  
Instead of answering I purred loudly and hugged him close. My face rubbed all over his chest, and he burst out in laughter as I found myself trying to climb onto his shoulder. He grabbed me up in one hand and said, "Good kitty." I grunted at him even as I laid my entire upper half over the other side of his shoulder. As I Purred like mad he pets my back as he walks up the stairs and back into the kitchen.  
Finally after a few minutes went by we were all eating and chatting up a storm. There seemed to be a silent agreement between us to not bother talking about the horrible human activities going on outside the village. We tried to act like everything was fine and things were lovely. No one wanted to sower a lovely morning like this one. The humans did that enough themselves.  
After ten minutes of Chara's and 1st Father's pun session, dad stopped laughing long enough to turn and look at me.  
"My dear I have a proposal to inquire to you."  
I cocked my head at him in question. A tiny, "Meeoo?" escaped my lips before I caught myself.  
Chara, Asriel, and 2nd father chuckled at me as I glared at them. Then I answered, "What about father?"  
"I would like you to help me fetch a few things in the woods north of here. I found some delicious mushrooms and berries that would be excellent for tonight's meal. Can you?"  
My eyes opened wide at that and I turned to look at Chara. His hands were folded in front of his face. His eyes turned to me with a calm expression. He nodded ever so slightly and I could see his expression turn into a smile.  
I grinned back a bit and turned back to my father giving her a firm nod and a, "Hai!" meaning yes. It was curtsy of watching to much anime with Alphys. After helping him finish with the dishes and some cleaning up, we saw the brothers out and kissed 2nd father good bye as he left to do his daily rounds with his guards. Then we picked up our baskets and headed to the far woods that mother had mentioned. The area we were heading to was within the boarders of the monsters fence. The monsters had found several edible foods in the woods that they imminently closed off in the fence to keep it safe from human tampering. Magic was cast in this area especially to keep the fruit ripe and to allow it to grow faster then normal so everyone had an abundant food source. It was the same thing they did underground for so many years. It wasn't exactly forbidden to do that so I never mentioned anything about it being wrong. Plus those court guys could bite me for all I cared.  
Walking next to father made me feel proud and happy. I could stand tall next to him, even though technically I came only to her hips in height. We walked for a long while in silence, enjoying each others company as we drew closer to our destination. The woods were thick here. Trees clustered together closing off much of the sunlight, making the path dark with their shade. The floor of the woods was covered in dry leaves, sticks, and lush vegetation. The magic of the monsters worked itself deep into the woods bringing life and light into everything it touched. I marveled at it as we walked through. The crisp cool air and smell of leaves entered my nostrils and caused me to sigh out loud. Father giggled and it was only then I noticed that my face was turned up toward the canopy of trees and purring like crazy. I cleared my throat and focused on the path before me, embarrassed.  
Reaching our destination my heart filled with joy at the site. The berries glittered like little stars in the rays of light coming from the canopy of trees above. The dew sparkled on each morsel making them shine like diamonds. The fruit growing from the trees were and equally welcome site. I could not name them but they looked so good! The colors were ripe, the dew slid from their skins invitingly and the smell of fresh fallen rain seemed to echo around the small clearing.  
"A spell of renewal." Father said as he stepped into the clearing. "A very important spell that has kept our kind alive for so long. Frisk, one day, I hope to teach you this spell, so you yourself can keep your own family healthy and strong."  
I blushed at that and tilted my head at her.  
A family? Really? Me? Who would be my mate?  
I was human, I didn't fool myself one bit of that. And as much as I wished other wise it was a fact. No human so far had interested me. They have all been horrible, bad people.  
And a monster? Would a monster love me? A human? Who would?  
The immediate image of Chara sprung to mind and I shake myself silly. Forcing myself to move, I bent down to start collecting ripe mushrooms. I giggled as new ones immediately took the place of their absent cousin. As I picked I thought to myself.  
Chara. Would he want me? Would he even like me? Out of all the other monsters, I felt closest to him. More complete. Would he accept me?  
I remembered his colorful face that morning. The way he laughed at me, excepted my silly feline ways as he petted and seemed to encourage it. The shy way he asked me to walk with him later.  
Maybe. But I can't forget he had feelings for a certain someone at one time. Probably still does. I can't allow my head to wander to far ahead without knowing the facts. That's what mother always says.  
I stand and begin to gather ripe berries and fruits from the trees.  
How about Asriel. He's a goof ball, but he's always vigilant. He holds me when I'm sad, he tries to protect me from every little thing. But at the same time it's just him. He's so pure that its almost unbearable to think of him being any different.  
But Chara...I can't think of anyone other then him. No one else can...sigh.  
I frown.  
Maybe I need to think more on this later, its not like there's any rush right now. I'm thirteen years...  
wait a minute...how long has it been since my last birthday?  
I stopped picking in shock of that realization. It never bothered me before, but now that I thought about it I didn't know how much time had passed since my last birthday.  
So much had happened since I fell that it could have easily been years and I didn't know it!  
Startled I turned to Father and found him making his way to me, basket full of ripe foods.  
"Are you ready my child?" He asked quietly.  
Nodding I began to follow him from the glen and back onto the path toward the village.  
I stayed silent for a while before I noticed something odd. I had stopped. Father turned and walked back to me.  
"Frisk dear, are you all right?" Slight worry clouded his voice.  
I nodded and answered, "Father, I don't know why but, I realized that I don't know how long it has been since my last birthday."  
"Oh." He said in surprise.  
Nodding I said, "When I...fell, I was thirteen years old. I know that for a fact." I said this bitterly before I continued. " But since then so much time had past and I realized that I may have missed my birthday several times over. But I don't know if I did or not. I'm very confused father."  
He tilted his head at me and raised himself up. His hand came up under his bony chin and he had a thoughtful expression on his face.  
"So Frisk." He said as his eyes stare down at me with a serious expression. "You don't know how long it has been since your last birthday? And your just telling me this now?" his voice surprised me, it was low and seemed full of blame.  
I ducked my head in shame. Voice trembling I said, " I...I..I...sorryfatherIdidn'tmean..."  
"Well I guess it can't be helped." He suddenly interrupted in a sing song like voice.  
I looked up to see her smirking behind a giant paw.  
"It just means we will have to make today your birthday instead."  
My jaw dropped and I was filled with relief and elation.  
Today! She's going to make it today! Was she serious! But how? why!?  
He began to go down a list of things he was going to prepare that day for my birthday. The monsters to call on, the music to play, on and on she went until something happened to me.  
The words, that I kept hidden within my heart suddenly ripped themselves out of my mouth.  
"I love you papa!" 

He stilled and turned back to see my face covered in tears. I cried heavily as puppy like whimpers escaped my lips.  
"I love you so much papa! I love you and 2nd daddy, Chara, Asiel, all of you! I love you all so much!"  
I fell to my knees my basket, luckily landed on its bottom before I crossed my hands around my stomach. Bending over as the feelings became so intense that I thought I would split in two. I let my heart finally tell her how I felt.  
"I love how you all accept me! I love how you don't hate me because I'm human! I love how you took me in and made me one of your own! You didn't hate me because I was different! You didn't lock me away and call me evil! You never abused or used me and called me a dirty monster! You accepted me! You accept me without strings attached! You do so much for me! By the gods, mother I wish I could do more! I wish I wasn't so useless to you as an ambassador. Mama I'm so sorry I failed you all! I...I...!"  
Warm bony hands covered my wet cheeks and slowly turned my face up to his. His eyesockets were drenched with tears and his watery smile lite his face like the sun. My heart warmed at the sight and the whimpers slid from my lips again. He pulled me close to him and held me tightly. He held me and stroked my back over and over again until my whimpers became soft hiccups. He cooed and rocked me to and fro until my eyelids began to droop. My hands were grasped onto the sides of his gown, holding it tightly and balling the material in my hands. I rubbed my face into his bony chest and turned my ear to it so I could hear the magical unique heart beat of my monster father. The sound was like a tinkling bell. It made me think of a white bell in the middle of a dark space, hovering over a lack of water. The chime of it vibrates and causes the water to move and flow. 2nd father's heart sounded different. It was a low sound, like a war drum beating next to a warm furnace. His beat was a slow and steady sound. I loved the sound of their hearts and how the sound reminded me that I was home. That I had a home.  
Father's bony hand stopped above my head and he whispered, " The moment I found you I never wanted to give you up Frisk. I had lost to many children. My own flesh and blood and those who came before you. Every one of them I felt I had failed to protect. Then you came along. Just as lost, and lonely, but it seemed even more so with you. You were covered in bruises, blood, and curses that were horribly placed all over your body. You were wild, feral, yet you were still willing to except my touch. I washed you, clothed you, and taught you everything I could. Those days we shared together were the best days of my life. I wished they did not end. When you said you wanted to leave it filled me with fear. To lose another child again would have kill me. I regret my actions that led me to act as I did and I regret still my actions that caused so many children to die. My anger and my own fear, caused so much suffering."  
I pulled away from him to look up at his face. Tears continued to stream down his cheekbones.  
"My child. There is nothing to forgive. You are doing your best, more then I have done in the hundreds of years I have lived. It's not your fault those humans are so naive and petty. Its not your fault that they are corrupt and spiteful. You are doing just fine my child, and I will do everything I can to support you."  
I sniffed and held his skull in between my own hands and said calmly and confidently, "Father, I am honored to be your daughter, please never forget that." I pulled his head to mine and placed my forehead on his bony one. " I love you papa. So very very much. I would not replace you with anyone. And no matter what I become in the future," I paused wondering how much I should reveal to him. Sighing I finished by saying,  
"Just...Please understand that I will never hurt you or anyone. I want to protect you all. Please believe in me mama, okay?"  
"What do you mean my child?" his words held no suspicion, but clear curiosity.  
"Just please wait until I'm ready to tell you okay. I'm still...worried..that you...would,"  
A bony hand came up and patted the back of my head. "Its alright my dear. You don't have to continue. If your uncomfortable with telling me now I will wait."  
He moved away from me and stood. From his great height it felt like he could do anything. Take on anything.  
"But no matter what you have to say to me, I want you to know that I will always love you my child."  
My teared face smiled up at him in pure joy.  
Then a sharp sound split the air as blood rained down from that high height.  
The blood rained down from the hole in my father's chest, as a weapon pierced through his ribcage.

And, I saw those same red and black numbers. The same numbers that appeared when I did damage to an enemy...

**-380**

(DUN! DUN!! DUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!)

 

 


	6. To thee death, Thou belong, but in thee arms, I stay thee.(Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NUUU, CINNAMON ROLL!!!
> 
> No worries, if you read the actual fanfic made by Zecon!
> 
> THE ORIGINAL IS MADE BY ZECON!

The world around me slowed to a crawl. My mind and body became numb to sensation as the scene before me unfurled.

My 1st father. My kind, patient, and caring father, was falling. His body seemed to slowly tilt to one side. His mouth open, his eyes wide(eyeballs popping out of them, like in game), pupils dilated to mere pin pricks in hiswide eyes. Blood rained down onto me from the wound in his chest. It covered me as I stood frozen in place. My mind screamed at the feel of it.

His body hit the ground hard and I watched as his eyes looked back up to me. Pleading at me.

He wanted me to run.

I suddenly found myself moving, but not by my own accord. It was being thrown to one side from the impact of a heavy human body slamming into mine. I hit the ground hard as the heavy form slammed down on top of me. Heavy breathing shuttered against my ears as the smell of rank beer huffed down the side of my face. I looked up to see a mass of humans storming from under the cover of the trees.

They had been waiting for us. We were being attacked. But even as this knowledge filled me I still found myself unable to move. My mind roared out in frustration as I tried to move something!  
My hands.  
My feet.  
My spine.  
Everything was frozen.  
Then it accrued to me. Was this a...?

A sound reached me and my eyes rolled back to my fallen father. I saw his rage as he tried to rise from the ground. His fury, blazing in his eyes as he looked at the humans surrounding me. He attempted to fight them off using bone attacks, to no avail. It was only then that I felt the ruff hands descending down my body. Ripping my cloths from me, touching me. But I barely felt them. I was used to the sensation, I knew how to ignore it. However the sight of my father crying out enraged at the sight of them touching me. Bones licking up from his hands as he fought to get to me. Filled me with an odd happiness that I never felt before. That someone genuinely cared what was happening to me. That they would become angry for me, fight for me. I felt so happy. As weird as it is to say during this type of situation that's how I felt.

As I watched more men left me to attack my father. They started hitting her with bats, clubs, fists, and feet. My body become more and more numb. My ears started to ring as the sight of her blood filled my vision. The humans were laughing. They laughed at him, spat at him, and called him names. They egged each other on and passed open cans of beer as if they were having a party. The two remaining on my back kept touching me. But I ignored them. They wanted to take their time with this. With hurting my father and waiting to rape me. They wanted to savor it. I could hear their thoughts and it sicked me that I could do nothing to stop them. So I kept watching my father.

His eyes were always coming back to me even as his power failed her. He wanted to protect me, but could not move. It seemed he was having the same issue I was having. Something was keeping us down. Keeping us from using our abilities. But he was still trying. He still fought it, fought them, to save me. Protect me. At that moment I knew I would do anything for my fathee

Anything that would protect her and the others from theses fucking humans, I would do it. I swear on my life!!

When that thought crossed my mind a sudden glint of something shone above her head. My eyes looked up just in time to see the ax fall down in a deadly arch.

 

Suddenly, I felt a familiar prescense.

"Don't worry, knock em' dead darling~!" A voice said to me, giggling, as my feet turned into pure steel metal high heels, like.... Like Mettaton...

I rose up, my rapers screaming. They hit me, but I blocked their attacks with some swift kicks, before I dug my heel into their foot, causing them to scream and kneel down, before I delivered a hard kick to the raper, kicking his fucking head off.

I then delivered multiple roundhouse kicks to the other attacker, knocking him dead(YEEEEEEEEEEE!!!).

As the other attackers noticed, they stopped beating my father to kill me. I kicked one of their weapons away, before delivering a swift, strong kick to the groin. The impact caused the attacker's heart to stop entirely. I grabbed another attacker, and I delivered multiple kicks to his gut, before knocking him down and stomping his face to mere bloody mush.

I delivered multiple more roundhouse kicks, before it was all over.

 

 

“ Such a goo.....dd....” His voice was becoming a thread now, and as I listened I could hear his bell like heart slowing.

Small particles seemed to rise from him and I knew, instinctively what was happening. Even when I wasn't fully myself I knew.  
Without thinking I found myself rising up on my haunches and raising his head to face mine. I didn't know how I knew what to do, or how to go about doing it but I followed my instincts. There was no time to question it. My soul pulsed powerfully as I found myself instantly filled with determination. It pulsed and pulsed until I felt a power drifting up from deep inside of my body. It flew up and up till it hit the back of my throat. The sensation was akin to eating hot sauce or wasabi. Then as I heard the last ping as her heart finally gave out, I opened my jaws.

Light blue fire burst from my throat and coated mother in its flame. I belched and belched and belched the fire as hard and as powerfully as I could. His body glowed with intense light as it seemed to soak the flames in. As I watched, the blood vanished in a spark of light as his wounds disappeared. The flames evaporated completely and I was left gasping for air. She twitched and opened his eyes.

Then.... Darkness..

 

 

 

Apologies for the short chapter!

 

 


	7. To thee death, Thou belong, but in thee arms, I stay thee. (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter incoming!
> 
> Original fanfic made by Zecon, this is a spinoff of it!
> 
> If there are any misgenders (males being called she's, or females being called him's) let me know in the comments!
> 
> Also, sorry for not posting in a while! I was on vacation in Disney World, Orlando, for the weekend!

The inky blackness of darkness greeted me like an old friend as I tumbled and fell into it over and over. I don't know when I stopped falling. I don't even know if I ever stopped. What I remember clearly was that I was there.  
It took me a while to notice it, but I finally saw a single weak source of light emanated from the darkness. Its red glow pulsed over and over again becoming weaker and weaker as time passed. It was my soul, my determination. I looked at it in the darkness and hugged my knees to me. My nude body floated in the black void as horrible thoughts drifted through my mind me.  
She saw me. She saw my eyes. She must hate me now. I know she said she loved me, but in the end, they always left. And I was always alone.  My weird powers, my freakish eyes, my animalistic personality. If it weren't for that I would be.....no.....no this is wrong. If I was normal I would be like all of those stuck up pricks in Ebott city.  
My lips turn up into a feral grin in the void.  
   
What am I thinking anyway? My 1st father loves me. So does my 2nd father, Chara, Asriel and the others. The monsters(and one human) loved me even though I was different. Even when I was the same race as the very creatures that threw them down that damn cave and locked away their freedom. After I won their favor they stayed true to me. They never back-stabbed me, they never jilted me. The monsters were more loyal then any human I have ever met.  
My soul flickered a bit then dimmed even more. I watched as my soul died before me. A slow death. A painless death. It was like watching a light bulb fighting to stay lit even as it was fruitless to do so.  
I wish with all of my heart that I had more time with them. That I could be more like them. Not a human, but a monster. A monster strong enough to stand up to the humans. A monster brave enough to not be intimidated by them. A monster who would bring peace between the races. I wish with all of my heart that it was so.  
My soul flickers again stronger then before, then slowly grew dimmer and dimmer in the dark.  
This was it. My time had come.  
   
I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.  
   
“Frisk!” cried out a low, faint voice.  
“Frisk!” cried a higher toned voice.  
“FRISK!!!!!”  
“Frisk!”  
“Frisk!”  
Different voices called out my name, over and over again. I opened my tired eyes and saw that my soul was almost out.  
It flickered so weakly in the dark that I could barely see it.  
“FRISK!! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME DAMN IT!!” cried out a familiar voice.  
Chara?  
“My baby please come back! Oh please don't die on me!!!”  
“My little girl, my little kitten, please come back to daddy!”  
Papyrus?  
Father?  
“COME ON HUMAN, I KNOW YOUR STRONGER THEN THIS! YOU HAVE THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL AS YOUR BEST FRIEND! DON'T YOU REMEMBER! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP! I DON'T LIKE GOOD BYES!! PLEASE COME BACK FRISK!”  
“Come on kid! Your much stronger then those damn humans!! Hell I saw what you did to them back there! Tore' em up good! I'm so proud of you! Now get your ass back here so I can tell that to your face!!!”  
“Oh dear, what have they done to you!! Your awesome dress! Your emasculate looks! Why if I had less fashion sense and more fighting sense I would give them a show they would never forget! But I want you to open your eyes, punk! The show can't go on without their number two star! Come on dear, I don't look good with tears! It ruins the metal on my face!!”  
“F...f...Frisk dear don't die please!! I'm doing everything I can!! Please don't die on me!! Please!! I don't want to fail you! I failed so much in my life and I don't want you to be one of them!! p...p...please come back FRISK PLEASE!!!”  
The voices of my dear friends surrounded me and filled me with...determination.  
My soul's glow brightened, at least a little, and I found the strength to look up into the void. The voices seemed to stem from that direction. It was then I noticed something glowing faintly there. A pinprick hanging high above my head. A single star in a black void of nothingness.  
“Kid! Please hear me! Hear us! I know you can! I will do everything I can to bring you back! Everything damn it!!”  
Chara's voice echoed the loudest in the dark. As his voice reached me a flash of red and a little bit of blue erupted from above. It shook the darkness and filled it with tiny little lights of blue. I smiled tiredly at them until, something akin to a shooting star, zoomed toward me before stopping several inches from my soul. It was a red and blue heart. It circled and danced tightly by my own soul. It touched it a few times, and every time it did I felt sparks shooting through my body. I shook with the contact and heard another explosion. This time a light purple upside down heart came. It's tiny lights erupting all around, adding to the lights that still lingered there. It came down close to my soul and began to dance along with the blue one. However it danced in the opposite direction. While the blue one danced clock wise, the purple one danced counter clock wise.  
I cocked my head at them until another one arrived. This one was larger. Its golden lights tinkled and spread throughout the sky as it made its way to the other two. It found the purple one and danced along with it, keeping in tune with it like they were dancing together.  
Another soul emerged, this one orange and vibrant. It zipped down in a hurry to stop above my soul. It then did something really funny. It begins to circle it by rotating up and down then side to side. It zipped and zoomed all over as if it could not figure out what course to take, but whatever course it chose it was fast and precise.  
More souls fell from the sky as they followed the other four. A red one wiggled and zipped about counter clock wise further away from the other souls but just as persistent. A yellow one followed the red one, as if trying to keep up. Little beads of sweat trailed after it as it struggled along. An odd bright pink soul came down as well, but instead of joining the others it evolved around them all. Circling in wide arcs around all the souls as if entertaining them with its speed and precision. It even danced a bit. Swirling, tumbling, and flashing out as it went.  
I could feel them. All of my friends and family were there with me. Here in my last dyeing moments they had came. I smiled at them and waited for my last moments as I enjoyed the show. However instead of flickering out, as it did only a few moments ago, my soul seemed to be growing. It's light brightened with the light of the monsters souls around it. It glowed brighter and brighter and I felt so much power filling my entire being. I rose to my feet in the now glittering world of spirits and stars and felt myself being encased by their light. My lips pealed back in a joyous grin as the monster souls turned faster and faster, closing in tightly against my soul. The light of the souls became so intense it was as if I was before a great bright star.  
I was completely encased by it and my world filled with its awesome light.  
Then warmth. Like floating in an ocean on a summer day. I floated in nothingness again, but this one was filled with light. I felt energy, so profound, that it seemed to bounce off every surface. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of it. At my back it felt like I was floating in the ocean itself. Its waters were clear as crystal and the light bounced off of it making it glitter with its energy. I sighed in content and flung my eyes wide open when I felt the presence of multiple people around me. My eyes took in whiteness of the void as I turned to my right. Chara's sleeping face rested just inches away from mine. His nude body curled protectively around my side as his arms and legs wrapped around my body. I blushed until I felt something behind me and turn to see and equally nude Asriel. Also seemingly asleep. One by one the other monsters became visible to my eyes. The monsters, that I have come to know and love, were close by and sleeping in the warmth of the liquid ocean together with me. 1st father and 2nd father, Undyne and Asgore, even Toriel was curled close by. We were all here. Tears ran down my face at the sight and a single sob left my lips. Then a shining light hit my face and I turned to look straight ahead. Before my eyes, looking back at me, was...  
“Napstablook?” My voice, sounded like an echo in that place. Almost like a whisper in the wind.  
His form was that of his normal ghostly self.  
“oh, hey Frisk. My friend. You did me a great service today. You brought mother and my father together again and saved my 1st father from an unjust death. I can't express my thanks enough. Nor should I dare ask you to do even more, but I'm afraid I must. I am afraid.... I have spoken too much... Oh no... But I must speak more..."  
“What do you mean Blooky?"  
His youthful face contorted into a serious frown. “The Saints of Curses are making their move Frisk. But they are doing it from the shadows. You know what they can do if they got a hand on even a single monster. Don't you?”  
I nodded my head as a chill ran down my spine. I knew what they could do. I knew all to well.  
“Frisk, tell my parents and your friends what your afraid to tell them. They need to know. Tell them everything. Your past, your time with the Priests, everything.”  
“But!!”  
“Everything Frisk. You know, and I know that holding that information back any longer then necessary will only cause more issues in the future. For you and them.” his ghostly figure tilted toward Sans and mother and father.  
I shivered and nodded in agreement. “You're right.” I said tiredly, “They need to know everything. Before its too late.”  
He nodded and his large blank eyes look directly into mine. “Frisk, tell him how you feel.”  
“Huh?”  
“Trust me. He feels the same way. Don't be afraid Frisk. Oh no... I have spoken too much now... But I am glad I spoke enough.” His eyes become shadowed and his frown suddenly turned into a smile.  
“Yeah Frisk.” Said a deep voice to my side. I turned and saw red eyes grinning back at me.  
“I'm getting a bit Goatly here. Why don't you wake up and kiss me?”  
   
   
I shoot up from my sleep and groan as instant pain rocketed through my body. I slowly lowered myself back down into the covers as I breathed through it. Pain in my chest, legs, arms, head, back, the list went on and on. I could not keep count with the amount of pain that decided, right then and there to fucking let itself be known. But there it was! Constant and very much ready to make me squirm.  
I groan out and tried to keep my breaths even. It took me a while to notice something shifting on the other side of the bed. Unable to turn my head I waited to see who it was and was greeted with spectacles and a very worried face of Alphys.  
“Asgore?”  
“F..F...Frisk!!” He shouted in joy.  
My ears rang from the sound and I whimpered out in pain. He noticed that and covered his mouth with his hands.  
“Oh...oh! So sorry Frisk!! Didn't mean to do that! It's just that you've been out for so long! We didn't know if our aid actually worked or not? You know since your human and all and we're monsters? But it seemed to work! You know I only doubted it would for a moment, but I'm so glad your okay!! Whoops sorry. Did it again! Are you okay? Do you feel weird at all? Need some water? Trip to the bathroom? Feel light headed or.....”  
Asgore went on and on with her questions. He poked and prodded me lightly as he checked for the extent of my injuries. Luckily it seems I was on the mend and healing nicely. As he talked he revealed to me what happened after I passed out.  
Papyrus had awoken to find me passed out on top of him. He was surprised that he was alive at all. But when he found that I was unresponsive and cold he took me straight into the village. On the way there he bumped into 2nd father, Toriel, Asriel, and the other guards that had left with them that morning. After taking in the situation father ordered the others to continue down to the area where we were attacked. Afterwords he and Papyrus proceeded to make their way to the cave were it would lead back to Asgore's lab. However I was getting colder and colder by the second. If it wasn't for Chara's sudden appearance and his short cuts that brought them quickly to his lab, I might have died before getting there. As it was they made it down in time to try to sustain my life. Asgore did all that he could but with the equipment that he had, and his lack of understanding the human anatomy, he could only do so much. I was slipping.  
A few moments passed before Toriel and Asriel showed up with Undyne following their heals. They all stared stumped and defeated at my body for long moments. Then Chara stepped up and began shouting at me. He shouted and shouted until the room filled with his anguish. His great power shook the room and the others were afraid that he would destroy everything in his grief. But then Papyrus came up and started shouting. Then Sans. Asriel, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore all began shouting, one after the other.  
It was then that Chara grew silent, she said. As if you suddenly had an idea. He then said, “Kid! Please hear me! Hear us! I know you can! I will do everything I can to bring you back! Everything damn it!!” and he had placed his hands on my chest over my heart. He glowed red and blue and began pushing his power into me. His power focusing fully on healing my soul. The same thing that I did to Papyrus. Asgore explained that he was trying to do what monsters have done to heal each other over the years when their magic and spirit power were dangerously low. They gave a bit of their own power to sustain the injured monster. He told me firmly, that doing so could in fact endanger the life of the monster offering their power and sometimes it killed them. But Chara didn't care. He was willing to try. Not to long after that Papyrus had stepped forward, along with Sans. Asriel and the others weren't too far behind. They all gave as much as they could to wake me up. However je admitted, that he believed that Chara, Asriel, Papyrus, and Sans, gave the most.  
I could see Papyrus and Sans giving more of their power, but not as much as Chara was. And I was surprised at Asriel giving just as much.  
A warm feeling at that thought filled me with warmth and I swear I could almost feel all of them answering me. As if they were all in tuned with me.  
I looked up at Asriel and he was blushing hard as she gulped and continued to explain the affects of the merging.  
After they pumped so much of their power into me, it would not be uncommon to “feel” and or “ hear” the monster, or in my case, monsters who had donated part of their magic into me. I should expect feeling sensations such as emotions, hunger, pain, and even some notion of mental telepathy.  
He assured me that all of that was normal and it should go away eventually. However, he admitted again, this was the first time that this was done to a human. Not only that, but it was also unheard of that so many monsters had donated a large sum of their magic into one being. He then tilted his head at me and said, “Oddly enough it would have been common for us to have all been exhausted to the point of collapse. But instead we felt better and more energized then before. And you stayed comatose for over a week, when normally the one freshly healed would have been on their feet at once. It was very strange. Maybe it had to do with the fact that your human? The laws and science are very complicated when it comes to monster and human physiology. I hope you understand.”  
I nodded and laid back down. Exposition taking over my mind again. But before I slipped into sleep I looked at her and said, “Asgore?”  
“Yes Frisk?”  
“Can you...can you please tell Sans and the others to come down here as soon as they can next time I wake up? There's something I need to tell everyone.” The next portion of my sentence grew dark, even to my own ears, “It's something that must be said.”  
He straightened and nodded at me before whisking out of the room.  
I sighed and turned back into my covers, groaning as pain raked through me again.  
Then darkness.  
“You alright partner?"  
The sudden question surprised me enough to lurch me back into a sitting position and groan out waiting for the pain to come.  
It never did.  
How long did I sleep?  
Straightening up I turned to Chara as he sat on the side of the bed where Asgore had been. He held a book in his hand and a pair of slightly cracked glasses on his face. They were taped to his head to prevent them from sliding off. I giggled a bit at the sight and smile at him.  
“Hey brain-head.” I said affectionately.  
“Whats new pussy cat?" He replied dryly. His usual grin seemed tired and grim.  
I gave him a raspberry before pulling off my covers to reveal a thin white gown.  
I looked from it to him to see his eyes stare for a moment then quickly turned from me. His red blush evident on his cheeks. My mind knew what it had to do.  
Determined, I crawled up to Sans and place my hands on his shoulder that was facing me.  
“Hey kid what...??”  
I drew close to him and looked him dead in the eyes before saying in a serious tone,  
“You look so goaty-lishous daddy-o.”  
His expression became blank and he stiffened. Then his body began to shake. Tears ran down his eyes as weird sounds streamed from between his teeth.  
At first I thought he was laughing so hard that he could not do anything else, until he suddenly jumped up and flung his arms around me. I gasped in shock as his body weight carried us down onto the hospital bed. We laid there, entwined as his sounds became more audible. It was only then I realized, (to my grief) that he was crying.  
His sobs intensified as his arms held me close. His tears soaked my dress as his body shook along mine. I felt the first few drops of tears rolling down my cheeks as I returned his hug and tightened my arms around his shoulders. I whimpered next to his head as I squeezed him to me. We laid like that for a long time. Two scared people afraid to let go. Afraid that if we did, we would loose the most precious thing we had.  
Each other.  
That moment as I held him to my heart I felt him. I felt that piece of him inside of me. It pulsed and pushed until it felt like my whole body pulsed with his essence. His thoughts suddenly opened up to me.  
“I don't want to lose you again Frisk! After seeing you like that, covered in blood! Dying! What do I do! I'm not strong enough to...if it happened again... I don't know if I could.....”  
His internal cries sounded just like the ones that I heard in that dark void.  
My heart cried out to him and I turned my face to kiss the side of his skull.  
(Well kiss to me at the time was lick. Soo... yeah I licked him. >.>)  
He stilled and lifted himself away from me. His tear stained face looked down into mine as his eyes filled with an odd expression. One that I never saw before on him but one I knew well.  
Lust.  
For the first time I think Sans saw me for more then the little girl who he pranked long ago. But as quickly as the expression came he shook his head and looked away from me. He gave a shaky laugh as he tried to steady himself.  
“Heheh, oh man kid. What are you doing to me. I almost kissed you back..or worse. Hehe. If...if I did that, Pap wouldn't ever forgive me.” his blush brightened his face as he said this.  
I gulped and asked the question that I was to terrified to ask for so long.  
“So...does that mean you still like Papyrus that much? As more then a friend?”  
His eyes shot back to me and his shock was spot on.  
Well guess that answered that question. I thought slightly bitter.  
He stared for a few moments before looking away a bit and said, “Papyrus is a very precious person Frisk. I told you long ago that he was the only one that not only laughed, but loved bad jokes just as much as me.” He chuckles, “Pap is wonderful.”  
The heaviness in my chest intensified as he talked and a heavy sadness clouded my mind. I looked away and felt the need to push him away from me. I had to get away from him before....  
“Papyrus is a very precious friend. But I don't love him like that.”  
I stopped and looked back at him questionably.  
Chara's eyes were still averted as his body hoovered mere inches from mine. His expression was very thoughtful.  
The emotions I felt from him were muted by my own so I had no clue what he was feeling at that moment.  
Chara turned his eyes back to me and leaned down until he was a hair's breath from my face. His expression intense as he said, no joke, "I believe my heart was taken the moment you first laughed at my prank long ago. I still remember it partner. Walking up behind you, unsure whether or not you were a threat. Had to keep a promise you know. But when you turned and put your hand into mine. Hahh. That moment you heard the ketchup splatters, that was it. You fell to the ground rolling around unable to catch your breath. I could not believe my eyes. I only knew one other person who laughed that hard and I didn't even know their name. Yet here was a human, a mere kid, rolling around at my corny jokes. So I started firing one stupid pun after another. You ate it all as if you were starving for it.” He tilted his head at me. “ Maybe you were. You were the strangest human I ever met. You didn't act very human and responded with such kindness to Asriel and the others that I thought for so long that you were an angel. Even when you were hurt from their attacks you never seemed to get angry. You took it and kept coming back willing to extend your hand to them.”  
His forehead touched mine as his burning eyes stared deeply into my own. “On my life kid, I admit I've loved you longer then I could say. But I'm just a lazy bum of a demon, you know. To old for someone so young and pure....”  
My laughter cut him off. It was low and full of self loathing as I responded, “Oh gods Chara!" tears fell from my eyes as the horrible memories tried to surface. I beat them down viciously and tried to say something until I noticed Chara's eyes locked into mine. His expression going cold and dark. Eyes empty.  
“Frisk? Are you okay?”  
I didn't answer just shrugged my shoulder. My face contorted into a bitter expression.  
“Frisk... Did something happen to you...?”  
I sighed, my gaze pulled away from his as I said, “I did promise to tell you didn't I.” my voice was low and filled with self disgust.  
“We never had a chance to talk after that day. And we never even went on that walk.” Sans said before placing his forehead back onto mine. “But we'll have plenty of time kid. Plenty of time. Because I don't plan to ever leave your side again.”  
I looked up at him in shock, “What do you-" The sound of approaching feet forced us to move quickly away from each other.  
By the time my Papyrus, Sans, and friends walked into the room, me and Chara were sitting back in our original positions as if nothing happened.  
“SANS! PAP!”  
They ran the rest of the way to me and picked me up from the bed. They held me tightly as I hugged them with all my might. Their hearts, and emotions thrummed through me as I felt their essence respond in joy.  
“Oh my child! My sweet child are you alright?” Papyrus asked with tears in his eyesockets.  
“I'm fine Pap! I'm really fine! Better then fine!” I pulled back from their embrace and looked his hand down. “Are you okay father? They hurt you so much...!”  
“I'm fine, I'm fine dear!” He said with a laugh. "Better then fine. I don't know how you did it my child but it seemed you used an ability only me and Sans knew.”  
I tilted my head in confusion. “What? I did what?”  
He giggles and said, “I'll tell you later.” He winks.  
I cocked my head to the other side even more confused.  
“Now my daughter.” Father said as he lifted his short frame from me. For a skeleton his size, he was very strong! "Asgore says that you needed to speak with all of us regarding something of great importance? What is it you wanted to say?”  
I breathed and looked at everyone. They all gazed at me with anticipation. Sans stared the hardest.  
Yeah, it was long past time they knew. Sigh, about everything.  
I looked back at my father and stared into his eyes.  
“Well father, its going to be a long story so it might be best if we all went some where more comfortable to talk?”  
Undyne came up behind me and hugged me.  
“Yeah! I know just the place!”  
   
(Hoooooo boy! This was a long ass chapter! Be sure to check out Bone-afied Security Guards as well, made by Zecon, as this fanfic is a spin-off of it!)


	8. The pain of my past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter incoming!
> 
> Anyway, Frisk reveals her past, and its the opposite of pleasant.
> 
>  
> 
> Original fanfic belongs to Zecon, this is a spinoff of it!

Undyne brought us to, what appeared to be, a set from one of his shows. He said it was used one time and it just sat there after word. The set just had a bunch of big fluffy chairs situated in a circle. All facing one another. They rested on a large carpet that had a few stains on it. A single light shown from above the set as we took our seats. The rest of the room was so dark that it felt bigger then it probably was. The darkness seemed to go on forever.

I waited until everyone took their seats before I sat. Oddly enough Chara and Asriel refused to sit down until I did. I shrugged and took a seat that was sitting between two vacant ones. Chara and Asriel sat in those and situated themselves on either side of me. Almost in a guarding manor. It made me feel safe and slightly reassured.

Papyrus and Sans sat to the chairs to my right and Toriel and Asgore sat to my left. Undyne sat in the fanciest chair straight ahead of me. His hands together in front of his face and his leg crossed over the other. Out of everyone else in the room, he seemed to be the most professional about this.

Sighing I took a look at everyone and had an odd sense of daja vu. It felt so much like it was a far smaller version of the court room I was in all those months ago. But with a huge difference. I knew theses monsters. I knew that they would not judge me, would not hurt me or nay say me. They would listen and give me a chance. Here on this set, miles underground in the home of the monsters, I knew I would be heard. Better yet, that my favorite monsters chose to sit next to me made all the difference in the world.

Swallowing tightly I gripped my white gown and thought about how I should begin. The emotions that everyone was broadcasting was a mix of anticipation, worry, and a touch of fear. I didn't blame them and wondered if there was a way to tell my tale without freaking them out to much.

A fluffy hand laid itself across my hand and I turned to see Asriel staring down at me with a calm collected expression. It was the most adult looking expression I had ever saw on his face. It made me feel calmer by looking at it. Then another hand placed itself on my other hand and I looked to the other side to see Chara staring ahead at the others.

His thoughts though were addressed to me.

“Tell them what they need to know partner. Everything. They will not look down on you for your past, and you know that. They love you to much. Unlike humans, monsters love.” His face turned to me, his eyes hooded and his smile patient. “We can all feel you Frisk. Don't you know that. The merging was not just one sided. We feel your pain from your memories, we feel your fear of letting us know that pain. But if nothing else kid, know that we are here for ya. You goatta believe it.”

I chuckled at that and heard the answering chuckles from the others. I turned in surprise. The looks on their faces told me they heard everything Chara had mentally said to me. We were all connected. They would feel everything. Hear everything. Probably even....

See everything.

I gripped the hands of the two brothers and sigh out sharply. This was it, this was the moment I opened my Pandora's box and showed theses wonderful people, er, monsters, my worst.

Well here goes nothing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I began with telling them the first thing I remembered.

Loneliness.

Always alone in the darkness.

As far back as I knew, I was in a dank little orphanage somewhere in the middle of the city. It was a dark, cruel, filthy, and neglected place. Just like its children who resided there.

The children there were snappish and rude. Filthy and wild. Just like me. I never hated them for their actions or behaviors. I hated the adults for how they treated us. Even at a young age I knew something was off with that place. It felt more like a small prison, with the amount of adult nurses around. All big, strong and scary. The females were just as cruel if not crueler then the males nurses. I didn't tell them the things I saw them do to some of the children when no one was looking.

I hated that place so much. I hated them.

I remembered shadows of people. No faces. They were like black shapes with cruel smiles always plastered on their faces. Their words always biting and cruel.

I remembered the cold room were I was sealed every day. Away from fresh air and real light. No one wanted to see me nor hear me.

I was a beast to them.

A monster.

I was strange and animalistic.

And a freak.

I did not behave like other children nor did I bother to try. I always skulked about in the shadows. Never walking on two legs. Always on four. The only friends I had were the cats, dogs, and animal I could call upon behind the cold bars of the orphanage play ground. They came to me. They played with me. Spoke to me. Even feed me from time to time when I was hungry. They were my true teachers, and I learned well from them.

I learned to stay hidden, to smell for danger and listen. I learned to not kill unless it was for survival. Learned patience. They taught me to hunt when I'm hungry and to steal when I needed to steal. Running, jumping, soaring, communication, life. They taught it all to me.

But that was not all. I was also able to hear them. I had always had a small ability to read the minds of people. I was able to hear their thoughts, what they were planing to do, when they would do it. I used it to my advantage to escape from some of the harsher punishments. Not all but a few.

I guess it was just another reason why the humans hated me so much.

 

Then the day that sealed my fate.

 

I did not know why but the children decided they wanted to take their frustrations out on someone that day. And since I was the smallest and strangest among them, I guess I was a prime target. They caught me talking to a cat that had just given me my daily meal of mouse. I ate it with glee, having not eaten in a whole day, when I was suddenly pushed to the side. They saw the blood on my face and gagged. They threw things at my friend when they hissed at them. My friend ran and I was left alone in front of an angry gang of youths. I could hear them. Their minds were dark and angry. They wanted to attack me. I was easy. I tried to run but they caught me and began to beat me. They called me a freak, a monster, a ghoul. I wasn't human they said. I was an animal, a beast with no purpose but to be beneath them.

Now even back then I knew deep down they were only mimicking what they had either seen, heard, or experienced themselves in that horrid place. But the pain of the attacks, the words that had always been thrown at me for so long, it finally did something to me.

An overwhelming surge of rage took over my mind.

And I opened my eyes.

They screamed at the sight.

Uncaring I attacked like an animal. I bit and clawed at the child severely wounding many of them. One I found out soon after, I had killed.

That's when they put me away from the light completely. I wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. Was told that no sane human wanted a child who was an animal.

A little monster.

A devil.

That little room soon became my entire world. A small box like room with only a sliver of a window to look out of. A single blanket to sleep in, and a litter tray as my bathroom. Two dog bowls held my days worth of food and water, and at times, barely that. My mind slowly started to lose itself.

I had no contact with anyone save for the person who arrived to feed me, give me water, and clean my litter tray. Usually they came in with a shock wand and directed me to stay in on my blanket. Their minds were always bleak and hateful. Always angry. I didn't like reading their minds so I didn't bother to anymore.

Sometimes if I was lucky, some birds would answer my calls out of the small window and they would bring me bugs and berries. It was really the only other kind thing I remembered in that cold place.

It was only in dreams that I felt any full reprieve from my horrid predicament. Only then did I seem to have peace. In my dreams I flew from that place and soared through the sky. I ran with the dogs, sang with the cats, and frolicked with the squirrels.

But then I would wake up. Trapped in that tiny room again. And I always cried.

I believe that a few years passed when the real horrors began. I guess I was six at the time. I was skinny , mostly bone, and my skin was pale. My hair was greasy and matted, my skin stank, and I prowled the room like a wild animal. I snarled, hissed and sometimes attacked the food person when they came in to feed me. The shock wand didn't seem to bother me anymore. I wounded many food people and sometimes they didn't feed me for days. I howled and roared out at night when the hunger was to fierce. I had completely lost myself.

That's when......when.....that man showed up.

This part of the story was difficult to tell them, but I pushed on determined to tell them everything.

It was the first time I saw him. He was a giant of a man. He wore all white, with dark curly hair, mustache and rounded glasses. His slightly chunky form filled out the outfit as his brown eyes looked down at me. I then noticed something really odd about him. He was shaking. Really shaking hard as if he was having a fit. But it was his eyes, open and glowing, that had a touch of cruelty to them. When I opened my mind to his I was bombarded with horrid images and thoughts. I slammed myself away from them. Closing myself off mentally, but the images were still there. It was then, for the first time, that I knew true fear. I suddenly couldn't move, as if an odd power was placed over me. Then he came in and closed the door.

I didn't give much details of his visits, other then the fact that every time he came to me, he hurt me. He touched me, violated me, ducking raped me, and spoke sweetly the entire time as if what he was doing was right. It wasn't. I knew it wasn't. But I could not stop him.

That hell lasted for a long time.

Until one day I had enough.

I remembered that day well. There was a storm outside. Its harsh winds sounding much like a scream. I laid in my room, shaking harshly. My mind tumbling and turning. Fear eating at me as I waited for the foul man to come again.

And he did.

He came in as usual. With a bag of dog food under one arm and a small pitcher of water in the other. He laid the items down and stepped inside closing the door softly behind him.

He spoke quietly, his words calm and almost singsong like. His smile, which I loathed, revealed white teeth as he began his daily routine of stripping.

But that moment as I laid curled on my side, shaking, fear eating at me till the sour tang permeated my tongue, I felt something snap inside of me.

Embracing it I opened my eyes.

I remembered my vision going red and a powerful serge of something growing inside of me. I felt myself grow, expand, and rise. It felt as the entire world shook around me as I stretched above the horrid man. Growling sounds emerged from my throat as sickening sort of glee rose as the man's face contorted into pure fear.

It was glorious, but not enough for the pain and fear he caused me for so long.

I grabbed him and he started to sequel like a stuck pig. He clawed at my large hands, desperate to escape.

Hoo, but I wasn't going to let him.

I threw him repeatedly against the far wall. Then Slammed him into the ground. I crushed him, tore at him, peeled back his skin and bathed in his blood. I roared furiously as I continued to Slam what was left of him into the ground. I continued this process long before his body became so much mush against the walls.

I stared at the mess feeling empty.

I heard the voices of men coming down the halls. They burst in through the door and cried out in shock at the sight of me and the mess I made. I don't know what I had become, but I knew that it terrified them.

“Monster!!!” They cried.

“That damn kid is a monster!!!!!!!!!”

“Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!!”

One man attacked me with his baton, beating me with it. The pain caused the savage part of me to grow again. I unleashed a roar and slammed him down with little effort.

He did not rise.

I looked at the others and they ran screaming.

The door was open.

I could finally escape.

But at first I was afraid to.

I had lived in that tiny room all of my life. What was out there for someone that everyone hated?

One word came to me.

Freedom.

I didn't pause again.

I left that damn place, and killed a few more adults along the way. I left that horrid orphanage and ran out into the streets. I ran and ran and ran and never looked back.

For many years after that I could not take that form again, but its touch was still upon me. I laid low in the gutters of the city. Hunting and eating out of the trash. keeping warm under abandoned homes, and staying away from everyone to survive.

This was freedom at its finest. However freedom wasn't as glorious as I hoped it would be. I had freedom yes, but that freedom had to be kept. That meant living without being seen. I knew they were still looking for me. Those people I ran from long ago. I sometimes could hear my name on their minds as they hunted for me.

My abilities became stronger as I hid from theses humans. They had weakened during my years apart from everyone. But now to survive I tuned into everything. I learned to listen out for my name, or the name monster in the minds of humans. I learned most of my abilities by accident as I tried to survive in that evil city. I also learned to enhance my ability at mimicry. Mimicking different animal sounds, movements, and personalities saved my life more then once.

For a time I was safe in my routines.

Until I was found by them some years later...

I had just turned eleven around this time. I was caught sleeping in one of the abandoned homes. I stayed there longer then usual. It was all due to my love of the smell freshly baked goods that was coming from the bakers across the way.

I remembered a sudden feeling of something dark and hostile in the air as a sack fell down upon me. I fought and hissed until I felt a sudden familiar stiffness in my body. I could not move. Fear filled me instantly as my mind became hazy.

I once again found myself in a tiny room. But this one was far different then the one I was in before. This one had bars all over that I could see past. I was in a cage. The small cage, I was in, was in a larger dark room filled with other cages. A red light on the ceiling was the only light to be had. With that as my only light source, I looked out groggily to see what was in those cages.

It was my first time that I saw monsters.

There were all kinds there. Big, small, animal like, and scary. But all were in cages just like me. And all were just as afraid as I was. No matter how scary they appeared they emanated fear like a constant vibration in the air.

One monster, the closest one to me, looked a lot like a cat's head with large eyes. It shook in its cage whimpering out in fear.

I got close to it as much as I could in my own confined space and meowed at it.

It stopped and looked back at me.

I think for a small moment in time I made my first friend that was not an animal. I made a monster friend.

We did not talk in the normal sense, but in small meows and body language. It was a nice reprieve from the constant fear we both shared with the others in the room.

I was trapped in that place for nearly a week, with no change other then a strange man dressed in black, shaking non stop. He fed and watered us and spoke not a word. But I could always catch a glimpse of an evil mind hidden under that hood.

It was on the last day of the week that I first met the real Priests of Purity.

They came in to the room dressed in white and muttering weird words over and over again. They walked in straight lines and seemed to be as pure as angels. However there were many flaws to that comparison.

They all shook violently as if each one of them suffered from a continuous seizure. Their words were gargled and shaky. And the visual of them coming in shaking and glowing and gargling like that put more fear into me then anything else I could name.

They came up to certain cages and looked in. The monsters cowered before them and they taped a few as if checking the cage locks. However some, like my friend's, were opened and a single word caused the monsters to freeze. Men in dark cloaks came in and dragged the monsters out of their cages and out of the room. My cat head friend was one of them. I never saw them again after the priests left.

To make a long story short I told them a quick version of my time there. I told them the experiments done to me to reveal what kind of monster I was or if I was half of one. The torture they bestowed upon me in the name of curiosity and the abuse that worsened ten fold while I was there.  
In that time I learned much from the Priests. I learned that monsters did exist and many were trapped under Mt. Ebott. Learned that It was the Saints job to watch the mountain and find any monsters who escaped their rightful fate all those years ago.

I learned of numerous other barriers that the Priests had put up over the years around the mountain and the city itself. Learned that there were indeed monsters who were still living in the city disguised as humans or other animals. I found out that, once found, the priests paralyzed their souls so they could cart them away into their labs.  
Many of the monsters were sacrificed to the barrier to keep it strong. Others were tortured and killed to see what new inventive ways the monsters could gotten rid of. There were to many things that they did to those monsters that could be named.

For me it was a constant hell. One experimentation after another. Half of the time I think it was nothing more then them enjoying my pain. They always laughed.

But it was on one particular night that their laughter ended once and for all.

The experiment they wanted to test was to see what happened if they pumped a human patient full of energy.

Monster energy. Aka, their magic.

I was strapped to the table with bright lights all around me. They had placed their damnable spell back on me so I couldn't even react to anything around me let alone move muscle. I was forced to watch and wait for them to make their move. They attached things to my body. On my head, wrists, legs. They placed injectors all throughout my body and started pumping in weird multicolored liquids. After a while my body started to shake from the odd chemicals they placed inside of me. I could not control the shakes. I was fully conscious, able to see everything they did, but I was unable to move. Unable to shout.

Then they flipped the switch to some weird machine.

PAIN!!

Torturous pain!!

Electricity rocketed through my body as screams were finally freed into the air. I screamed and screamed as they shocked me over and over. They had done this before but the voltage seemed higher that time. I could not stop the screams.

Then I heard them. Screams that were not my own. Screams vibrated through out my body, mind, and heart. Screams echoed mine in pain and agony.

However the emotions from deep within me turned into something more. Something far more dangerous.

Rage.

Hatred.

Words formed into my mind that I knew I agreed with whole heartedly.

Revenge!

Enormous amounts of power slowly filled me as the torture continued.

Then I felt something. In my pained mind, a mind filled with screams and shouts of revenge, I felt something on my leg.

One of the Priests were touching me. His hands where going up my leg and toward my thigh. He was getting off from my pain.

I saw him through the haze of pain and electrical arches pulsing around my body. He wore rubber gloves and his rubber suit protected him from being shocked by the currents stretching from me. His eyes held a nasty form of lust that always filled me with disgust. He leaned down toward my face, wanting to see my pain up close. His tongue licked his lips as his hands traveled higher.

 

The rage that filled me was purely animalistic and horrifying.

It filled me to the brim.

It filled me with determination!!!!!

I opened my eyes.

With a thunderous roar my head rose up. My mouth, seemingly stretched impossibly wide, clamped onto his face. I felt blood filling my mouth as I felt my joints grow and stretch. I heard his screams as my jaws became larger and filled with sharp fangs.

Then darkness.

I admitted to not being able to remember much after I bit the man. Only small moments of bloody bodies and screams.

When I had come to I was already inside of Mt. Ebott and confused on how I got there.

I saw an odd... Blue dragon behind me, waving to me. I, to not be rude, waved back. When I turned around, then looked back, it was gone.

(I think you may know who that dragon is, eh? ;3)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finished my tale I breathed out a shaky breath and stared down at my hands. They were gripping the two bony hands hard and I eased off a bit.

I found that I was shaking. Tears slid down my face as unchecked whimpers escaped my tightly pressed lips. The dark memories, that I felt, stormed through me as I tried to push them back.

Arms from either side of me circled my body and held me tightly. I looked up in surprise as both brothers held me in their arms. Papyrus's face streaming with tears as he sniffed quietly. Sans face was scowling fiercely as I felt his harms shake around me. His teeth gritted hard as I felt him try to withhold his sobs. Some of them escaped in small groans.

I held them both to me as tightly as I could and let the tears fall.

The emotions in the room were so turbulent that I looked up to witness the expressions of everyone else in the room.

Papyrus was crying fiercely into Sans's chest. His arms holding him tightly as his body shook with great sobs. Sans face was shadowed but I could see wet trails of tears descending down his bearded cheeks. His great arms holding onto mother tightly. His right eye was empty, and his left eye was violently shining blue and yellow.

Toriel held a sobbing Asgore as he pulled an endless supply of tissues from a near by box. His face covered in tears as he tried to collect himself. Toriel's face was stiff. It was as if she was determined to fight the rage burning inside of her. She had broken the arm of her chair long ago and focused on holding her husband to her. Her teeth girted down hard as she stared blankly straight ahead.

Undyne was very surprising however. His face was stiff and emotionless as he took in everyone in the room. His expression was one of cold calculation. Finally he spoke out, “Frisk dear?”

I turned to look at him as I was still shaking between the two brothers. I was calming down but one look in his glowing pink eye and I knew what was coming next.

“If you don't mind me being so bold darling, but, how exactly were you able to do everything you said you did? And you mentioned once or twice about opening your eyes? Can you please enlighten us on what that means?”

I had become immediately frozen in my seat. This part is what I had dreaded the most. When I revealed my horrible secret. A secret I tried to hid from everyone.

But I breathed and looked at Undyne in the eye. It wasn't judgment there, but sharp curiosity.

So I looked at him and slowly lifted my hand to my bangs. Pushing it to the side I revealed my squinted eyes at him.

And I opened my eyes.

 

 


	9. The Room of Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! Had to deal with Hurricane Matthew. Luckily, the damages weren't that bad. Only a few trees tilted and a bit of flooding.
> 
> Original Fanfic belongs to Zecon.
> 
> This is a spinoff of it!

The room was silent. They all looked at me with open stares. They have finally seen the thing that humans had hated me for for so long. The eyes that started back at them were not normal human eyes. They were sapphire in color and had a strange red glow to them. They had a strange symbol surrounding the pupil, and were silted, like a lizard.

If that wasn't bad enough the irises colors and shape seemed to slowly change when you looked closely enough. As if I had trapped single colored oil within my eyes.

So this was my final dark secret. I have exposed myself to the very core and I had to wait for their judgment.

Sitting in the chair ridged and stiff I stared out at nothing. I didn't look at anyone. My past had taught me well on how people viewed my eyes. What happens when I opened them around people. They treated me worse then before. They hated me.

And bad things always happened.

I didn't hear any movement as I was to focused on listening to my racing heart. But then I felt cold hands on my own and looked straight ahead to see a glowing pink eye staring back at me. It was filled with oily tears.

I shook and waited for it to come. Blame, hate, denial, the cold “its okay their fine” routine.

Cold metal arms wrapped themselves around me and held me tightly. He sopped and whimpered against the side of my head. Confused I wrapped my arms around his hips as he leaned down to a kneel before my chair.

“Dude!” She said her voice filled with tears. Leaning back she looked at me dead in the eyes,   
"They are the most awesome eyes I have ever seen!”

I stared back at him in shock. Awesome?

“Oh Frisk! Why didn't you ever show us your eyes!” Papyrus said, his voice filled with wonder.

I looked up and saw everyone had gotten closer. Chara and Asriel stayed in their sets on either side of me but leaned in enough to look at my opened eyes. An awed expression on their faces.

“Wow kid! Look at those blinkers!! Your eyes look a bit like mine but far prettier and that's saying something! I have one hot looking eye if I do say so myself, but woow!!” said Toriel with wonder in her eye.

“Woooww! Really spectacular Frisk! Such lovely eyes! I never saw a monster with eyes like yours before! Truly breathtaking! Their so large and full of emotion! Just like an anime character!”

I looked at Papyrus and he was looking back with pride in his eyes. His toothy smile was faint but happy. I cocked my head at him, wondering why he was so silent, but he shook his head and pointed behind me.

Turning I saw Chara had his face adverted. His blush was so bright his entire head looked like a light bulb. I chuckled and hugged him from behind feeling a bit happier.  
He let loose a faint gasp and after a moment patted my hands that were wrapped around his middle.

Releasing him I turned back to look at everyone again with wide eyes as tears started to fall again. A small smile started to play on my lips until I noticed that a certain monster missing.

Sans remained seated in his chair, his face lowered and in shadow.

“Sans?” I said with a worried voice.

He suddenly got up and started to head out of the room. Unrestrained fear ate at me as I saw his retreating back.

“Daddy don't go please!!” I found myself out of my chair and hugging his back fiercely before I could blink. Gasps sounded at the speed that I had used.

My fathers back was stiff as I held on to him tightly. The fear giving fuel to my words, “Daddy please don't go! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to anger you! I promise I won't open my eyes ever again! I swear! I'm so sorry dad! Pleaseee! Don't leave! I'm soo....!!!” My words were cut off as I was lifted off of his back and into his fierce hug.

His body was hot to the touch as his fur and beard rubbed up against my face. I felt a shifting sensation as he landed heavily on his knees and curled his body around mine. Suddenly a great sob escaped him as he started to rock me in his arms. His sobs grew louder and his hug fiercer to the point I had to slap his back and scream mercy.

After he let me go with a blush on his face he took my head in his hands and leveled my gaze with his.

“Kid. Never in all my long life will I hate you. Nor will I leave you.” Tears continued to stream down his face as he struggled to speak. “Kid. I'm so torn up inside for what those felons have done to you! How they have hurt and abused you! If any still live I promise the greatest form of retribution imaginable!” He inhales and closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. His bony hands stroked my cheeks as his already wide smile somehow grew even wider. "I am so very proud of you, kid. My little kitten. You have survived so much and still held a purity in your heart...”

I froze at that and looked away only to have his bony hands gently turn my focus back to him. “You are a pure kid.. In more ways then one. Even after you went through the hellish abuse of man, you gave mercy to us. Even when man compared you to monsters and we monsters attacked you, you still held mercy. You have saved us from our thousand year imprisonment and you continue to help us now.” He leans in and nuzzles my face with his nonexistant nose.

“I love your eyes kid. They look like the sun. They are so lovely.”

I giggled happily and nuzzle him back. I threw my arms around him and purred loudly. His arms fully encircled me and we held each other for a long time. Him rocking me slowly with me purring happily and nuzzling his furred face with glee. I then felt another presence as another set of arms wrapped around us. I looked over to see Papyrus hugging me from the back. She nuzzled me from behind and I turned to nuzzle him. A strong pair of arms then gripped me to the side as I hear a loud grunt from my father. I turn and see a watery sharp eye looking dead at me as Undyne hugged us fiercely from the side. Alphys, Asriel and Undyne joined in soon after and we all held each other tightly. My purrs were on vibrating overload from the pure happiness I felt from the love they gave me. Everyone giggled and chuckled at the sound as my entire body seemed to vibrate.

 

Then I noticed someone missing. I turned and saw Chara behind me. His smile was happy and his eyes looked relaxed if not a bit tight around the corners.

He looked up and mouthed, “Later.”

I nodded and continued to enjoy my extra big monster hug session.

Once the hug was over and most everyone stepped away I pulled back and asked my father, “ Dad? If you were so proud of me? Why did you try to leave after I opened my eyes?”

He stilled and his face took on a serious expression. He sighed and looked away for a moment before his gaze returned back to me.

“Kid, I think this should be something we should talk about privately. If you don't mind walking with me?”

I looked at him and cocked my head. “Can Papyrus come?”

He chuckled, “Of course, It might be a good idea as well. Brother?” He holds out a hand to Papyrus and he takes it with a slight orange blush on his face.(I hate this ship, but I can't change it without changing much of is fanfic XP)

We waved good bye to everyone as we left the room. Chara and Asriel looked a bit stiff about being left behind but I assured them that I will call once I was done talking to my parents. They had nodded and walked stiffly way.

I was now alone with them. We all walked together slowly through Hotland and into Waterfall. I walked in the middle of them and once again felt how gigantic they were. Their size made me feel like a big child. I felt no fear here. They would never hurt me.

Suddenly father picks me up and places me on the back of his head. I laughed out in glee as I took hold of his skull and looked out the vastness of Hotland. The intense heat of it didn't get to me as much as I always thought it should. The awesome view of lava from so far away always made me giggle as it slithered and spit so far below me. I hugged my father's head as we walked into the cave leading to waterfall.  
A few Temmies waved at us as they threw themselves into a whirlpool and got spat out again, waving a friendly "hOI!" A Shyren sang lonely songs in a far corner of the large water filled cave, with an Aaron giving us a friendly wink. On and on we walked until we came to the cavern filled with echo flowers. Here we stopped and father looked around us for a few moments. Suddenly he turned off the path. Papyrus followed with a calm expression, as if he to knew where we were going. I hummed in happiness just to be with them.

We finally reached a tall wall of rock. Nothing interesting here at first glance. Then my father raises a hand and pushes a stone into the rock wall. I gasp as an entire section of wall moves and curls in on itself revealing a dark entry way. He walks in followed by mother and the door closes itself again. It was extraordinarily dark in there. A sudden spark in the darkness reveals a glowing blue bone in Papyrus's hand. He lifts his hand high in the air and lets tiny gaster blasters dance about above our heads. I look at it in awe for a moment before turning to glance down the cave's hall. It was black stone for as far back as I could see. I shivered and nuzzled further into father's non-existant hair. He chuckles and pats my leg.

“Its alright Frisk. Just a bit longer.”

I meow out in answer and Papyrus chuckles.

Soon a faint smell of water reaches my nose as the sound of a waterfall echoes down the tunnel. A faint light shines ahead and mother extinguishes our light. We stepped out of the dark tunnel to and find ourselves in a fairly large room filled with stone and running water. At its center were odd runes carved into the floor and ceiling with a floating blue crystal hovering in its center.

“This is the hall of memories Frisk.” Sans said as he places me on the ground.

“This has existed for almost as long as monsters have lived under the earth. This place holds the memories of all monsters who have passed.”

“Passed?” I asked.

“Yes Frisk. It is common knowledge that monster bodies are some what frail compared to human bodies, and their souls vanish just as fast since we are made of our own soul. In this room the memory of every monster who has fallen gets transported here.”

I looked up at him in confusion. “But father? Why am I here? I don't understand.”

He chuckles and looks at mother. She smiles and said, “You said that the Priests did something to you, am I not correct? Added monster energy?”

I stiffen and nodded.

Papyrus places a gentle hand on my head and said, “It may be possible to extract some of the monsters thoughts from you. There is a vast amount of energy in you Frisk. One that neither your father and I have noticed up until you opened your eyes. It seems your eyes might hold a great deal of power, but power that is still not fully comprehensible to us. But we might be able to use it slightly to tap into the minds of the dead monsters who's power is still inside of you. We can see what they see, and learn what they learned from the long years they have been away from us.” He looked at Sans and then back to me. “ But I don't want you to do it if...”

“I'll do it!” I said firmly.

They looked at me in shock.

“Sans, Papyrus. I came here for a reason all that time ago. I came here mindlessly yes, but I don't think it was an accident. Those monsters probably took the chance to use me as a vessel to travel here to you. To warn you all of what is happening.” I shook my head before continuing. “However that is all speculation. I don't know if that is my true purpose or not, but I'm willing to give it a shot. If it will stop the Priests of Purity from hurting more monsters and if it will give monsters the freedom they deserve,” I looked into their eyes with fierce determination. “Then I'll do whatever is necessary to stop them!” The last words were far more harsher then I intended and I felt the room seemingly shake with the intensity of it.

I look around in confusion as they chuckle at me.

“It seems the little one needs to learn some control? Right darling?” Father says to Papyrus.

He grins and hugs him tightly, “ Indeed, Lazybones.” He says with a smile. They nuzzle each other and I stare with a blush on my face. I suddenly find myself thinking of Chara as I watched them. Man, I missed him already.

Father and Papyrus proceed to direct me in front of the stone and told me to stand and allow my thoughts to drift. For a few minutes I found myself just staring at the beautiful crystal. Its blue color reminding me so much of Sans blue eye. I chuckled until I suddenly felt a pulsing start deep within my chest, the pulse grew and soon my vision shrank. I could almost hear the sounds of murmurs before everything went dark.

When I awoke I was in Papyrus's arms. Both he and Sans stared down at me with worried but happy faces.

“Are you alright Frisk?” Papyrus asked.

I nodded and a wave of dizziness passed over me.

“Don't move to much my dear everything is fine. You did a wonderful job.”

Sans was very quiet during all of this. His expression grim.

“Sans? What is it?” I asked worried.

He smiled and said, “Nothing kid, its...”

“Dad please. I told you guys everything. Absolutely everything about me. If there is something, anything that I said that has brought up something important to you I think I have the right to know.” I looked at him as sternly as possible and it caused a weary smile to grace his face.

Chuckling he said, “ So much like Papyrus.” Sighed, “Alright, alright. You do need to know. Its no use hiding it now.” standing he paces the small space for a moment and finally stops with his back to us.

“Frisk, do you know anything about your parents? Your birth parents?”

I was startled. I never thought that he would ask that question.

“Well...no. Nothing.”

“What was the earliest memory that you have, besides that orphanage?”

I thought and thought. But nothing rose in my mind. Nothing at all.

Shaking my head in defeat I replied, “ Nothing father. I only remember the orphanage.”

He sighs and turns back to me. He stood...short? as he looked down into my wide eyes.

“Frisk, the reason I ask is that the eyes you have are very extraordinary. It leads me to think that one of your parents could have been a monster who escaped our fate. Yet the type of monster it could have been is a mystery. Your powers, and abilities could range from any different species of monster that exist today, but there are to many to know for sure which type it could be.”

Leaning down he took my hand and cradled it in his hand. “Frisk, I would like to have Alphys check on your soul and body a bit. If that's alright. If we have a fair understanding of the type of monster that had sired you, we might have a better way to help you control your abilities.”

I cocked my head at him and let out a confused huff. “I don't mind that father. And the thought of a parent that could have been a monster is grand, but dad, I don't know if that would work. I was with the Priests of Purity for a year, and they found no traces of monster DNA in me.”

He looked at me sternly. “Not a single trace?”

I shook my head, “None. They ran soul checks. Blood tests. Even going so far as to do stress experi....”

I saw Sans's left eye flash blue and yellow violently. “Kid, do not speak of those things again..I...can't”

I nodded and placed a hand on his skull. “ Father, I don't mind if you have tests run on me to be sure. But I don't think much will be found. I'm just a human with some freakish flaws.” I laughed bitterly at it until a bony hand came up under my chin and brought it up to the stern face of Papyrus.

“Now look here Frisk. I don't care what they said to you in the past about your eyes and abilities. I will continue to remind you every day if I must. But you're not a freak. Your powers saved you from the worst man could deal you. And your eyes.” He leaned in close and bumped his skull against mine. “Are the loveliest eyes I have ever seen. Bar non dear.”

After bopping my nose and causing me to giggle he leans back and looks at Sans again. He nods and says to me,

“Kid, that isn't the only thing I wanted to say.”

I stared at him waiting for him to continue.

“After everything you said in there, as well as all of the past events from the last few days. I believe its time for you to choose your guards.” He said this with a stern firmness that made me smile.

“They will have to be loyal, strong, and utterly devoted. They must not stray away from you for long and one of them must stay with you at all times. I have a list of such candidates that I believe would be a good fit, but I also know that you wanted to have the pick.”

He takes out a very large roll of parchment and hands it to me.

I looked at it for a moment before firmly shaking my head.

His eyes widened, “Kid...”

“Its okay daddy, I'm not disregarding the need for guards.”

I smiled and tilted my head at him. “I happen to already have two in mind actually.”

He smiles, “Good good! Who are they, kid?”

I Grinned.

 

We make it back to the surface village of new new new home and went to our house. I was exhausted, tired, and half asleep by the time we reached our front door. Father carried me in his arms as I laid curled against his chest contently. They took me to my room, tucked me in, and kissed me goodnight.

Father promised to have extra guards on watch outside our home and mother promising to make a big waffle breakfast for me in the morning.

After they left I laid awake and stared up at my wooded ceiling. My patch work quilt was thick and soft, made by some of the best quilt monsters in the entire underground. But even the quilt's soft fluffiness could not stop the wave of cold fear washing through me.

The monsters have seen my eyes and it hadn't gone bad.

But will it last?

I shook my head and tried to think positively.

Of course it will! I just have to stay determined!

But should I continue keeping my eyes open when meeting other humans?

That made me pause as I thought about it. Should I? They always hated me before when they saw my eyes. If they see them would they make it more of a point to not listen to me?

“I think you should.”

I gasp and shoot up from my bed. I turned to see Sans leaning against the wall between two of my windows. His form was completely encased in darkness. But with my now fully open eyes, I saw him as if it were mid afternoon.

“Chara? What are you doing here?”

He chuckles as he makes his way to my bed and plops down with a grunt.

“Ahh I don't know. Had a feeling you feel goatly without me? So I popped on over to see how you were doing.” even in the dark I could see his eyebrows rapidly rise and fall at his pun.

I chuckle and lean over and hugged him fully. “I'm so glad your here, Chara.” I say softly.

He returns my hug and we sit like that for a time. Just enjoying each others comfort. After that we sat against the head board and started talking about nonsense. He punned now and again and I tried not to laugh to hard in fear of awaking my parents. We eventually just sat there staring off into the dark room. His feelings warm and pulsing contently beside me. But what bothered me a bit was the underlying tone of unease. So I decided to address it.

“Chara?”

“Yeah partner?”

“Somethings bothering you? Isn't it? Want to tell me a bit about it?”

He stiffened and his energy became a little hectic before it settled in a bit more of a faster paced rhythm. He was now anxious.

I turned to see him shift a bit to scratch the back of his head. He snorts and chuckles a bit in exasperation, “ Heehe.. can't hid anything from you can I, partner?” He breaths out and says, “ I guess I don't feel very comfortable knowing everything you just said that happened to you is all.”

I stiffen.

He quickly says, “Not that I'm not glad you told me. Trust me partner, I'm very glad I know know about your past and …..what happened. I now have a better understanding on your feelings and actions. But damn kid.” He says with a strained voice. “ The shit you went through...fucked up as hell!” He shakes his head. “I mean, DAMN, they did all that to you and you still... you didn't....fuck!” his face turned to mine and his cool hand touched the side of my face. “I'm surprised that you let us live after the shit they caused you...so much anger...”

I stopped him with a firm finger to his teeth. “ Chara. I would have never hurt you all. I don't know if it has anything to do with the monster energy that was put inside me or something else but there was no way I could have hurt any of you. Because I felt you all in here.” I pointed to my head. “ and here.” Pointed to my heart, “I knew you all weren't evil. I could feel your anger, fear, and pain. Your need and desire for freedom. Hell I thought to just hand over my soul and be done with it you know. But..” I held his cheek bone in my hand. “ I didn't give up. I wanted to know more about you all, wanted to free you in any way I could, but I didn't want to die until I saw everything you all had. What struggles you went through every day.”

I leaned over and nuzzled his forehead with mine. Purring softly, “I'm so glad that I did.”

“Damn kid.” He said with a grin.

His head tilted up and we found ourselves staring into each others eyes.

His glowing eyes seemed larger tonight, more vulnerable then before. They were hooded as they looked into my amber ones. “Kid would you permit me to kiss you, just once?" He said in a low breathless voice.(OH MY GOOOOODDDDD!!!!!!!)

I blush at the sound and nod. He leans over and touches his teeth on my forehead. The sensation of lips pressing into my skin felt so real! He pulls back and chuckles at seeing my pout.

“Heehee, I promise kid, when your older, I'll give you the real deal.”

He continues chuckling until I grab the back of his head and bring my lips to his. His body froze in shock as I pecked him on the teeth.

I leaned back and said, “Sorry I'm not good at being patent.” I give him a superior grin at my cunning.

However his eyes took on an odd glint. And I found myself trapped in his gaze.

“Partner, you better watch it. I'm trying to be good here. I don't want to hurt you after...” I stopped him again and shook my head.

“Chara, I understand. More then you might think I do. Trust me I'm willing to wait, but I want you to know how much I care for you.” I smirk and finished with, “Even if your a big goat-head.” I rapidly wiggled my eyebrows.

He huffed. “Takes one to know one.”

“Flat ass.”

“That's me.”

“Gutless.”

“So true.”

“Wimpy”

“Oh, the agony kid!”

“Heartless!”

“Pulses are over rated.”

And I shot this from downtown!!

“My big bone-headed flashlight of snuggleness!”

I leap on him and snuggle his face!

He laughs out and tackles me.

We roll around tickling each other like mad until a knock sounds on the door.

“Honey are you alright in there?”

“CRAP PAPYRUS!!”

“OH Crap!”

“Sweety are you alright? Sounds like you fell?”

“I'm okay Papyrus, just had a bit of a tumble. I'll be alright!”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah Pap! I'm good!”

“Okay dear just let me know if anything is wrong.”

“Okayness! Love you Papyrus!!”

“Hehe love you to!”

He left and we both sighed in relief.

“Fluff-head.”

“Mushy butt.”

“I will so own you in the morning!”

“Ahah how about now?”

I look down at him in shock as he laid underneath me wiggling his eyebrows.

I chuckled and get up. We rearrange the bed and I slip underneath the covers again. Chara stands and turns. I grip his hand.

“Can you stay with me tonight? Please Chara?”

He huffs down at me. “ Jeez kid, you don't know when to quit.”

He gets in under the covers and I snuggle against him purring happily as little mewing sounds escape my lips.

He chuckles lightly as he pets my head slowly.

As I feel true peace enter my mind I say, “Father wants me to pick guards now.”

He stiffens, “All well and good, there are some promising monsters in his guard.”

I smile and said, “I was actually thinking of looking into hiring some of his sentries.”

He shifts a bit, “What?”

I looked up at his face and watched as realization started forming in his eyes.

Grinning sneakily at him I said, “Hope you and Asriel don't mind working overtime. Because you guys are going to get a lot of it.”

 

(Hope Ya'll enjoyed this chapter! If there are any typos, such as he's being called she's, etc, let me know in the comments!)


	10. Promises to be made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!  
> Had alot of stuff to do.  
> Anyway, finally, Chara and Asriel become Frisk's bodyguards!

The next day Sans gathered all of his personal guards and royal employees before our cabin in the middle of New new new home village. Everyone came, or at least those who were already on the surface at the time. This was last minute and things had to be rushed around a bit. Sans did not want to waste anymore time then needed to ensure I was protected and safe. Undyne was there along with Asgore and Undyne, who was filming with his camera crew in the background. They looked so proud. It filled me with joy to see their happy faces.

Today was Chara, Asriel, and my official bonding day. We would bond under a “Contract” that would seal us into an even tighter bond then ever before. They would become my guards. My own security guards. To tell the truth the sound of those words were kind of funny to me. It sounded like I was some huge supper star or something...well come to think of it I guess in a way I was. I was the royal monster ambassador and I was important to the monster's cause. So I guess I was important in a way.

Sans stood... "short?" on the front of his large porch. He was in his royal robes and armor as he stood at attention awaiting to address his subjects. Papyrus and me stood by his side as he called upon Chara and Asriel to step forward. They both came dressed in unfamiliar clothes. Asriel in a dark rainbowish suit, white tie, white button up top, black slacks, and black freshly polished shoes stepped out first. He looked so handsome it was hard not to stare. He didn't march with pride as I thought he would, but instead walked slow and stead down the isle, between the monster guards standing at attention in front of our wooden cabin. His posture, facial expression, and energy was so different, it didn't seem like it was Papyrus at all. Where was the funny energetic skeleton I knew? A small part of me felt saddened by his new attitude. I made a mental note to ask him later.

Walking next to him was Chara, and boy did he clean up good. He only wore a suit one other time to my parent's wedding and that in itself was a sight to see. Now he walked down the path with his brother at his side. He was dressed exactly the same as his brother except his jacket was dark red and his tie also red. He walked with an air of calm and determination that I never saw before. His eyes focused and serious. His energy tightly controlled. He, like his brother, was also acting oddly. What was going on with them?

They stopped in front of our cabin and knelt before us. For a moment it made me very aware that my parents were in fact royalty and with me being their adopted daughter, I was the princess. It startled me a bit as the thought passed through my mind. But I shook it off. I knew my parents and friends. I knew that my status would not change how they felt for me.

We would still have fun, work hard, and interact with each other. This was just a formality.

I breathed and continued to watch and wait.

Sans stepped forward and held up his hands before the two brothers.

“This day, I have called you both before me to grant you a task. One that my daughter has hand picked you both to preform. It involves constant attention, sacrifice, and your devotion to one of the most precious possessions I have. My daughter.” He looks back at me a bit before looking forward again at the two skeleton brothers. “The task I bequeath to you is a difficult one and one that I will not force on you if you do not wish to take it. Speak now your answer.”

I felt myself blushing at Sans's speech.

My goodness it really does feel like I'm a princess. Heheh, its almost as if Chara and Asriel were my knights in shining armor or something. Or in Chara's case, demonic armor?

I find myself trying to restrain a giggle until I saw both brothers turn their gazes at me. For a moment I almost thought my heart stopped. Pure determination flared in their eyes. They continued to stare at me as they said,

“We wish to take on this responsibility. To protect the daughter of the king and queen with my life and my soul. To make her waking hours my own as is her dreams. Her pain and sadness is our own. Her death would be our own. We will treasure her as the people treasure her.” Both spoke as one and the harmony of their words was boggling. It almost scared me to see how in tune they were with each other. However I knew that that kind of harmonious attitude could come in useful in the days to come.

Sans nodded and lowered his hands as he said, “Then rise kin of flesh and fluff and stand before your new mistress.”

Papyrus nodded to me and I nodded back. We knew what to do. We've been practicing all morning as I was trying to eat the lovely waffle breakfast she made me. I took my place in front of the brothers as they stood before me stiff and blank faced.

I gulped at the sight of them, but knew this was important. Personal feelings had to be pushed aside.

Lifting my hands I held them up, palms up to await their hands. They placed theirs down into mine and a magical jump pulsed through us. I closed my eyes and felt my soul being pulled out of my body, it sat before my chest in all of its red heart shaped glory. I opened my eyes to see Chara and Asriel's souls also before them. Chara had a red soul, and Asriel had a rainbow color.

I now had to be very careful on this next step. Touching a monsters soul was sexual in nature and taboo if not given permission by said monster. Papyrus had told me that privately as Sans was getting ready. I could not stop blushing throughout the long speech.

I had to hover my hand only a few inches below their souls careful to not touch them and allow the brothers to do the same with mine. We would say our vows and the contract between us would be complete.

Reaching out I set my hands close to the bottom of their souls just barely touching them and felt the pulse of each brother. Asriel's was warm and gentle while Chara's was cool like an autumn breeze. They reached out under my out stretched arms to place their hands together under my soul. I could almost feel them. I felt the pressure their presents. It felt as if they were inside me almost.

I swallow and look both of them in the eyes and said,  
“My soul is bare for you to see, give my life a chance to be, protect me from our enemy.”

They replied, “Our souls are bare for you to see, our lives we give to protect thee, our enemy shall fall before thy feet, we are your shield, your weapons, your relief.”

Something seemed to suddenly snap between us, like a rubber band had been released. I jerked a bit at the sensation accidentally touching the bottom of Chara's soul. It was a mere brush but his soft intake of breath and stiffened body told me I did something to him.

In embarrassment I quickly closed the contract spell. “As our souls are bare, we have agreed, to this contract that will seal the deed. Your souls now know mine and mine now knows yours. Protect me with your all, my loyal security guards.” I stepped back quickly and lowered my hands from their souls as mine quickly retracted into my chest. They did the same, however Sans face was a bit red. I guess mine was a bit red too, but we're both humans. After bowing to me one last time they walked to my sides and turned to face the other guards.

They now stood at my side, my security guards at last. My pride in them knew no bound.

Sans walks up behind us and raises his arms again. “My guards and royal attendants! You have witnessed the bonding of the contract between the princess and her new guards! From this day forward, Chara and Asriel Dreemur will be the royal security guards for princess Frisk! Do all agree that this has followed the old ways! Speak now!”

Loud shouts of agreement filled the air. Undyne's was very apparent in the crowd.

“Then the ceremony is complete!” Sans took no time in commanding his forces as he continued discussing a few more details about the wall and what not. Asgore and Toriel had to stay behind for this since they were a major part of the plans. Undyne stayed because he was filming the entirety of the speech to the other monsters below. None of them could approach us now.

My ceremony was now over so I could go. I turned and walked away from the house. Papyrus looked at me but I shook my head at him.

I would be fine.

He nodded and turned back to the speeches and commands that father was giving.

Asriel and Chara walked along with me as we trekked through the village. I guess you could say I was testing the feel of having them as my security guards. They both felt very stiff and something seemed off with them. It made me uneasy. So I turned to a dark empty patch of woods a little ways from the village before I stopped. They stopped as well and stood silently.

“Guys, can you please tell me whats wrong?”

Nothing.

“Guys?”

Still nothing.

“Guys, come on please, I know this is your job but give me a bit of a break here. Your going to suffocate me with your stiffness.”

Still nothing.

“Getting a bit goatly here you know. And your so stiff you look glued to the floor.” I tried a light bit of joking to see if they changed their expressions. Nothing.

I looked at each and saw an intense expression on both of their faces and quickly decided that whatever it was had to be nipped in the bud fast.

Using my speed I distanced myself from them a bit to look them in the eyes. As I turned I found only Asriel standing where I had been. Shocked I looked for Chara and felt two arms encircle me from behind.

“That's not a good idea partner. Anything could happen if you stray to far.”

“Gods Chara! You guys have to lighten up! I know things are a bit dangerous, but please don't be that way with me! Please it...” I felt myself tearing and fought it. “Please don't do this with me I beg you!” my body started to shake as I cursed my weepy weakness.

Why the fuck am I such a god damn baby! Damn it!! Weak and weepy! Why am I so fucking weak!!

“You're not.” I look up to see that Asriel had walked over to stand before me. He touched the side of my face and whipped away a tear.

His expression was so serious, it was almost alien in his face.

“Frisk. You're not a baby. It's understandable to be confused and upset with change and I apologize if we scared you with our sudden change in character.” His smile was grim, “But we gave our oath that we would protect you and we will stand by it.”

“Not if you start changing yourselves!!”

Papyrus tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“You always shout when you talk! You laugh when your happy and you always have a bright energetic energy. But now your voice is softer, your energy is calmed and your laugh is gone!”

Even at that moment I knew my arguments were stupid, but the changes in them were so fierce that I felt unbalanced. Like the world under my feet were tilting to far to one side.

Tears streamed down my face. FUCK IT!

“Chara usually is so laid back and relaxed. Care free! He seems to take things in stride and always has a funny joke to share. But now....Hes too serious, too quiet.”

Sobbing I lean back heavily on Chara's chest and his hold becomes and embrace.

“Damn it guys I don't want all this to change you both this much! I love you for who you are. I love you both so much! This change is so alien to me! I don't...”

“Heee....”

A puff of laughter tickles the back of my neck.

“Pfffttt..” More laughter erupts in front of me.

“Hehehehehehehehahahahahah!”

“AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!”

Both brake out in obnoxious laughter as Asriel falls to the ground rolling. Chara begins snorting as his head rests on my shoulder and he tries to catch his breath.

I stand there confused as all hell.

What the...?

“Ah partner, it was worth it to get that look on your face! Ahhahah!”

“HAHAHAHA! HUMAN, THE HYPERACTIVE ASRIEL WILL NEVER CHANGE! YOUR FACE WAS THE SERIOUS ONE. A GOOD PRANK BY ASRIEL! HEHEHEHHE!”

But I knew that their words were lies. I could feel them, didn't they know that. We were closer soul wise then ever before. Their words were hollow. They were trying to cheer me up. Instead I felt alienated.

Standing emotionless I opened my eyes fully and said softly, “Stop it.”

They stopped.

I walked away from Chara arms and turned to look at both of them. I stood straight and my hands where on my hips. My eyes narrowed as I opened my mouth to say, “Do you boys have any idea how childish that was! My gods! If you weren't fully grown I would put you over my knee this instant! And that's not a promise, that's a fact!”

I stopped and frowned at myself.

Over my knee? What the what?

Chara face went from surprised to amused. “Wow kid I didn't know you were into that kinda stuff.”

I growled at him and before I spoke again I felt an odd shifting in my head.

“ I'm not... a...and that's beside the point! W...w..what the heck were you guys doing? The logic of the circumstance is not clear to me at all! I...I...I mean really, it feels like episode 45, on Bark bark kissy Cutie! When the main character was......”

Woaww Frisk! Hold your horses! Why was I going on about Bark Bark kissy cutie? I don't even watch it as much as Alphys does. I flinched as I looked back into myself. Something was wrong here.

“LOOKS LIKE THE HUMAN LIKES THAT HUMAN CARTOON AS MUCH AS ASGORE!”

Shaking my head I tried to clear it as I started again, “NO..no no! I meant to say,” I felt my self visibly shake as my voice seemed to change harshly, “ That anime is awesome! Its filled with warrior women with large weapons! Justice! Honor! And fighting!” I found myself posing in a very familiar stance. My legs spread, arms at my hips, head held hi a deep obnoxious laugh exited my lips.

“UMMM....HUMAN ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T SOUND QUITE LIKE YOUR.....”

“ASRIEL!!”

He stood at attention at my voice.

“What are you doing there you lazy sack of fluff! We have training to do! Hop to it!” I found myself marching away and heard the two brothers scurrying after me.

Something was wrong! Something was wrong! Something was fucking dilliosious wrong!!

“Hey hey Asriel?” I heard Sans whisper.

“Yeah Chara?" Papyrus whispers back, his voice returning to that softer speach.

“I think we really went a bit overboard with the being to serious thing.”

“You think she's lost it?”

“Nah. Just...just stay close and we'll think of something. This is not normal.”

“Gotcha!”

I wanted to tell them that I heard them but for some reason I could not stop my marching body.

Then all of a sudden a far more peaceful presents entered my mind and I found myself slowing. It was only now that I could feel the change inside of myself but it was and odd sensation. Like a fogginess that seemed to mold itself into different shapes in my mind.  
I found my body straighten and my arms wrap themselves behind my back. My head was high and my steps a slow even march. A low hum emanated from my lips as I trotted along.

“Ummm... partner?”

I slowly turned to look at Sans. His expression changed a bit as he looked into my eyes.

“What is it Sans?”

He seemed to struggle to straighten his face, “Um hehe...You feeling okay there kid?”

I sigh out and smiled up ahead as I marched slowly. “Never been better my friend, it just feels like such a nice day. I must say a nice cup of tea would be lovely right about now.” I guffed at that. The sound and actions so very much like my father's.

"Wait, I don't even like tea!"

“Oh boy kid.”

“Chara, what is going on with Frisk?”

“Don't know Rei. But it seems serious.”

No kidding! I had no control over my body!

“Hey Rei, wait I have and idea!!”

“Eh?”

I turned and see Chara wondering away from me to find a nice shady spot under a tree. He settles down and closes his eyes. Not to long after a snore emanated from his slumped figure.

“OH COME ON CHARA! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING! YOU LAZY BONES! ARN'T YOU SUPPOST TO BE PROTECTING THE HUMAN! IF IT WERN'T FOR ME NOTHING WILL GET DONE! NOW GET UP THIS INSTANT!”

The funny thing is that the one who marched up to Chara and shouted at him wasn't Asriel.

It was me.

 

 

I quickly found myself down in Asgore's lab staring at Asgore as he poked and prodded me. After a few minutes of sample taking and asking questions Alphys said, “ I..It's just my hypothesis, but it seems Frisk is broad casting ourselves through the magic we placed within her. It's not something I've ever seen before. However I have just the thing that might help in this situation!” She marches back into her lab and Chara, Asriel and I wait in the little clean room on the same bed I woke in yesterday.

Chara sighed and said,“Hey partner.”

I turned to him.

Chara face blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head and said, “Listen, we're sorry if our sudden change of mood scared ya'. We really are, but.” He turns his head and eyes away as he continued, “We wanted to take this seriously, we can't...”

Asriel steps in as he sits next to me on the bed. His voice that soft deep tone.  
“We can't keep fooling ourselves forever Frisk. As much as I would like to go back to the Asriel that you first met, and trust me, I would love to, I also realize that this is a very serious position that I'm in.” He turns away from me and continues, “I was loud and brash and naive for to long Frisk. After everything that has happened with the humans so far,” He turned to look at me, “What happened to you and your past. What I saw in your soul as I gave you my magic,” He shook his head, “ Frisk. It made me realize how serious this all was.” He looks down at his clasped hands. “It made me realize that I can't fool myself anymore.” his hands tightened and his brother placed his on top of Asriel's.

Chara continued for him. “Partner. Me and Rei here talked. A lot. We realized we cared about you and could not stand another thought of some asshole human taking advantage of you. Or hurting you.” Chara's serious face turned to me and his other hand reaches up and gently captures my chin. Leaning it down gently he looks me in the eyes and says, “Partner, at first I took a vow to make sure no harm comes to you when you left the ruins before. And I admit it was to keep a promise to a good friend.” He chuckles but it stops quickly as he leans closer.  
“But after meeting you, getting to know you, and watching you as you struggled to help us.” His smile was open and genuine. “It made me see you for who you are. Here in this land ruled by humans. I want to be by your side. Protecting you, guarding you, and when it comes to it, giving my soul for you.”

“Indeed.” Asriel says, “We promised and took an oath on it, not just before you and the king, but to ourselves.” Asriel brings his other hand up and places it on my cheek. Both brother's hands felt suddenly warm and their energy smoothed over me like a calm wave. Asriel warm, Chara cool. I snuggled into their touch and purred out in pleasure.

“We will protect you Frisk.” They said at once. A part of me sobbed on the inside. My two friends, two very good friends, were changing themselves for me. I suddenly found myself crawling into Asriel's lap and curling up into a tight ball. I sobbed quietly. Their hands petted my head and back, as I wept for them, my family, my friends, and selfishly, myself.

Chara's head came to rest on my back as he continued to pet me. We were all there together. Asriel's figure seemingly over looking the two of us as I laid curled in his lap and Chara's upper half laid on my back. We stayed that way for a while until Asgore returned.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours passed and I was still in the lab. Asgore had run some tests and gave me some injections that should quite the over active magic racing throughout my body. After a few more tests and questions he told me to stay the night to see how the injections reacted to my body and left.

I laid on the bed in the center of the room as Asriel and Chara sat on either side of me waiting patiently for me to sleep. Their eye sockets sported twin circles of exhaustion under them. I looked at them and said. “You two need to sleep sometime.”

They nodded but didn't move.

Irritated I ordered them to at least bring extra beds in so we could all sleep.

Chara tiredly snapped his fingers and two more beds appeared out of nowhere. He and Asriel scooted them closer to my bed and made it look like one big bed before we all snuggled down to sleep.

I would admit that being sandwiched by them made me feel so much safer. I smiled as their arms wrapped around me and I held Chara tightly as I snuggled back into Asriel.

Sleep finally found me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke slowly and groggily the next morning as several sensations crept up on me at once. One was an intense head ache and a sore ass. The other was my gums felt like they were swollen and my teeth felt funny. My ears were ringing weirdly and they felt kinda heavy as well. It seemed my entire skeleton itched for some reason, and I could not stop shivering.

Then I realized that I was still wrapped tightly in the arms of the skeleton brothers. I smiled and tried to relax but the sensations were to uncomfortable. I found myself needing to sit up and rose swiftly waking both brothers from their rest.

“Ahhhrrar...Hey partner what's.....” Sans sleepy expression changed instantly into shock.

“Chara what are you gawking a......” Asriel turns his head at Chara's pointed finger and his face begins to transform into a gawking expression.

“What is it guys?” I asked as I noticed my voice sounded funny. My teeth felt so weird, it was hard to talk around them for some reason.

“Umm kid?” Chara began but Asriel beat him to it.

“Frisk! What have you done to yourself!”

I cocked my head at him and a whimper of confusion passed my lips.

“Kid, I think we need you to calmly follow me.” Sans says slowly and takes my hand.

Confused I follow him as Asriel struggles out from under the sheets and follows. We walked to a mirror at the other side of the room and Sans stops before I approach its large surface. He turns and looks at me and says, “Partner, listen closely to me. I don't know what happened last night. But something happened and I need you to be calm about it.”

I cock my head again.

He sighs and says, “For some reason it seems you have changed...a bit... during the night. I don't know why but you have. I want you to know that this still makes you you okay. So don't freak out to much.”

“Chara, what are you...?”

He suddenly pulls me in front of the mirror and I see myself.

I stare at the odd creature looking back at me for a few moments. My eyes widening as I take it all in. A huge pressure builds in my chest and shoots up to my throat and out of my mouth.

I screamed.

 

 

 

(I wanna continue, but I can't. Chapter ends here. Apologies my friends!)

(But still, hope ya'll enjoyed, and remember most of all, stay determined my friends!)


	11. Le' Change'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk has changed!  
> OHHH DEAR GOOOODDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos goes to Zecon for creating the original fanfic! This is a spinoff of it!

The sight before me was definitely not me, well not entirely. It was still my height, my skin color and my eyes, but everything else was very different. My hair was the normal brown, like it usually was. My lips were also normal, as well, I guess... But my teeth were sharp and pointed like a sharks and a pair of elvish ears that hung low on either side of my head. I looked up to the top of my head to see two small silver horns protruding out from the white snowy hair. Something waved behind me and , using the mirror, I glanced back and saw a long brown skinned tail, tipped with white hair. I brought my hands up to my face and saw that they were shaking. But not only were they shaking, they were now tipped with long black claws. The shaking worsened greatly.

I shook and shook and shook. I looked at the mirror to see the odd creature staring back at me again. She shook so hard that she vibrated with it.

That's when I felt it. The sensation deep in my belly that shoot up my throat. It erupted from my mouth in a loud ear piercing scream.

I suddenly found myself running all over the room mindlessly. I jumped over the beds, slid on the floor, circled around the skeleton brothers a few times before continuing my mad dash all over the large clean room. The entire time my arms waved wildly and my screams seemed endless.

“FRISK!! FRISK!! IT'S OKAY PARTNER!!” Chara shouted at me.

“IT SHOULDEN'T LAST LONG I HOPE!” said Asriel as he looked lost as to what to do.

“FRISK DON'T WORRY WE'LL FIND A WAY TO CHANGE YOU BACK!” Chara says to me as I jumped repeatedly on the bed.

Those words stopped me. I turned very slowly to look him levelly in the eyes. I then jumped down and walked to him slightly slumped and stood there for a moment.

Chara sighed and placed his hand on my horned head, “Easy Partner no need to freak out so much. Asgore should be able to turn you back....” I grabbed his jacket before he could finish and brought my face up to his.

I said in a low voice. “I'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself. And if you dare change me back.” My voice growled, “Your going to have one hell of a time.”

 

Chara face contorted to a look of utter confusion and disbelief. “What the?”

I suddenly kiss him full on the teeth, making a loud smacking sound as I finally released him. I then hugged him fiercely as I said, “I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY I COULD DIEEE!! AHAHAHAH!”  
I jumped up and down ecstatically with him in my arms and kissed him all over his face. By the time I was done his face had gone bloody red with his blush. His eyes vacant and his body slid to the floor with a groan as I released him.

I finished and turned to Asriel who was presently scooting away from me as quickly as possible. His hands up in front of him in peaceful surrender.

I grinned my new toothy grin at him.

He screams.

I pounce on him and proceed to kiss him all over his face with happy smacking sounds!

After word I hop off of him and run out of the lab screaming joyously leaving two very flushed brothers sitting on the floor looking stunned.

I ran from the lab with speed that not even I knew I had and soon found myself up and out of the mountain entrance. I stood on the very edge where mere, months ago, I had stood with my new family. Now I stood there a new being! I wasn't sad, weak Frisk anymore! I was monster FRISK!!!! The view of a mountain and a city facing off from each other before me filled me with a new sensation. As if I would finally be able to protect the monsters under the mountain. As if I finally had the means to fight back with more then I ever had before!

I opened my mouth and let loose a roar of joy! The sound was so loud that it shook the air with its intensity. I roared out to the mountain and city! Letting them know I was reborn! That I was no longer weak!! I wanted them all to hear me!!!

I continued to roar for a moment letting out as much noise as I could. Until I stopped in need of air. I breathed hard and fast as adrenalin coursed through my body. I shook with it. The joy could not be contained!!

I have to share this with everyone! My joy! My elation!

Shooting off down the path my family and I took long ago, I ran down the mountain trail toward New new new home village. Racing on all fours the woods around me were a blur. It seemed my limbs had also changed to a point in which I could run like this. My arms felt longer and my legs felt stronger. The ground gave away to my strength and speed as I felt something odd. Like suddenly I wasn't in the same place as before. Then I realized I was teleporting like crazy!! As I ran I seemed to jump through space and time and land several yards further then before. Usually it would take an hour and a half to reach the back side of the mountain. But this time it felt like minutes were being pealed away as I speed along.

So this is what its like for Chara? No wonder he uses it so much!!  
In no time I saw the gates of the village before me and raced on through them. As I entered the gates two very confused monster guards were searching for something. Probably heard my roar and was looking for the source. They didn't seem to notice that I blew right past them. I finally stopped right in the center of the village. Monsters, who were walking about trying to do their chores stopped and turned to stare at me. Their eyes open in awe as they saw me on all fours, tail whipping behind me in glee. Claws digging into the ground as I shifted my head to look at everyone. Sitting up I stand on my legs and smiled toothy at them as joy continued to shake my entire being. The run didn't seem to faze it at all. I then felt a sudden urge to dancing!

So, fuck it, I did!

I kicked up my legs in a crazed beat and slammed them back to the ground. I moved, I wiggled, I shimmied, and I trotted. Jumping, skipping, throwing my hands in the air, I didn't care what they thought of me! I wanted to share my joy, my new change with them! My energy flared, my soul sang! I danced to an unheard song and I didn't care!

Suddenly it did seem that music played around me and the sounds of shouts and hoots of joy began to surround me. I finally found myself taking notice of the fact that music was playing. Alphys was behind a huge DJ station, don't have a clue where it came from, and he was jazzing the air with is spooky tunes that were as crazed and hipper as I was. The other monsters around me had also joined me in my dance. They shouted and skipped and trotted and leaped. Then I found myself arm and arm with some monsters as we started odd forms of ring dancing. Some with no arms I slung my arm around their backs and danced by their sides. I could feel their energy pulsing and filling the air with their happiness. It felt as if they were relieving themselves of the sudden pent up stress. I was more then happy to give them their relief.

I didn't notice the shadows that towered over me until I heard, “Frisk?” and stopped dancing. Turning around I looked up to see my parent's worried and confused faces staring down at me. I stared for a moment before I smile in pure glee and threw myself into their arms. “Pappy! Daddy! I'm changed! I'm not human anymore!! I'm one of you now!!” I hold them tightly kissing their faces and nuzzling their soft fur.

They took me from group of still dancing monsters and into our house quickly. They sat me down and I bounced were I sat. My energy to extreme to keep calm.

Papyrus and 2nd father stood in front of me for a moment before seating themselves across from me.

1st Father blinks and leans forward and asks, “Daughter are you alright? Where are your guards?”

I opened my mouth to answer when I feel a sudden presents behind me. Chara and Asriel materialize on either side of my seat as if they were always there.

“Here sir.” Chara said coolly.

Father and mother looked at them with sour expressions.

Father said, “Would you to please explain what has happened to our daughter? Its only been a day that you were her guards and this happens?”  
I can feel both brothers stiffen and I stand up.

“Asriel, Chara, Its not their fault and I will gladly explain my actions and situation myself. I promise to tell you everything.”

They looked at each other then back to me and nodded for me to continue.

So I told them everything. When I was done they had darker expressions on their faces. I became worried and sat back down and yelped as I sat directly on my new tail. I moved it gently aside and sat down a bit more carefully. I heard Chara snickering behind me.

I gave him a slightly annoyed look until father said, “ This could be problematic.”

I turn back to him with wide eyes and said, “ What do you mean father?”

He was slouched forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands clasped before his muzzle as he explains, “ The humans will not take your change lightly dear. They already treat you differently because you associate with us, live with us, and call us family. But this...” He looks me in the eyes, “ This new form of yours could spark new hatred toward you. New complications. If they see you changed they will treat you even worse then before...”

“FATHER!” I shouted stopping him.

He leans back in surprise.

I breath and start again, calmer, “ Father, I beg you to see this from my point of view for a moment please. I've lived with these humans all of my life, and the ones here.” I shook my head. “ Are not good people. I don't know about the rest of the world, there may be in fact, people who will accept monsters for who and what they are. But the people here don't care. They will still hate me, they will still despise me, and they will continue plotting to attack us. I mean, I have no clue how they even got over our walls before to attack mama and me! But if they can find away to get passed our magic to hurt us, then they will find a way to attack me no mater my form.” I breath and catch my breath as I look at the two monsters I loved. “For as long as I could remember I wanted to be something other then human. I was hurt, abused, and hatted by them ever since I was a child. They kept calling me a monster, a creature, a thing. They never treated me with respect as a living being.” I sighed, “ I hatted being human with my entire being for so long. And now,” I wave my hands before myself. “ I have changed! I am no longer the weak human Frisk! I can feel it. I feel all of you in here with me.” Tears slid down my face as I looked at them. “ I can feel you and papa, Chara and Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne. You all are in here with me, a part of me, you know I speak the truth. I know you can feel my utter joy at this new form. I would die if I ever turned back. I feel more like your daughter now! Truly a part of you and I cherish that more then anything!” I walked up to father and mother and I hopped into fathers lap and hugged him, whimpering softly in his neck. His fur tickled my face and I nuzzled him. Great arms encircled me and held me tightly. My tail waved happily.

“Please understand father, I don't care what the humans say or think. I believe we should be proud of who and what we are no matter the consequences. I will stand strong for the monsters here in this land.”

I raised myself up and look him in the eyes, “ I will stand up and make myself known to both humans and monsters everywhere. I will make them see that equality is possible. I promise. Help me become stronger daddy. I need you by my side more then anything now.”

After I finished it felt like I had exerted all of that energy and felt horribly exhausted. I slumped upon his chest to tired to continue.  
Chara and Asriel came over and were stopped by the wave of my father's hand. He gets up with me in his arms and takes me to my room, with the brothers in tow. After putting me to bed and tucking me in he pats my head and says, “ I understand dear, and I will do all I can to help you. I'm actually amazed at your new form.” He smiles tilting his head. “I seeing me and your mother in you and fills me with a happiness that I can not explain. But I would like to have Asgore check on you one more time to see exactly what happened alright.”

I nodded.

He nods back and motions for both Chara and Asriel to follow him downstairs. They seemed torn as they had vowed not to leave me alone. So father suggested just Asriel follow him. Asriel leaves letting Chara know he'll fill him in with the details later and closed the door softly behind him. It was now just me and Chara.

He lays down on top of the covers and looks me in the eyes, his expression one of wonder.

“How you doing Partner?”

I smile and tap him on the forehead before snuggling up closer to him.

“Fine Chara, just fine. I'm still sore but happy all the same.”

“That's good Partner really good.” He paused for a moment, “ I can see most of us on you when I look at you you know.”

I giggle and say, “Really?”

He chuckles a bit, “ Yup. Lets see, well first clear thing is your parent's hair and horns.” He touches my hair and taps the horns playfully. I giggle as he continues, “ I see Toriel's teeth and uh...” He taps my arms squishing them a bit, “ Muscles.”

Surprised I also tap my arms and felt how much harder they were.

Wow...

He continues, “ I guess the long tail is a bit of Asgore since He's the only one with a long tail, and the tuff is probably your parents shorter tails. And I'm guessing from Mettaton, you just got his lips.” He touches my lower lip slowly with hooded eyes before he snatches his hand back and chuckles a bit more. He suddenly sighs and says, “ To bad. I don't see me or Asriel anywhere on ya. Guess its because your hiding your skeleton from everyone. If you had become a bit more like us you would be so hot!”

I chuckle as he posed like a cover model, or Mettaton, you take your pick.

“I mean steamin Partner! You'll burst with hotness!”

I giggled some more.

“You'll set the world on fire!!”

low laughter finally escapes my lips.

“Burning up the streets!”

I was rolling now!

“Ah Partner enough, I'm blushing so hard my face is on fire.”

I could not breath now as I slammed my fist into my pillow. We then heard a cracking sound and quickly got up from the bed and looked under it. It seems I did get a good amount of strength from Toriel since I punched clean through to the floor.

Woops..

 

Not to long after that Asgore came over. He was ecstatic at my new form. He called Toriel and He and Mettaton ruHed over to look at me. Toriel was so hyped about the fact that I inherited her teeth and muscles that He was very close to dragging me out of the house to train me. Father stopped her before He could drag me two feet from my chair.

Asgore took some blood samples and Mettaton helped as they used a fairly large machine to process my blood and check my soul.

Asgore conclusion was that because I was so openly excepting of the souls inside of me that the change was soul related not blood related.

I was a bit saddened by this until He assured me that a spirit was just as important as blood. Since monsters were purely souls and magic anyway. So technically if I continued to except them into my heart and soul, the more I would become more monster. I would still have human blood but my soul will eventually become half monster. Or maybe even purely monster.

However this got her thinking about my eyes again. If I had a parent that was a monster then clearly their half of me was hidden deep in my soul. Probably sealed there when I was very young along with my memories of them. He had said this all aloud as He packed up her things.

With this new hypothesis on hand He raced out of the house joyously.

Father and I hugged tightly as He told me He was so happy that I had changed. It made her proud to see a part of her and father in me. I smiled and told her it was an honer to finally be a part of the family.  
He frowned and ruffly patted my head before saying, “ Silly child, you have always been a part of this family. No matter the soul or blood.” He then kissed my forehead and left the room.

Toriel and Undyne talked to me for a bit before leaving as night fell. Chara and Asriel stayed with me the whole time. Their presents a calming balm to me.

As night had finally come over us we, mother, Father, Asriel, Chara, and I, just finiHed dinner when a monster guard came in with a letter.

It was from the Mayor.

 

I was shaking so hard in the back of the limo as Chara and Asriel sat calmly on either side of me. Father made it clear to the human security guards and limo driver, that if Chara and Asriel could not come, then I could not come. So they called and got the okay for my guards to come along. Oddly enough it was a very quick agreement. If there was something I learned about with the Mayor and the people he worked with, was that to never fully trust quick agreements. But the Mayor was our only hope for a peaceful unity with the humans of Ebott city. So I had to go no matter the fact that I felt uneasy about it.

Now here we were in the spacious limo with the human guards in front of us. Chara sported large mirror like glasses, where he got them I don't know, and looking as lazy as ever. Asriel also had glasses but his was black. He looked professional as he sat straight in his chair and stared back at the human guards quietly.

A bony hand slid over my own and grasped it. It squeezed tightly as I flinched. I knew whose hand it was. I squeezed Chara hand back as I leaned heavily on Asriel's shoulder. I breathed in and out drawing their calming energy into me. But in doing so I also opened myself up to the security guards thoughts as well.

“Wow what a bunch of freaks.”

I stiffen.

“Look at them all, won't be surprised if they fucked each other day in and day out. No morals with beasts. I mean look at that girl, Hes so hot, already got nice round titties and big hips to. Ssss damn I would fuck that ass 24 seven.”

I could not tell which guard was thinking what but both minds were pretty dark and disturbing as hell.

“Damn that is a sexy bitch. Too bad Hes got monstered. Probably happened after fucking them all. Though I do admit its sexy as all hell. Bet I could get away with boning her right here and those two, “Guards?” won't stop me. Probably pat me on the back and ask for my autograph. Sorry fucks probably would feel jealous since they don't have pricks.”

“Jeez, theses guys are guards? Their nothing more then a pile of fluff! Damn I bet one swing to the head and they'll fall to pieces. That tall one keeps staring at me like that and I'll do it just because.”

The guard to our right sneered at Asriel giving me the impression which one thought that.

I shivered and clutched to Chara hands tighter.

“Hey Partner. I know you can hear me. Whats wrong? I feel your soul. Is distressed and its getting worse.”

Relief filed me as I remembered that I could talk to Chara telepathically.

I thought, “I can hear their thoughts Chara. Its horrible. I can't seem to push them out right now, and that guard on the right might start something with Asriel.”

Just as I finished thinking that the right guard shifted and leaned forward to look Asriel in the eyes.

“You got a problem with me Goat man?” He said with a country accent. It was deep and growling.  
Asriel turned his head slowly to look at the other man, but he did it in a way that his joins groaned and creaked eerily.

“Do you need something human?” He said slowly and darkly.

I was leaning on him and I could feel his shoulder shaking as if he was holding something back.

I pushed a bit into his energy and found him snickering.

"Wow Asriel I didn't know you for the teasing type." I thought to myself.

“Well I could not let this buffoon get away with petty insults and rude thoughts now can I. You also know Chara isn't the only one who can hear and feel you.” His tone had a touch of hurt laced into it.

His words surprised me and I thought back, “I'm so sorry Rei.”

“Its alright Frisk. I know your getting used to me acting like this. It will take time, but just know that I.....”

Asriel was interrupted by the guards sudden shout, “Fucking freaky goat ass bitch! I'll tare off that smug look on your face if you keep staring at me like that! Knock your.....”

A knife was right by his throat in seconds. That knife being held by Chara.

“Yo asswipe. Maybe relax a bit and take a load off. You don't want to get shanked, now do you?” Chara voice was low and controlled, but it held a deep threat to it.

The two men sat up straighter. The one on the left said, “You don't want to do anything stupid now do you Goat man? You do anything and we have the right to shoot ya in your fucking smirky face. And I don't think the people will appropriate a monster threatening one of their own. Espcially with a weak ass bone ya call a weapon there.”

"You really wanna challange me?"

The left one smirked nastily and replied, “Go right ahead! Bet you won't survive 5 seconds against m-"

_SLASH!_   
**-9999999**

Chara just kept smiling, as he jammed his knife into the man's head. He twisted it, before pulling it out. He spat on the guard's corpse.

And he was just smiling and smiling and smiling.

After an hour we finally reached the Mayor's building and exited the limo before the remaining human guard snapped out of his shock. We entered the building and walked the long distance to the receptionists desk. The entire time people stopped and stared at us as they took in our appearance. Chara and Asriel looked regal and dashing to my opinion and they walked confidently behind me. I myself, had cleaned up well. I had bruHed my hair, to the best of my ability with my horns in the way, and dawned on a freshly pressed royal dress that my mother hand made for me. I had worn Chara present to me all that long time ago. The blue skull shone brightly as it wiggled and jigged as I walked. I was also still shoeless. Since mother didn't wear shoes, neither did I. Actually it was a good thing to since I know sported longer clawed toe nails in the long run.

People whispered and gossiped as we neared the receptionists desk and I stopped a foot before it. I knew this woman behind the desk and He was a real piece of work. He liked to play this game with me every time I had came here in the past. Since I was so short, just five feet, I could not see over the tall desk. However every time I came in, He forces me to stand directly before the desk so not even my head to see over it. Anything He wanted me to write on I had to make a blind grab for it. It didn't help that He kept the damn papers out of reach.

Breathing careful I addressed her.

“Good day Wanda. I'm here for my five o'clock appointment with the Mayor today. He sent me this notice,” I held up the letter in my hands with his name on it. “ To see him as soon as possible. Can you please tell me if he is available now?”

Throughout my entire speech Wanda talked on the phone as if He could not hear me. He grew louder as I spoke and laughed obnoxiously as I finiHed.

“I really hope the humans in other cities are not like this.” Asriel said sending his thoughts to me.

“Me to Rei.” I reply tiredly.

Suddenly the woman kept saying hello several times and looked down at her phone in disgust. He hangs up reluctantly and turns pointed eyes toward me.

Chara chuckles and mental says, “Heee heee. That should get the dumb bitches attention. All yours Partner.”

I smile to myself and look the woman in the eye. He shrinks back with a sneer as He took a good look at my now open eyes and over all appearance.

I tried again, “Hello Wanda, I have a....”

“ I know what you want shorty.” He interrupted rudely. He nosily grabbed some papers from under her desk and placed them on top. Keeping them very close to her as He said, “ Just file theses papers and he'll be right with you shortly.” He emphasized shortly as He addressed me. His eyes shifted to take in Chara as he stood to my right. He sneered at his height and appearance.

Guess He has a problem with short people.

I could look into her thoughts to find out why He had a problem with our heights but I didn't give a damn. Plus the head ache wasn't worth it.

Asriel stepped forward to retrieve the papers but the woman pulled them back further and said, “ Not you walking dead, the girl. You ain't got no appointment do ya?” He said sneering at him.

He politely inclined his head and said firmly, “Well indeed I do miss. You see I'm the young ladies security guard and it's my job to assist her whenever He needs it. So would you be so kind as to....”

The woman throws her head back and laughs rudely. “Oh my god! You hearing this shit!” He addresses the entire room. People stopped and stared at us openly.

I gritted my teeth, my lips sealed in a tight line.

“He said assist! Fucking assist! What your shortness is now a disability that you need a tall dead guy to help you out? What you going to get him to change your dipper next. Poor poor little....”

Then, Chara did something shockful. Killing the guard, expected. Bur what he did here.

He bitchslapped her.

SMACK!

**-10**

"Shut the fuck up, and give me the goddamn papers.

The woman immediately gave us the papers, feeling her face. Chara's slap left a big red handprint on her face. I giggled at the bitch.

The receptionist shook at his gaze. His eyes widened and He began fumbling around for her phone. He called for the Mayor's office and we walked to the side of the large room. Next to a set of plants and fancy decorations we sat with our backs to the walls. Asriel and Chara sat close to me and my hands grasped theirs as I tried to breath. My tail wiggled in irritation and Asriel grabs the tip lightly.

“There, there Frisk.” He said in a calm voice. “Everything will be fine now. The Mayor will come soon and hopeful we will be out of this nasty place faster then you could blink.”

I nodded to him and looked him in the eye sockets. His expression was gentle and I raised my hand to touch the side of his face.

Before he could answer Chara chuckled behind me and said, “Ahh, Old Chara used a trick I taught him long ago. I haven't seen him use it until now. Gave her the good old bitch slap." He chuckled low his head tucking in as he tried to conduct himself.

Asriel grinned at him. “Well brother I didn't see a point of using it until now. No real reason to. But that woman was very rude. I believe if I took any other form of action nothing productive would have come of it.”

“True bro, true.”

I chuckled at their antics and noticed the tip of my tail was still in Asriel's hands. I looked at it as he sat there and straitened the white hairs and teased the uneven strands. His eyes held a child like amusement as he played with them. I smiled to myself as a bit of Asriel's old self shone through. I was happy to see it again.

I suddenly feel Chara stiffen and Asriel drops my tail and looks up. Turning I look up to see a large group of security guards walking toward us. Unfortunately lead by the two we rode in the limo with just a few moments ago.

I started to shake a bit until I felt the calming waves of assurance form Chara and Asriel. Surprise filled me as they mental wrapped me in their confidence. I smiled softly and looked up at the guards approaching us.

They stopped a few inches from us, trying to use their height to intimidate. Chara laid back in a relaxed position, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. Asriel leaned into me with his arm around my hips in a comfortable position. His touch helped calm me as I smiled tight lipped at the humans.

“Ms. Gasterr?” One of the guards asked. It was the one that kept trying to threaten Asriel back in the limo.

I nodded at him, refusing to say anything.

“I'm afraid your guards could pose a threat to the security of the people of this building and ask if you could send them back to the mountain as soon as possible.”

I froze and felt Asriel hands tighten around my hips. My tail whipped about for a millisecond before settling back down between our touching legs. I breath and feel Chara thoughts brushing against mine. He didn't touch me physically but he did touch me mentally. That was enough.

I look at the guards firmly and respond, “ I don't think so sir.”

The human guards begin to spread out, surrounding us. “I don't think you understand the situation miss.” He said with a hint of a threat in his voice. Superiority echoing through his speech. “ We don't want no problems, nor do we need their kind starting anything.” He glared at them and then looked back at me. He then spoke slower as if he addressed a child. “ I know you expect these monsters to protect you little princess, but,” He raised his hand, stopping me when he saw that I was about to speak, “ You need to start standing on your own. Your a big girl now and big girls need to learn to take care of themselves.”

I heard the sound of fabric popping and ripping. Looking down I see that I had torn into the couches arm rest. I then remembered that I wasn't weak anymore. I had Chara and Asriel but I also wasn't that weak human Frisk anymore. The thought filled me with...

I looked back at them with fierce eyes....

Determination!

I sit up straighter and waited till the man was done speaking before saying with a tight grin, “ Oh well that is true,” I said with pouting lips, I felt the sick fuck looking at them and could practically hear the desire building in his mind. “But I would have to politely say,” I opened up my eyes wildly at him looking slightly crazed. “ No deary.”  
He steps back along with his other guards. I gave them the full effect of my odd eyes as I continued, “ You see I have the words of your Mayor that I could bring my guard with me for my protection. And if they are not......”

“You would be guarded by human guards on the premises! I assure you that no harm will come to you. So just send them....”

“I don't appreciate your tone!” I said with a commanding voice. It was deep and controlled. I didn't even recognize it for my own.

He shut up fast. His body became stiff as he was caught within my gaze. I used it to my advantage.

“I think you forget who your speaking to. I am the Princess to the King and Queen of the monsters of Mt. Ebott. Agreements broken between us and the Mayor means his word is useless to us.”

“What? That's not...”

“Did I tell you to speak?” I said in a low deadly tone.

His body went completely ridged as I finiHed, “If your Mayor can't keep his promises then we have nothing left to discuss. Either my guards stay or we all go. Your choice...” I finish by grinning my new set of sharpened Toriel teeth at him. He and the others stepped back further in fear. My darkened features held an evil look to them.

Just so you know...I did it on purpose.

“Now now. No need for that princess.” said and all to familiar slimy voice. “ All's well then ends well right? Our promise still stands!” The Mayor walks between the guards and puHes the last one to the side. He stops before me and regally bows before my chair. To me it felt like a form of polite mockery.

“As you can see princess I am here to take you to my lovely abode.” He offers his arm. “ Shall we?”


	12. Of Sins, Blood, and Bone. Oh, but mainly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th New Monster Frisk(or Frisker? Eh, fine, just Frisk.) has to go visit the mayor.
> 
> I don't trust the little prick, sadly.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a new main character is introduced!
> 
> Well, two.
> 
> Again, the original fanfic belongs to Zecon!

  
I never took his arm.

I looked at it coldly for a few moments before rising and taking Chara's arm instead. I looked at the Mayor in polite patience as I waited for him to move. He stood stock still for a second, probably shocked that I didn't take his arm, before pulling it back with a grin and a shrug. Turning he walked to the elevators and we followed him. The human guards stayed behind.

In the elevator Chara and Asriel stood close to me as the Mayor tried to make idle chit chat with us. I didn't like him and I found myself unwilling to speak to him. His mind and energy today was very... odd. Usually it was bubbling with noxious amounts of good will and sticky undercurrents of lust. Today though it was very different. It was cold calculated and sure.

I didn't trust it.

"Mayor, sir. I have brought two more guards for Princess Frisk." One of the soldier's said, to both the Mayor and our surprises.

"Frisk, I would like you to meet your two new guards, Yuki, and Zecon."

When I saw the two guards, I was shocked. It was a human guard, and a monster guard. The human guard had brown hair, fairly white skin, like a white person, brown eyes, and wore a black leather jacket, and wore khaki shorts. I saw a sword sheathed on his back. It pulsated with... determination?! The monster had a dragon-esqe look. It had blue and red scales. Was it the one dragon that waved to me before I started my adventure?!

"Hello again, Frisk." Zecon said.

Well, that confirms it.

"Greetings, Princess Frisk." The human, named Yuki, said, kneeling to me. He had a calm, but protective look on him. I knew this one wouldn't betray me. It was one of the few good humans.

Usually I kept my thoughts tightly closed against the mayor, only allowing myself to feel his emotions for the sheer inability to really close those off. But today I found myself almost giving in and reading his thoughts just to see what he had in store. So I tried it a bit. Oddly enough his mind felt chaos. I could not make it out. Excitement, surety, he kept repeating the words, “Soon, soon, soon...” I immediately shut myself off from him.

By the time we reached the office floor I was clutching Chara's arm tightly. His other hand come up and laced through my own as we exited the elevator. We entered a small room with two chairs and a window that led straight to the Mayor's office before the Mayor stops and turns around to address us.

“I'm sorry chaps but this is were I ask you both to wait here while me and the little princess go in and have a private chat.” his words were sickly sweet as he addressed us. His hands clasping and unclasping.

I stiffened and Asriel said, “ I'm sorry but Frisk is not allowed out of our sight. We are to remain by her side at all times.” His tone was friendly but firm. As he steps forward a bit, his body slightly in front of mine.

Chara, however, remained silent. I could feel his glare through his mirrored sunglasses. His body pressed closer to mine protectively.

The Mayor sighed and said, “Oh I see, well that is a problem. You see the information is only for the ambassador's ears alone. Very high security. It involves the monsters current situation and lets say,” He pauses to make the moment more dramatic. I wanted to punch him in the fucking face for it. “Some information on the “Priests of Curses?”

"Nope."

We all stiffen at those words and I breath out as I tried to reason through my situation.

The Mayor hadn't hurt me in the past. Just made some uncomfortable moves on me. With Chara and Asriel at my side now I could just call them if he tries something funny. I also have Undyne's strength. If the Mayor does touch my butt again I could just give him a firm bitch slap to the face for his trouble.

I grin a bit evilly at those thoughts before I heard Chara'smind echoing through my own.

“That's right partner. Plus you have my necklace that I gave you right? Well if he does start something just touch it for me okay?I'll know something is off and come right in.”

Asriel adds, “Me as well Frisk. Don't forget you do have the help of your friend the Great Asriel!” His voice changes a bit to his old self and it made me smile a bit.

I sigh again and looked the Mayor in the eye and said, “ Very well sir. My guards will stay here, however I hope this will be quick?”

"Negative, Princess. I will stay with you during this." Yuki said, stepping foward. The Mayor, albeit a bit hesitantly, nodded.

He grins and I felt an unpleasant shudder crawl up my spine. “No more then a few minutes my dear. I promise.” He holds out his arm again and I stare at it like you would a rattle snake about to strike at you.

“Kiddo I can come in there if you want you don't have to go in alone.” Chara mentally says quietly to me. His energy brushing up against mine in comfort.

Call it a premonition, but I had the distinct feeling that I should go in there. That it would be important. And that Chara and Asriel should not go in, no matter what.

So I shook myself and mentally replied, “If I don't start standing on my own two feet Chara then I'll never be a good ambassador. Besides you guys will be in the next room, your presents there is enough for me. I'm happy I'm not alone this time with this man.

 

I disengage myself from Chara arm and walked up to the Mayor. I stood in front of him for a few seconds as he kept his arm up. It was as if he was waiting for me to take the damn thing. I huffed out in irritation as I accepted it just so he would stop acting stupid.

A harsh shiver of cold ran down my spine at the contact.

“Well then boys the little princess and I will only be a few short minutes, please just sit and wait here for her.” He said as he led me to the other room. I turn around in time to see Chara and Asriel standing in the middle of the room looking conflicted. Chara eyes winked out and two empty sockets stared back at me.

The door closed.

The office was much darker then before as if the lights had purposefully been turned off. The curtains were firmly drawn together and barely a speck of light shown in from anywhere. Unnerved, I tried to pull my arm from his but found I was unable to. I had monster strength and I could not pry my arm from his!! I pulled again and suddenly felt very tired. I found myself slumping a bit against him.

“Ahhh poor princess, feeling a bit tired after your ride from your castle under the mountain aren't you? Poor poor thing. Come over here and sit on this plush throne I have ready just for you.”

There he goes again. Mocking me. I wanted to make a snide comment but I could not seem to muster the energy. My body felt so cold and heavy for some reason. Like something important was being drained from me. He walked me to the plush chair in the center of the room and put me into it. The moment my back touched the chair I instantly stiffened. I could not move.

Fear rocketed through my body as an acidic taste coated the back of my tongue.

No no non no nononononononon!!!!

But yes, it was. That damned fucking spell that I remembered so well. That damn spell that only one group of people used. The fucking Priests of fucking Purity! The only movement I was able to muster was the ability to shiver. I could not seem to stop myself from shaking. My eyes widened as they looked back up at the Mayor. He looked down at me with a triumphant look on his face.

“Now then that is a good princess.” He said with that fucking sweet tone of his. His fingers touched my face lightly as he purrs out in gratitude at my trapped body. Yuki smacked him across the face, unsheathing his blade.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTAR-"

Yuki didn't get to finish his sentence, as the Mayor snapped his fingers, and Yuki fell to the floor, unable to move.

The Mayor then went back to me. He glided his fingers dangerously close to my breasts, with Yuki growling angrily at him

Then, he did it. He touched them.

I yelped, wincing. Yuki growled even more angrily at the mayor, as he circled his fingers around my nipples, then pinching them. I winced again. Yuki kept growling, the growls getting more and more angry. He twisted them, poked them. He pulled at my poor nipples. I yelped, and winced. Then, he let go of my nipples, as my breasts bounced from the recoil.

He begins to pace the floor in front of me as I tried to move myself. I couldn't.

“You see my dear everything that your friends hold dear right at this moment is thanks to me. Their permission to be above ground, their truck of supplies, even the fact that their still alive is all thanks to me!”

He stops in front of me and slams his hands down on the armrest of my chair. “ Do you really think I give a god damn about a bunch of freaks that suddenly decided to pop up from underground like a bunch of daisies? Do you really think I give a fuck about monsters from the stone age! DO you really think I give two shits about their wishes! NO!” He slams his hand down on the seat again. “They belong back in the stone age were our ancestors buried them! They belong back under the earth were their freakish appearances don't tarnish the beauty of human civilization! Look at yourself!” He said as his voice rose. “ You only have to live with them and look what has happened! You've changed! You're becoming one of them aren't you? That will be us if we let them into our society! They will change us! Warp us into their sick twisted shapes!” His breath was harsh on my face as he stood there over me for long moments. Then, to quickly, He seemed to calm down and he touches the side of my face again. It was a soft gesture. It made me sick and icky in my stomach.

“However with the help of the Priests, your monsters will soon learn their place. And you,” He chuckles as he licks my cheek. I growl in disgust. “ Will be beautiful again and warming my bed.” A sickening dread filled me as he leaned over to my lips. I bared my teeth at him showing him my shark like teeth. He jerks back and said, “Eww.. need to fix you fast. Don't want to lose any bits that are precious to me you know.”

He pauses and thinks for a moment. His face and eyes calmly regarding me before continuing, “By the by, do you happen to know what befell twelve Ebott city men a few days ago?”

I looked up at him in question. Was he talking about the ones that attacked me and mama?

He grins slyly and says, “They vanished you see, and no one knows their location. But it was clear they hatted monsters. May be even tried to pay them a visit a few times. But for all of them to just vanish over night.” He leans back over and looks me in the eyes, “Could be very dangerous to the monsters cause now wouldn't it? For a whole group of men to vanish? Very peculiar. All of them had loved ones. Families that would miss them. And not a trace of them to be found?”

His smirk became sickeningly sweet. “What would happen if it was rumored that the monsters could have taken them..or in this case,” he leaned in closer, “even eaten them?”

I shook my head in denial and he just laughs.

“No matter what you say dear, the evidence speaks for itself.” He pauses and looks me in the eyes levelly. His grin should not have gotten any slimier then it did. But it did. “I do happen to have a proposition for you my dear.”

I new what he was going to say. I didn't have to read his mind to see it coming. Yet still I pleaded for it not to come. I begged to not have to hear it.

Someone didn't like me somewhere because he said it anyway.

“I propose that in return for the entire incident to vanish,” He paused dramatically again, but this time I wanted him to just shut the fuck up. I didn't get my wish. “In return I wish for you to live with me.” His touch was back and it slid down to my thighs squeezing them. “ I want you in my bed every night. Naked every day. And begging for me to take you every time you see me.” His squeezes became rougher. “And you are not to say a word to your little monster friends. YOU are to remain obedient to me and please me when ever I say...or,” His pause was less dramatic and more dangerous, “I'll have no choice but to tell the world what your little friends have done, and set the wrath of the Priests on your heads.” He releases me and I stare at him in horror as his sickly smile seemed to spread further. Like fat melting on a hot skillet. “I'll have you moved this evening. Just give me a few moments to get my papers in order and I'll be back to collect you. Wait right here.” He hummed as he patted me on the head and trotted out of the room through another door.

I sat there stone cold for a few moments. The memories of the past and the possibilities of the future started to grind together to form one large hunk of ugly possibilities. I was once again standing on the edge were I felt that I could do nothing. That I was trapped in another web of repeating abuse and to weak to fight back.

But this time. This time my new family was also in danger. One wrong move from me could kill them all or worse. Lead them to the laboratory of the Priests of Purity.

Those fucking Priests!!

I breathed as two old friends filled my mind at that moment.

Rage and determination!

They filled me as the thoughts of those evil creatures hurting my friends and family crossed my mind. The thought of Chara falling to their spells and weapons. Papyrus being tortured and beheaded. Undyne being experimented on along with Alphys and Mettaton. Chara and Asriel being pulled apart and rearranged for the hell of it before being crushed slowly. I could almost see Chara blue eye staring back at me with tears in his sockets as the press falls on him turning him to dust.

As the images of their demise flashed through my head a single thought came to me.

Would we have to do what the Mayor said? Would we have to let him....

I thrashed in the chair as I mentally screamed out,

NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

NEVER AGAIN!!

FUCK THAT FUCKING NOISE!!!!!!!!!!

I PROMISED MYSELF NEVER AGAIN!!!!!

I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE!

I AM FRISK THE PRINCESS OF MONSTERS!

I AM NOT WEAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Yuki, struggling, managed to get up. He struggled, and managed to get to me, before activating the pendant.

I thought and thought. Finally I decided the only thing that would work is if I thought about them. So I closed my eyes and thought about being by their sides. Asriel's silly grin and love for spaghetti. Chara glowing eyes, his calm smile, and his jokes. I thought of their arms at night when I slept in between them, safe and secure. I saw an image of them standing with their arms out to me, waiting for me to take their hands.

I mentally reached out and took them firmly.

I felt a shifting in the air and a sudden dropping sensation as I fell onto something hard.

“YEOCH!”

I looked up at the startled face of Chara. I had landed in his lap.

Elated that it worked I smiled with tears in my eyes.

“Frisk what...?” He began.

"NOT NOW CHARA, GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

But a crashing noise sounded as the Mayor's voice rang from behind the door. “PRINCESS!!! WHERE ARE YOU PRINCESS!”

I jumped and said hurriedly, "Chara get us out of here! Get us out of here now!!!”

Chara jumped up with me in his arms and grabbed Asriel, who was reaching out for him.

The Mayor opened the door.

But we were no longer there.

 

 

We had teleported to the top of the building at first then continued to teleport away from the Mayors building. I directed Chara to an abandoned house in the far side of Ebott city. I had lived there before and almost no one bothers with the place. It was said to be haunted. It's exterior and interior were shabby and old. Not only that, but it also resided in the old city. The deserted part of Ebott city were it was considered to old fashioned and out of style.

The people of Ebott city despised that portion of the city.

The little house was several miles from the city center and hidden behind larger buildings. It was a small place but just what we needed right at that moment.

When we finally arrived Chara and Asriel held onto me until I shoved them away from me. I stumbled a bit until I fell heavily onto my knees and vomited up everything in my stomach. I mean everything. I think I even vomited up yesterdays meals to.

As the contents littered the floor I felt two pairs of hands on my back. They patted and rubbed me as I heaved. It was only after I could not heave anymore that I noticed I was crying. The tears fell down my cheeks harshly as my body trembled. I put a hand up to my mouth as sniffles erupted out from my parted lips. Then I felt the sound coming up from the pit of my stomach. I held my hand tightly over my mouth as a scream erupted from my lips. Yuki looked like he was used to seeing people vomit. Same with Zecon too.

A scream of rage, anger, and a scream of hopelessness.

I bent forward from the force of it. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

My body vibrated from the sensation. The entire time Chara and Asriel rubbed my back they said nothing. They didn't need to. They just waited until I got everything out of my system. I was very grateful for that.

It felt like hours had passed until I was able to calm myself. I could barely move but I also knew that I could not sit idly there while my family and friends could be in danger. So I sent one thought to the brothers.

Warn my Chara that they may be danger.

Chara and Asriel looked at each other and Asriel nodded. He stood and said, “ I will handle this.”

I looked at him and thought, “Come right back when your done alright.”

He blinks and says, “Oh no Frisk don't worry I'm not going anywhere.” He pulls out his phone.

“I must be more exhausted then I thought if I forgot we had phones.” I thought misirably.

Chara hand stilled and he said, “ Do you want to clean up kid?”

I nodded.

We were about to leave the room, leaving behind Asriel s he waited for my Chara to pick up the phone. The sudden thought of leaving him alone terrified me. I turned in Chara arms and screamed, “ Asriel!!”

He turns startled with the phone still in his hand.

I breathed and said, “ Can you ummm...please come to?”

He blinks and nods as he walks toward us. Together, we found the bathroom and Asriel finally got my Chara on the line. As he explained the situation to him, Chara checked to see if the pipes still worked. Luckily for us they did. The faucet pumped water into the tub and filled it almost full before he turned it off. I sat numbly on the broken toilet as I waited for the tube to be ready. My body felt numb and my eyes crusty and heavy. I suddenly felt a soft wet cloth on my face. I looked up to see Chara staring back at me. His eyes troubled but he said nothing. He cleaned my mouth and said quietly. “Do you want me and Paps to leave the room while you undress and wash?”

The thought of them leaving me was unthinkable. I started to shake without a word and my eyes widened uncomfortably.

“Whoa whoa kiddo! Its alright we'll stay we'll stay.” He holds me and I sniff as the shaking comes to a stop. His emotions felt unbalanced and his mind dark, but his presents felt calm as always.  
I hugged him fiercely as I rubbed my nose into the crook of his neck. His sigh vibrates through me as we just held each other and breathed.

“Um I'm sorry to interrupt.” Asriel says in a quite tone.

I turned to him.

“Your parents are on the line. Do you want to talk to them?”

“Did they...?”

“All of the monsters are leaving New new new home for a while. They have been ordered back underground for their safety. Your parents have also returned.”

I sighed. I felt much of the weight leave me as I heard the news. “Good, then yes I will speak to them.”

I took the phone and cradled it in my hands. “Papyrus? Sans?”

“Oh my child! Are you all right! What did that man do to you!” Papyrus's voice was filled with worry and rage.

“Papyrus I....I....” I sniff loudly, “ I think it best if I tell you both when I'm there. I want to see you so badly!” I cringe inwardly as the tears started again. Asriel and Chara stood closely not moving. Their hands on my shoulders.

“My little kitten! Where were Asriel and Chara? They were suppose to....”

“I'm glad they were not with me Chara or they would have been in danger to...”

He was silent for a moment before asking, “Why did you say that dear.”  
I huffed out as I tried to breath. “Priests of Curses.” I said tiredly. That was the only answer they needed to know.

Two low growls echoed from the phone.

Then my 1st father said, “How much more do we have to put up with those vile humans!” Her voice was filled with disgust and fury.

Sans said, “Daughter are you sure you can't tell us everything now.”

I shook my head until I remembered I was on the phone and said, “Yes Father.”

He was silent for a moment before he said, “ Would you feel better if you told Chara and Asriel right now and have them get back to me?”

I said, “Yes Father.” There was no hesitation. I didn't want to wait longer then necessary to tell them, but I wanted to tell my parents myself. Face to face. Not through a plastic device. I wanted their warmth near me. I missed their warmth already.

He gave me his understanding with the hope that we would be able to talk more when I came home.  
He hung up and I gave the phone back to Asriel.

I got up roboticly and walked to the tub. Staring at the water I started to remove my clothes and after ward stepped inside. The cold fringed water did not deter me as I remained unmoving in the tub. Chara and Asriel had turned their backs to me and remained still.

“Frisk you okay?” Asriel asked softly. I shook my head unable to utter any more words. I curled up and felt heavy. I then heard a sound of movement before a hand settled on my head. I looked up to see Chara sitting beside the tub his head turned away from me.

“Partner, you know we're here for you don't you? I've...we've always told you that. Please don't think your alone in this. You can tell us whenever your ready. There's no rush. But the longer your like this, the sicker you'll be and the more you let that bastard win.”

I stare at him until I felt the sensation of his hand petting my hair in long soothing strokes.

A shiver ran through my body and I found myself crawling out of the tub and into his lap. I will admit no thought of the fact that I was nude, wet, and female, rang through my mind at that moment. What I wanted was comfort. I wanted to feel someone I trusting beside me.

“Frisk?” He said as I settled in his lap. I curled up and didn't answer. My tail wrapped around me and curled around to touch his back. Asriel came over and places a thick towel around my body as he sits on the floor beside us. He wraps his arm around his brother and me and pull us close to him. We sit that way for long moments as I just breathed them in. Asriel had the smell of pasta, spices, and bone that reminded me of fun times in the kitchen. Chara familiar smell of hotdogs, spice, and bone reminded me of home.

Fresh tears slowly fell down my cheeks as I opened my mouth and told them everything that the Mayor had said and did to me. I told them about the effects the room had on me, the way the chair felt when I sat in it. Why I could not summon them into the room. The way the Mayor seemed so confident in his belief that we were utterly under his control. What the Mayor said he wanted from me in exchange for my cooperation. By the time I was done I felt a bit better if not exhausted from the entire endeavor.

Both brothers had become frozen as I told them my story, and when I finished they remained that way. I didn't care at the moment. I was just happy to be with them. Safe in their embrace.

I was becoming sleepy and yawned out tiredly. Chara gets up and lifts me in his arms. Asriel follows and they go in search for a place to put me to sleep. They found a fairly okay, if not level, bed frame. A mattress that was propped up on the wall for some reason, fairly clean blankets ( that they used magic to clean, pillows, and even a stuffed teddy bear for me to sleep with. Not caring that I was to old for stuffed animals I cuddled it close without a word. I snuggled down with Asriel sitting on the corner of the bed and Chara standing in front of him.

I was caught in half sleep half wakefulness when I heard them speaking to one another a few moments later.

“Paps. I need you to call the king and tell him what Frisk told us. I'm...I'm going to step out for a while.”

“Chara,” Asriel said, his voice low and unsure, “ Are you sure this is safe to do? What if....?”

“It's alright Paps. I got my orders. And I know I'm within my right to do this.”

I heard a light knocking sound. “ Just watch her for me Paps, please. She has been through enough and doesn't need any reminders that a boogie man is out to get her.”

I hear Asriel chuckle, “ Don't worry brother she is dear to me to. I just wish I could come with you to see justice done.”

I hear Chara snicker, “ Heheh justice. Oh yeah it will be done alright bro. But don't worry, if you like I can bring you some souvenirs when I get back.”

Asriel grunts and responds, “I think that would be a capital idea brother.” Then his voice lowers dangerously, “Make that Papyrusfucker bleed.”

Chara chuckles darkly and a sudden sound of wind I knew he was gone.

I heard a shifting sound of something clicking open. Buttons pushed as Asriel dials on his phone. The sound of ringing and the faint deep voice of my Chara. Asriel relates to him everything I said, careful to leaving nothing out. He was very silent as he listened to the responses of my parents on the other line and he said.

Then, Yuki and Zecon came in.

"Hey, Princess, you mind us sleeping in here with you two?"

I shook my head, saying I didn't mind.

I heard Yuki walk downstairs, and heave something upstairs. When he came back, he was carrying the couch from downstairs.

For a human, he was very strong!

Yuki then placed the couch beside the bed, as he got a blanket, dunno where he got it from though, and placed it on the couch. Zecon and Yuki then laid onto the couch, one on each side.

Oh god, Asgore now has two ships to make now.

“It's being taken care of your majesty.” Asriel says coolly.

Then a few more affirmatives before I heard the phone snap shut.

The bed dipped as I felt Asriel crawl up and lay down by my side. His long arms reached around me and pull me close to his front. I turned around and cuddle up under his chin, pulling as much of his body to me as possible. He squeezes me close to him and settles his chin on my horned head. The sounds of the abandoned part of the city were filled with stray dogs and cats as they hunted for food. The wind howled and the room grew darker as night crept in on us. The entire time I waited for Chara to return.

I had a fair idea what was going to happen and I knew that it could cause problems in the future. But after all I been through.....

I don't give a flying fuck anymore.

 

…...............................................................................................................................................................

 

The next morning I awoke with the feeling of two bodies in the bed with me. I guess I had slept around the time Chara had came back. I turned to great him only to see an unfamiliar human face staring back at me with a crude smile and blood shot eyes.

“Hiya girly.”

I screamed and jumped off of the bed. Asriel, his back to me, fell off the bed with a grunt.

The man laughed, “Ah now now girly. Don't scream. Old Billy just wants to have fun with ya!”

I felt material dropping down from my body and looked down. I was still just wrapped in the towel from last night. I wrap it around me again and look up to see the man leering at me. The man walks determinedly at me, seeming to disregard Asriel or just didn't see him.

HOW THE HELL HE DIDN'T SEE HIM WAS A MISTERY TO ME.

The man reached out to grab me and I saw that his eyes were rimed red. I realized he was drugged up to hell.

He grabbed my breasts hard, as I squealed.

A fluffy hand reached over and grabbed the mans arm tightly. The man looked at it blankly and followed it up to a very cold faced Asriel. Yuki and Zecon were by his side, and Yuki's eyes were flashing red and blue.

The man screams were shrill as he saw his face. He started pulling and kicking out at him but found he could not move.

“Well well what do we have here? A human trespasser?” Asriel tisks him, “Not a good day for you sir, you see the great Asriel....” before he could finish the man stabbed at him with a knife and Asriel grabs his other hand easily in his own. “is in a very bad mood right now.” He finishes with a low threatening voice.

He kicks up and slams his kneecaps into the mans crotch. The mans scream became even more shrill as I heard a cracking sound.

And I bet you it wasn't Asriel's joints cracking either.

I watched without sympathy as Asriel laid the man out flat. He slammed him across the room, using his blue ability he slowed the mans movements down and threw several bone attacks at him. The bones smacked the man in every directions causing very hilarious faces to emerge as he hit him over the head a few times.

Yuki then took his blade, and impaled the man. Zecon summoned water spears, and impaled the man with them tol, as Yuki took his blade out of the man.

By the time the three were done the man had three royally huge knots on top of his head and was groaning horribly. Asriel then picked the man up like a sack and inclined his head to me to follow him. We walked outside and I watched as Asriel deposited the man into the nearest dumpster. Wiping off his hands he sighs and breaths in the morning air.

“Woooooo! What a lovely morning!”

I giggle and took his arm as he led me back inside of the ruined house.

It appeared that Chara hadn't returned and I grew worried. Asriel assured me that he was fine. He would know if anything bad happened.

I had to trust Asriel's judgment.

My stomach was growling loudly as we heard a noise coming from the living room. We were sitting on the bed in the bedroom where we slept that night.

We sat up and heard the steps walking down the hall then stop. A door opened and closed. Then the sound of running water as the bathtub was being filled.

We stand and make our way to the hall together before Asriel stops and motions for me to stay a few feet from the door. He knocks and said, “Chara is that you?”

“Yeah bro. Just...just wait for me in the bedroom I need to finish cleaning up. I'll be right out in a few.”

Chara voice was tired but he was alive.

Asriel and I made our way back to the room and sat back on the bed. A few minutes passed before the door opened again and an odd clinking sound vibrated down the corridor. Chara walked in wearing clean but odd clothes. His uniform was gone replaced by a very large blue jersy and overly large pants. He had rolled up the pants so that they hung heavily around his ankle bones. The shirt hung on him so badly that he looked like a kid wearing his dads top. His bony feet were completely bear as he clanked into the room.

I got up and walked to him in worry until I noticed two large black trash bags in his hands. Chara looks down and nods at them.  
“Ones my uniform, needs to go through a serious professional dry cleaner.” He pauses before tossing the other bag to Asriel. It jangled eerily.

“The other is a few souvenirs for Paps.”

Asriel takes the bag and nods to Chara. He gets up and leaves the room with his bag. It jangled and clanked the entire time as he went to the living room. To do what with it I wasn't sure.

I stood before Chara and look up at him. His expression averted from me and his hands tightly clutched to his sides.

I could feel him. He was worried. Very worried. He was felt fearful as well. Fearful that I would....

I shook my head and walked up to him. My hands reaching up and touching either side of his head. I leaned his head down and touched his forehead to my own. I purr up at him and rub my head firmly against his as I said, “ I could never fear you Chara. Nor will I feel disgust or hatred toward you.” I wrapped my arms around him and lean into him heavily. “You silly goat-head. Don't you know it yet.” I hold him tighter. “I love you to much. I love you with all of my heart Chara. I know that I'm still young and I still have a while to go before I'm woman enough for you but...” I look up at him and say, “ I hope you will give me time. Time to heal, time to grow, and mature. But I also don't want to force you.....”

Chara puts his hand on my lips and drops the other bag from his hand. His hands, cool to the touch, cradled my face as he looked me in the eyes. My tail wagged slowly as he said, “Kid. You know how I feel about you. You should know by now how much I love you. I already promised myself to wait until your older and I plan to. I plan to be your first date, your first kiss, your first dance, and your first....” He blushes and turns away, “ Welll...we'll wait to discuss that one later.” He chuckles and shrugs with a blush on his face. “ What I'm trying to say kid is that I'm willing to wait. I don't plan to go anywhere and I don't plan for you to either.” We stare at each other for long moments before we brake down giggling. We nuzzle one another as our energies pulsed and around us. I wanted badly to kiss him like a real woman, but I knew I would really be pressing the boundaries there. So I was content to wait. I had his love and his protection. For now that was enough.

Chara had brought back more then a few “souvenirs” for Asriel. He had swiped some food as well as drinks. We sat in the floor of that house, the three of us, and ate a fair meal of donuts, boiled eggs, orange juice, bottled water, hotdogs, pizza, chocolate, and a large amount of fried chicken. After word Chara left to call the king while Asriel used the chicken bones to show me how his attacks worked. After a few moments I had surprised Asriel by mimicking the same attacks with the chicken bones. He applauded me and began discussing how he could teach me more bone related attacks when Chara came back into the room.

He stood shocked for a few moments as me and Asriel were currently surrounded by levitating chicken bones. One of them currently clucking away as it flew around our heads.

He chuckles and said, “Wow what a bone-arific show we have here.”

Asriel's eyes narrow. “Chara.”

“I mean jeez I'm clucking my guts out here!”

“For the love of the gods Chara!”

“If I had a bone for every time I saw that! I would be....”

“DON'T EVEN FINISH THAT CHARA! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!”

I laughed out at them in joy as the old antics of the brothers flew in the air between them.  
It felt so good to laugh again.

After they were don't arguing Chara revealed that all of the monsters had safely been moved back underground. Non remained in the village and the cave entrance was sealed tightly. The King had ordered Chara and Asriel to stop by the village and see if anything had happened after they had gone. Then return underground as soon as possible.

After he was done both me and Asriel nodded in understanding and begin to get ready to leave. Luckily Asriel had washed my dress from yesterday and I had put it on before we packed what food we had left and stood in the center of the room.

Chara puts his arms around me and said, “Frisk can you help me out with this one? The distance is kinda far, even for me. I need your help with this one kid. I know you can do it.” His tone and strength made me feel stronger.  
“Yes Frisk. Teleportation is not easy, but we know you can do it! We believe in you.”  
I nodded to Asriel and concentrated.

“Just think of New new new home Frisk. How the homes look. The smell of the air. The look of the front gate. The more you can shape the image in your mind the more focused and true the transport.”

I felt Chara energy brushing against mine, along with Asriel's. We held each other as our power grew and the world around us bent and shifted around us. I closed my eyes and thought harder. Every blade of grass. The wood grain of the gates. The sound of monsters moving about in early morning.

The world shifted and tilted. The sound of wind blowing by drifted passed my ears and the world vibrated around me. The two brothers arms held strong along with their energies.

Finally the world stopped, but an odd sound now permitted the air, accompanied by the smell of something.

Chara gasps and curses harshly.

Asriel hisses out as if in pain.

Zecon had her hands covering her mouth.

Yuki looked ahead, his eyes soulless.

I open my eyes.

Our village....our home..

was in flames.

 

(Yep! Zecon and me and in the story! Be sure to let me know about any typos, he's being called she's, or characters being called the wrong name, like chara being called sans, etc. Let me know about any of these in the comments! With that, I bid ya'll, adieu!)


	13. Life for a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, original fanfic belongs to Zecon.  
> Also, the fanfic is finished. ;-;.

  
Our village was on fire.

Our homes that we have only been living in for a few short months were now in flames. The places where we walked, ate, and chatted. Even the spot were 1st father and 2nd father said their marriage vows. The place were my friends and family stood and watched as I descended down my parents cottage steps to see my new dress for the first time. The place where Chara and Asriel gave me their vows to protect me with their lives. Everything we had been through in such a short time, was now consumed by the flames.

In the distance we could hear the jovial shouts of humans as they cursed us, spat on our hard work, and stole our meager possessions. Their shouts sounded so happy. Their drunken blustering echoing into the night as crashing sounds followed their wake.

We stood in the shadows of the light, right were we first teleported. Chara shook with fury, his left eye blazing intensely as he watched the destruction. Asriel was on his knees watching the flames devour our homes. Tears ran down his sockets as he tried to quiet his whimpers with his hand over his mouth. I stood stock still. My heart threatening to rip it self from my chest. I could feel Chara and Asriel's emotions like a tug of war in my soul. Chara energies filled with hate and scorn, Asriel filled with horror and aching sadness.

I breathed and placed my hands on them. My hand in Chara's. My hand on Asriel's shoulder. They both gripped my hands as we watched the destruction. The flames were unstoppable now.

Soon the voices of the humans were drawing to close for comfort and we teleported again to the inside of the cave, just a few feet from the newly closed entrance. Chara walked a few feet from us and fell to his knees. He screamed out in frustration, his voice bouncing eerily off the walls as his rage shook the corridor. Asriel walked up to his brother and knelt beside him. He wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. His sobs evident in the still darkness of the corridor. Chara wrapped his arms around his brother and his shoulders shook.

At first I stayed away, I was once human, and I didn't want my presents to anger him further. However it did not stop my heart from aching at the sight. And I made a silent vow to try to make things right. I had to find a way to right the wrongs the humans have done to these monsters.

Then Chara extended his hand back toward me and I looked at it for a moment. I slowly walked forward and hesitantly took his hand. He pulled and I found myself on my knees by his side. He and Asriel held me with them in their embrace and I knew then and there, something I should have know already, that they never would have blamed me.

I then saw Zecon and Yuki.

Zecon was holding Yuki back, as he was struggling, anger seething from his glowing eyes.

"YOU PIECES OF SHIT, I WILL GET YOU MOTHERFUCKERS FOR THIS!!! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!" Yuki screamed.

I sighed and hugged them to me tightly. Determination filling my soul as I thought to myself.

"I will protect you all." I thought. I promise.

Chara's arms squeezed me tighter in response.

….................................................................................................................................................................

A week had passed since we returned back under the mountain. Since that time I had told my parents what happened to me with the Mayor and they held me as I wept in their arms. It wasn't so bad as before, but the memory was still fresh. Afterword we spent the entire day together not moving to far apart for long periods of time. Chara and Asriel stood close by and watched quietly.

The monsters have all moved back into their old homes, many no longer eager to go back to the surface. But I implored them not to give up. I told them that was what the humans wanted. And then Undyne had a brilliant idea.

With his help, we broadcasted talk shows of ways to deal with human threats in the future and how we could be able to deal with freeing ourselves from our situation. We took calls, suggestions and comments from the viewers. It was a very helpful way to expand our options and calmed many monsters down from the trauma from the last few days.

1st father and 2nd father wanted me to stay close to them at the castle, but from time to time I followed Chara and Asriel back to their old home to rest there. They still stuck to me like glue because of their oath, but now I felt like I had to stay with them, like I would die without them at my side. As extreme as that may sound that was exactly how I felt. In a way they seemed to think the same since they were more protective then ever.

In those short few days we walked together all around the underground. We followed old routes and rediscovered places we used to go. We visited Grillby's very often and sometimes just chatted with Grillby himself. He wasn't one of the ones who went up to the surface and he seemed happy he waited. Smart monster.

I found myself taking lessons with Toriel and discovered just how strong I really was. It was during a training session. For a joke she threw a small boulder at me and instead of dodging I caught it and lifted it over my head. In shock she was on fire to see exactly how much I could hold. By the time she was done I held five boulders, a Froggit, two Snowdrakes, Daggo, Greater Dog, a few petrified Temmies, three Aaron, and Asriel. Chara was smart enough to teleport before she could grab him and add him to the pile. However right after that he added to the pile a mess load of hotdogs that the Temmies started eating ravenously. Then Zecon came and lifted us up. Yuki then came afterwards, and lifted us all up! Again, he's really strong for a human!

I stood under the weight and marveled at the fact that I could only feel a small portion of it.

Toriel was elated.

Asriel was scared out of his mind.

Chara could not stop laughing and throwing hotdogs at Asriel.

Zecon and giggling.

And Yuki was also laughing.

They then started a food fight that got us all kicked out of Toriel's gym for the day.

It felt like old times again.

One particular day I was walking with Asriel and Chara through the old ruins. I was there to see if I could find an old friend.

I found him.

I hadn't been back here in ages. With the events of the last few months it never crossed my mind to come back. But here I was and there he was.

He sat under a ray of light coming from the hole high above the caves ceiling. He was among the other flowers. He didn't move and didn't respond until I was kneeling before him. He raises his head and smiles weakly at me.

“Hi... Frisk.” said Napstablook.

I smile lightly at him. “Hi Blooky. Its been a long time.”  
He huffs and raises himself a bit more. “You're telling...me...?”  
His eyes drift to Chara and Asriel for a moment. I could feel their energies. Asriel's was joyus, he viewed Blooky as a friend. Chara was much darker. He was still uncertain about Flowey. I didn't blame him.

Flowey looked back up at me and asked, “So...Frisk, what are you...doing here? I'm not...well... you know..” He looked down at himself.

I smiled at him and petted his head. “You seem to still retain yourself Flowey. You still seem to have your soul intact.”

Flowey looked up at me nervously. “But...but how? I remember seeing you floating there in a dream and...” He looks lost.

I shrug. “ Don't know. But I can feel it. Your still you, just...”

“A ghost... Oh no..." He said finally.

I sigh. “Yeah. Maybe if Asgore...”

“Shes done enough Frisk.” He said sourly. “He has bigger fish to fry now.”

He pauses before adding, “As well as you do.”

I nodded then asked, “How do you know whats going on right now?”

He smirks, “You know I can still get around a bit right? I know some old paths and can still hear things.”  
Then he mutters. “Plus that robot is always on tv and telling everyone whats happening so its not hard to figure it out.”

I laughed.

We talked some more and I finally asked him if we wanted to come with us. I didn't want him to remain alone anymore.

He looks at me softly and reaches out a root to my face. Touching it softly he said, “ Don't worry Frisk, I have more mobility then you think and I can leave at any time. I'm a big...” He grunted, “Ghost now. And besides, I could be very helpful in the future as I am now.” He gives me one of his spooky grins and disappears under the earth.

“Until next time Frisk...” Was his last words.

I turned and walked away with Chara and Asriel at my side.

The days went by smoothly after that. However it was close to the end of the week that I had an odd and frightening dream.

I was staying over at Chara and Asriel's again, technically it was as if I lived there since I barely stayed home anymore, and was trying to sleep on the bumpy couch in the dark living room. A stray dog had snuck in earlier that night to chew on Asriel's bone collection. I was able to stop him with a bowl of left over spaghetti. After eating it he crashed on my stomach and I petted him. As my eyes grew heavy I felt the skull necklace around my neck pulse. I reached up to grab it and held it firmly in my hands as I finally drifted to sleep.

Maybe it was because I held onto that necklace, or that Chara had given me a large portion of his energy. What ever it was I found myself dreaming of him.

Well, dreaming I was him in this case.

(things here start switching more toward Chara point of view)

I dreamt that I was back at that old, run down house. I was standing in front of Asriel and Frisk, Me, was resting in the bed holding the old Teddy bear we found tightly. After hearing what she said, her actions, her fears. It filled me with a rage that could not be described. As I watched her try to sleep the more determined I was to eradicate her fears for her.

Asriel wasn't sure about me doing this. But we had our orders from the King. It was after I told her 2nd father everything Frisk told me that day before she went to her first court summons. And came back tattered, abused, and crying.

I told him about what the Mayor did to her when she left several times before to have meetings alone with him. My words mixed with her resent abuse at the courts, and her confessions of her passed, was the final straw that solidified the king's decision.

"Whoever touches, threatens, hurts, rapes, harasses, or ATTACKS my daughter will be faced with a fresh bad time in her honor, straight out of the ovens. OF HELL." Sans said, in a loud voice, with the last two words sounding demonic, as he summoned his Gaster Blaster trident.

The king had made it very clear. His queen had been there as well and nodded her head at every word. So we were given leave to kill those who hurt Frisk. And he had made it clear that the Mayor was high priority. If he so much as stepped a single toe out of line with her. Game over.

So the dumb fucker just waltzed right over the line and tried to keep going.

But I was the fucking permanent stop light.

After I assured my brother everything was fine and he gave me a surprise encouragement, I teleported away. I first started on the tallest building in the abandoned part of the city and searched him out. It took an hour to figure out where he was. In his loft at the very top of his own building.

Man did that fucker ever leave?

He was walking around in a robe cussing into his phone. I had teleported into his room and stood in shadow of his apartment quietly watching. And heard the last of his conversation.

“I don't even give a shit anymore! I want that little brat found! She is mine I tell you! You promised to be able to change her back! So find her and do it. I want that little bitch screaming under me as I fuck her brains out by this time tomorrow you understand!!”

He then hung up and threw the phone across the room. It landed at my feet. I looked at its screen and saw the words PFP. A dark shiver ran down my spine at the letters. It only meant one thing, he was working with the fucking Priests of Purity. I levitated the phone from the floor and tucked it away as evidence. He still hadn't noticed me and grabbed a heavy drink and cut off all the lights. Crawling into bed he drinks his vodka heavily before slamming it down and tucking himself in firmly.

A few minutes passed and I started to creep forward until I heard him moan.

Then Frisk's name passed his lips.

OH.

HELL.

NO.

I teleported before him, my eye blazing fiercely as I said.

“Yo buddy? What ya doin?”

The man shrieked and fell back on the bed.

I grinned at him darkly.

He started screaming at me, demanding I bring Frisk back, demanding that if I didn't that my people would pay. Ohh the irony. As I grinned at him the only one paying would be this sick fuckwad.

I continued to grin at him until he was done talking and said, “Well...I don't know about that chef. You see, I got orders. And those orders told me to protect Frisk. From anything that could cause her harm. And I just can't help but notice that,” I paused and stared him in the eyes, “You currently are very harmful at this moment. Not just to her, but to all of us. I mean, you fucking RAPED her you BASTARD.” My voice lowered as I hit the matter home. “And I'm here to eradicate that threat.”

The dumb bastard actually had the nerve to snicker at me.

“You really think I'm afraid of a small pile of bones like you? And what would happen to your little friends if you did threaten me, beat me up, Kill me?” He laughed outright until I extended my hand and grabbed hold of his soul. He stopped laughing very fast.

"Oh yes. After all,"

My face turned demonic.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL?"

I lifted him from the bed and slammed him down onto the floor behind me. Lazily I turned and walked to his fallen body. He turned his face up at me as I towered over him. My blue eye blazing wildly.

“Well bucko the thing is, I still got my orders. I still have the kid to protect and I still,” My voice became deadly as I summoned two of my Gaster Blasters out from behind me. The sight of my blasters caused the fucker to pee himself.

“Plan on giving you one hell of a time.”

I teleported the two of us out of his room and deep into the body of Hotland. Yes I brought him into the heart of the monster home. Waiting there for me, as I expected, was the king and queen.

I placed the human high above the alter in the highest part of the room and tied him there. His limbs stretched away from his body. He was suspended above a fifty foot drop that ended with lava that awaited below. I think now he figured he was in a serious situation.

He cussed and screamed at us calling us monsters.

I replied, “I know I am but what are you?”

He just stared.

He then started flailing around threatening the king and queen. Threatening them on the fact that their people would suffer without him, that they would never be accepted by humans without him.

The queen replied, “If humans are like your people of Ebott city then we do not wish to be excepted.”

The king nodded at me to proceed.

So I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves.

I looked the man in the eye and thought of everything Frisk told me about what he wanted from her.

I was filled with...determination.

 

….....................................................................................................................................

I tossed and turned in my sleep as I watched Chara preform some of the most grotesque acts on another person that I had ever seen. He had the mayor screaming for death but he didn't give it to him until he was practically half dead anyway. Then he did something truly horrific. He had slowly and meticulously started to pull every single bone from the Mayor's body. Using his magic he teleported the bones out slowly. It looked as if he was pulling them out from his skin without leaving a single scratch. He had pulled and pulled until the only thing left in his body was his skull. The body of the Mayor was limp as a noddle as it hung on the ropes. Chara had then lifted the Mayor's head up just so he could see his face one last time. And said to him.

“Never fuck with children asshole!” The room went dark, as he seemingly grew larger and larger, his face distorted, seemingly laughing, as he delivered a very huge slash, and the entire hotland was filled with 99999999999999999's. What was left fell down into the awaiting lava bellow.

I awoke gasping harshly and staring wildly about the room until I saw something bright blue before me. The same Gaster blaster from my dream now stood in front of me. Its gigantic head looking down at me with bright blue, burning eyes. I turned expecting to see Chara but he wasn't there at all. Turning back around the Gaster Blaster head moved up to me and continued to stare.

I stared back.

Suddenly I was wet.

It had licked me.

It started growling and panting at me. Rubbing its big boned head all over my face.

Stray dog yelped and started running around in circles wildly barking like mad.

“YahhhhH!” I yelped and heard noises from the other rooms.

WHAM!

Yuki had kicked the door off of the hinges.

"WHO THE FUCK HURT THE PRINCESS?!" He yelled, his sword at the ready.

Chara teleported into the room and stopped at the sight of a Gaster Blaster on top of me.

Asriel raced down the stairs and stopped as well.

“Chara, what on earth are you doing! Get rid of that thing!”

Chara stared and answered, “ But I didn't summon it.”

Asriel looked at him to the Gaster blaster and said, “But that's yours!!”

Chara looked at him and replied sourly, “It looks like mine but I swear that didn't come from me!”

Chara was looking at me hard and walked up to me. He took my face and lifted it fully to see directly into my eyes.

His own widened in shock.

“Hey bro, you might want to come see this.”

Asriel walks up and looks at my face. “Wowy! I never thought to see that.”  
Asriel's hand came up and grasps the other side of my face. The instant he did that their eyes started to glow.

Chara with his red eye and Asriel with a rainbow eye.

I stared at them and asked nervously, “Did I do something wrong?”

They chuckled and both moved down to hug me on either side of my body. The giant Blaster whimpered and growled as it started hoovering around the room looking at stuff.

“Nah partner, it just seems you got more of us in ya then we thought.”

I cocked my head at that.

Chara snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared from thin air. It hovered a few inches away from us. I saw Chara and Asriel's glowing eyed faces staring at me through the mirror as I looked at my face. My eyes, once orange and reptilian in nature, were now two completely different colors. My left red, the other rainbow.

“Seems like Frisk has accepted us down to the goat brother.” Asriel says with a chuckle.

“Eayyy! That's my line Paps. Your stealing my spotlight here!"

“WAHAHAHHAA!”

“HAHAHAHAH!”

They laugh as they held me tighter. The Gaster Blaster floating above us calmly its growl sounded close to a purr.

An hour later I still wasn't able to unsummon the Gaster Blaster and several stars and kniveshad started dropping from the ceiling as I tried to unsummon him. Several bounced around the house and one rocketed out of the window.

"I guess you could call that knife-"

"YUKI, DON'T YOU DARE-"

"Flew straight to the point!"

"YUKI, THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

Asriel and Chara were calm and understanding as they spent their time trying to help me control my powers. However Chara had an idea as he saw my pendent flicker oddly. He had Asriel make a second skull pendent made out of his own power and slipped it with the first.

That seemed to do it. The bones vanished and the Gaster Blaster shrank down to a smaller size. The size of a cats head oddly enough.

My eyes turned back to their normal color and Chara and Asriel fell back sighing heavily.

Asriel thought it would be a good idea to calibrate my new, awesome, skeleton abilities. With a huge pot of Spaghetti, ramen, noodles! He's been mixing the two noodles as of late and liked the combination. He raced out the door before we could stop him, followed by the stray dog. We listened as he cursed the dog as it yipped behind him.

Chara sighed and sat back on the couch and slouches down. His eyes look lazily out at nothing.

I stare at him as the little Blaster circles the top of my head, munching at the air happily. It sounded like a Chain Chomp from Mario.

I now knew what happened with the mayor. I new my parents had been there and ordered the deed done. I knew his feelings and I new that what they did, they believed to be justified.

I didn't blame them, in fact, I loved them all the more for their actions. In the few years I had lived no one else had come to my rescue in such a way. Nor had they bothered to insure that it never happened again.

As I stared at Chara I felt my love for him grow even more. I decided to keep the knowledge of my dream to myself. He didn't have to know what I dreamed of. He didn't have to worry about me being scared or disgusted with him since I wasn't. Instead I wanted to show how grateful I was to him.

I went to the fridge and found his secret stash of ketchup. I pulled out a bottle and brought it to him, humming happily as the little blaster bounced with me as I walked.

Chara opened his eye lazily and stared at my offering oddly, but accepted it with a smile. I then curled up on the couch with him. My body draping over his lap as I rubbed my head up against his rib cage. I purred loudly before lowering my head into my crossed arms. My tail wrapped around my body tucking in close to me. The little blaster purred with me as it rested on my head.  
Chara chuckles and pets me slowly from crown to hip as we awaited Asriel's to return.

 

It was after that day that the horrid news reached us. We were walking back to the castle after a heavy meal of Grillby's when several of the palace guards ran up to us.

“Ms. Ambassador! Ms. Ambassador!” They shouted.

I rushed forward to meet them and we skidded to a stop as they said, “ Your needed at the laboratory as soon as possible!” Said one guard.

“The lab?” I said tilting my head in confusion.

“Yes miss!” Said the other. “Your 1st and 2nd father and Sans are already there!”

I nodded to them and held out both of my hands. Chara and Asriel grasp my hands and we instantly teleported to the lab. Zecon and Yuki dashed there, and were already there by then.

 

Rushing inside we are greeted by the presence of 1st father, 2nd father, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore. I walked up to them and looked up at the monitor to realize that it was the same one Asgore had used to watch me when I first came to the underground. Now it had several little screens on it as they picked up various places outside of the cave entrance and were the village used to be. She had placed them around after the last incident with me and my 1st father a few weeks ago.

As we watched, an army of armed humans streamed up the side of the mountain path. In the center of them were the higher court members. The same ones that sat, or joined in, with throwing food and insults at me several months ago.

My body bristles in irritation and little blaster growled at them as it snapped it's teeth above my head. Both Chara and Asriel place their hands on my shoulders as we watched them approach the sealed cave entrance.  
My heart pounds at the meaning of their arrival. I start to shake in fear and felt the brothers energies push and pulse within me. The necklace with both of their skull pendents pulsed with them calming me a great deal. It helped me think.

“What are those bozos doing here?!” Toriel demanded as she glared furiously at the screens.

“I...I...I..don't know. I'm c...c..currently trying to get sound and communications up right now.” Asgore said as she typed furiously.

2nd father glared at the approaching soldiers as 1st father stood close by. 1st father and 2nd father both put on a brave face but I saw their paws clasping nervously together.

Undyne was in front of his camera crew again and reporting to every monster in the underground.

“This is your delightful host Undyne, and we have a news flash for you today my little darlings. It appears human soldiers are before our sealed exit to the outside world. They are armed and do not look like they are in the mood for a chit chat and a spot of tea. Stay tuned as the matter unfolds.”

Asgore then shouted! “Finished! Sir you can speak through this microphone. We should also be able to hear them back.”

“Good work Asgore.” He said as he braced himself before the mic.

The humans had just circled around the entrance. The higher court members were approaching the bolder, I guess they thought to knock, when 2nd father turned on the mic.

It let lose a horrible high pitched, squealing, wail.

The humans outside held onto their ears as we also clenched our heads.

Asgore said, “S...s...sorry! Wrong buttons. Give me a few....there! All better!”

The noise stopped and we sigh in relief.

2nd father cleared his voice before switching on the mic. “Woops! Sorry, had a squeak.” He said, as drums went off. The humans groaned. Sans cleared his voice.

"Anyway, humans." He said slowly.

The humans looked around and as 2nd father continued, "What do you want here? You made it very clear that we were uninvited when you torched our homes to the ground. So what is it......”

One of the court officials stepped forward and interrupted.

“We have come here to collect Frisk Dreemurr. She is under arrest for the suspicion of being behind the disappearances of thirteen men. That includes the Mayor of Ebott city. If you do not hand her over at once we shall brake down this rock and get her out!”

We all gasped.

Toriel cussed up a storm.

Asgore gulps and looks back at me.

1st and 2nd father silently fought 2nd father for the mic. In her current state I don't think she would have said anything very diplomatic. I never saw 1st and 2nd father so angry.

Undyne stared furiously at the screen, the fact that he was on live, was forgotten as he stared holes at it.

Chara and Asriel were silent. But I could feel there fury building.

I stared at the screen in shock.

They were here for me? Well I did kill all of those men minus the Mayor but... how would they know unless...

I froze as another idea crept up in my mind.

“Unless, kiddo, they don't really know and just want to use you as an example. Knowing your probably the weakest among us, not to mention you are the ambassador to the monsters of the underground. Your loss will cripple the monsters chances at getting equal rights in their society, much less ever having a chance to leave period.” Chara had said this allowed to grab everyone's attentions.

1st and 2nd father looked both furious and lost as the mic laid suspended in their paws. Toriel gritted her sharp teeth and squeezed her spear. Asgore looked down at her hands. Undyne stared at me, his eyes filled with exasperation and anger at my situation.

Chara and Asriel stood very still. I didn't bother to look at them. Their feelings were enough for me to gauge how they truly felt on this situation.

Little blaster sat on my head making soft growling noises at the screen.

I closed my eyes and looked into myself. I knew that if I didn't do anything they would brake down our walls and storm in unmercifully. They would destroy and kill, just for the hell of it. No apologizes, no by your leave.

It was then that I know what I had to do.

I breath and took a second to look at everyone's faces. I memorized them well. The look on the faces of my sweet parents. The handsome, striking face of Undyne as he bit his lips in frustration. The way Toriel shook with rage as she gripped her spear in her hand. Asgore, who sat at her desk staring at the screen as the humans began to become restless. Her brow covered in nervous sweat.  
I turned to look at the brothers and their faces were looking back at me. Asriel's face held sorrow and frustration. His bony face always seemed to be both silly and childish to me, but now it held an odd handsome appeal to it. I turned slightly to look at Chara and found myself sucking in my breath. His face, usually holding a smile, now seemed wilted with fear and anger. His glowing eyes dimmer then ever before. His face was always handsome to me and seeing it now, maybe for the last time almost choked me.

Both brothers expressions told me that they knew I had come to a final decision, and they weren't happy about it.

Before they could respond however I said allowed, “Everyone!” They turned to stare at me. I sighed and stood tall before them and said, “ I have an idea. But you must all promise to trust me on this.”

“What do you mean my daughter!” 1st father said nervously. 2nd father stared his eyes going wide.

I sighed and walked toward Undyne. “Undyne, can I please borrow your mic and spot light for a moment?” my face held a faint smile.

He stared at me and slowly handed me the mic. I accepted it and patted his hand lightly. I turned and stared at the monster camera and addressed all the monsters in the underground.

“Fellow monsters. I Frisk, will be giving myself to the humans.”

2nd father and 1st father both spook up in denial but I continued so they and all others will hear me, “The humans will stop at nothing to try to get what they want. The last thing I want to see innocent monsters getting killed because of human greed and stupidity. I ask that you all take shelters deep in the caverns for your own safety until Undyne gives you and update on the situation.” I breath as tears coursed down my cheeks, “Just know that no matter what happens, I love each and every one of you. You have all given me more kindness then a single human has ever given me in my entire life.” I pause and felt a cloth against my cheek. I look up and see Undyne's face drenched in oily tears. His pink, Undyne, exclusive, hankie brushing my cheeks, wiping away the tears there. I sniff and thank him as I continued. “My fellow monsters, it has been an honor knowing you, and...I...I hope that we all get through this safe. Please stay safe for me. Frisk out.”

Woodenly I gave Undyne his mic back and he held my hand a moment. He said, “Don't let them kick you down deary. I know you got the spark in you. Knock them dead.”

I laughed a bit and hugged him to me. He hugged back and touched my cheek affectingly.

I walked up to my friends and family, for what it seemed the last time.

I hugged Toriel while she gave me a bone crushing hug. She gave me some advice that I know I could not use since it involved flipping the bird at the humans and telling them to suck it.

I hugged Asgore as she cried harshly into my dress. He kissed my cheeks and told me to be strong, that they will all be there watching me.

1st father and 2nd father took the longest to convince of my idea. I asked them to trust me and not to come out to interfear with what happens. They fought me until the humans started taking out charges and placing them at the boulder.

I looked into their eyes pleading and said, “YOU have to trust me guys! Please!”

1st father shook and bowed her head. “I trusted you before Frisk. In the end you freed all the monsters from the underground. But this...”

2nd father added, “We don't want to lose you kitten. Not to them.”

I held them fiercely and said, “ But it is what must be done you both know that. Just know that I love you both so very much. Don't lose faith alright.”

I disengaged myself and turned to Chara and Asriel. The humans were now setting up the explosives just outside of the exit.

I had little time left.

So I did the only thing I could do. I raced into their arms and held them tightly. I kissed Asriel on the cheek and turned to look at Chara face. The knowledge that this could be the last time I saw him filled me with instant pain.

So...I kissed him. I did it fast and before anyone could say anything I stepped away from him. His expression was something I engraved in my heart. Wide eyes that looked close to tears. His face held a faint blue blush and he extended his hand to me.

I mouthed to him, “I love you with all my heart Chara.”

 

Without another word I teleported myself up and out of the lab. The sudden change in the air alerted me that I was outside. Gasps erupted around me as I opened my eyes and stared defiantly at the humans around me. Their feelings were a mix of disgust, hate, and ridicule. I could hear their thoughts bombarding me one after the other.

Traitor, slut, scum, freak, whore, murderer, and thief, just to name a few.

I was completely surrounded by human swat teams. They all had armor and shields. The higher court members stood in front, as if they felt like they didn't need protection. And I soon found out why. I felt it at first, the pull of the spell, before I saw them.

The Priests of Curses. The members walked up beside the court members slowly as I felt their numbing spell intensify. The members shook as they walked. Their steps were slow and meticulous as they carefully stopped beside the higher court members. They chanted and murmured as the spell held me and intensified.

I went down on my knees as I fought the spell with all the strength that I had. Little blaster fell from my head from the weight and started whimpering. I stared at its eyes and thought of all the monsters, just on the other side of that boulder behind me. I thought of them being succumbed to this. Every horrible thing that could happen to them if I let theses bastards win.

“You finally decided to crawl out of your hole and face us like a real human, or what humanity you have left anyway, if any.” One of the court members said as they approached me slowly.

I suddenly felt Chara close by but I ordered him not to move. I told him, “Chara please! I know what I'm doing!”

“I know kid. That's why I didn't come out yet.”

“What?”

“I'm sorry kid, but I'm not leaving you completely alone here. I'll stay right behind this boulder but I refuse to have you face those fuckers completely by yourself. I refuse. I won't let them....”

“Look at me when I'm talking to you!!” A sharp kick sent me to my side as I tried to breath past the sudden pain.

“FRISK!!!”

"GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Yuki screamed, before Zecon caught him.

“Stay back Chara please!! I'm alright!”

A roar, that sounded as if it came from the very bowels of the earth erupted around us. It must be my 2nd father.

The higher court member said out loud, “Roar all you like but one wrong move.” I heard several clicking sounds around me. “And you wouldn't have much of an ambassador left now would you.”

It had suddenly become eerily quiet. The man chuckled as his foot started to ground itself on my ribs. I groaned and tried to keep myself calm.

I could feel Chara on the other side of the stone door cursing at them as he paced back and forth in frustration.

The Priests continued to chant, the weight of their spell continuing to crush me into the ground.

Rage filled me as the court members surrounded me and started demanding the whereabouts of the missing men. Non of them giving me a chance to talk and all assuming what happened to them before I could even answer truthfully.

I understood then and there that they weren't here to give me a fair chance. They wanted a scene. They wanted an excuse to do something far worse.

So as they talked above me I snuck into their minds.

“Your not going anywhere freak until you tell us where those men......!”

“I WILL TELL YOU!!!” I roared out at them. They backed up when they got a good look at my eyes. The Priests chant intensified and I was pushed down again firmly, but I struggled against it.

“We could already tell what you did you mon....”

“I...I...KILLED THEM ALL!” I said in a deep growling voice.

Shocked silents met my ears as I continued to rise. It was slow and grueling and the Priests chant was becoming grating. The weight intensified again and I slumped forward almost crushing little blaster. How they did not seem to see it I did not know, but I was glad he wasn't hurt.

“S...s...so you admit it!” Cried one of the court heads. He seemed elated. “Didn't I tell you!” He said to a camera crew that I didn't notice until he shouted at them.

“Monsters are nothing more then....”

“I KILLED THEM BEFORE THEY COULD KILL US!” I said firmly as I rose again. My determination rising as I fought the spell.

One of the Priests approached me and held out his hand and a sudden weight brought my body crashing to the ground. I screamed out in pain. The force felt as if a great weight had settled on every part of my back and was pressing me harshly into the ground. Little Blaster had bounced out of the way, thanks to the impact. His face turning to me as he skirted to a stop not to far from me. He whimpered at me and I looked back at him.

“Frisk! Kid are you okay!”

I didn't answer as I struggled to keep myself from giving in.

I suddenly felt the familiar cold of the Priest as he shakily walked closer to me and dropped to his knee before me. In a shacky voice he said, “Yyy..y.y.yyyyou....ww..willl....n...n..n.n.ot...S...sss..spread. y...y.y.our...l...l..lli-"

"SHUT IT!"

Yuki screamed, as he jumped in front of me, creating a shock wave, knocking away everyone. He clenched his fist, holding everyone in place.

"I'm getting real tired of your 1st year corrupt fuckin' bullshit." 

The SWAT teams fired at Yuki, as he deflected the bullets, before firing at the SWAT teams with his revolver, killing a couple.

But as I stared at little blaster I felt the weight of the importance of this moment. If I let them win and kill me, the monsters will continue to be picked off, one by one. I had to stop them here I had to speak, had to get up.

Looking into little Blaster's eyes fills me with....Determinfuckingasion!!

I roared out and rose to my feet in one fell swoop. The Priest fell back in shock as I stood before them all, glaring harshly. The Priests tried to chant again and I held out my hand and they fell to the ground. I used Asriel's blue attack but intensified it with Chara levitating attack. Using both I forced the Priests to have a taste of their own medicine.

“THEY'RE ATTACKING! Open fire! Open fire!” Screamed the high court members as they ran from me, leaving me alone by the large bolder.

I heard the sound of guns clicking and loading.

I looked up and glared at them.

They opened fire.

And Yuki kept deflecting them.

 

 

All I can say is,

 

 

Well, Yuki took the words straight from my mouth. 

 

 

 

"BRING IT ON, YOU CORRUPT MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Yuki screamed, as he readied his blade and revolver, ready to sacrifice everything to protect me.


	14. End of one chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending of...
> 
>  
> 
> Part... one.
> 
>  
> 
> Ya'll know the drill, Zecon made the original fanfic, blah blah blah.

Time seemed to slow as the bullets flew at us both, from all sides. There was no way Yuki could deflect them all, even for a guy of his skill and power. I could almost see them as little metal specks in the air. Then time speed up again as the bullets continued to rocket forward. A sudden rush of wind appears and kicks up the dirt around me blanketing the entire area where I stood in its dust. At the same time a shadow blocks out the light as the sound of many objects hitting something echoed through the air. I blinked and looked up to see a gigantic Gaster Blaster hanging in front of me. It had blocked the bullets.

“Partner, that was WAAAYYY too close for comfort.” said Chara as he raised himself from the ground from his crouched position.

“Chara what the.. I don't...what?..” I said babbling in confusion.

“As I said partner.” He replies as he dusts his hands and walks over to me. He grabs my shoulder and thrusts me closer to his body. I blush at his nearness.

“I refuse to watch them hurt you. Let alone kill you. Gods never do that to me again kid. Ever!” His eyes bore into mine and my heart tightened in my chest as a blush erupted on my face.

I was about to say something before a familiar voice said, “ That's right Frisk, we should not have agreed to let you go alone.” I turned in Chara's arms and found myself being embraced by Asriel. “Because your not alone Frisk. We're here. We're stupid, but we're here.”   
I grin at that as another voice erupted from the kicked up dust cloud.

“Speak for yourself bone-head. I respect Frisk's determination! She's strong, and it only took me a few minutes to realized that strength plus strength equals more awesome!!” Toriel said as she emerged with her fire staff.

“Indeed my, daughter, we were foolish to let you talk us into letting you do this alone. Never again.” I turned to see 2nd father and 1st father step in last to stand with Toriel.

“Mom, dad. Your not suppose to be here! They can....!”

“Frisk, were not letting you get hurt anymore. We were foolish to let their threats even stall our hands for one moment. We should have come right away. Never again will we allow this to happen.” 1st and 2nd father said as they stood with us.

I suddenly felt the presence of multiple energies as I looked up to see the dust clear and hundreds of monsters appeared at the cave entrance. All of them from the most fierce to the small and adorable. They were all there...with me. Tears suddenly threatened to fall from my face as I saw them. I clutched at Asriel's jacket as sudden emotions threatened to erupt all at once.

Chara gripped me from behind and I looked at him. His expression was sober as he looked down at me.

“Kid, you still have some unfinished business here. No time for tears now. Maybe later, we'll all have a good cry hee?” He joked as he straightened me up. He grinned his old grin and I knew that he was right. I nodded and suddenly saw little blaster dance and chomp toward me. He rested on my head and let loose a small blast of energy in excitemnt. I grinned and said, “ Lets do this!!!”

They all nodded and Toriel shouted, “WooohoooO!!”

As this was going on the humans only heard a sudden slam and saw rising dust. By the time the dust settled the gigantic blaster had vanished and standing before them was me, Chara, Asriel, Toriel, the king and queen, and a good portion of the monsters from the underground. We stood before the humans, unafraid, as they jerked back at the sight of us.

“Their attacking! Their attacking! Open fire! Open fire!!” Cried the members of the high court. The officers pointed their weapons at us and once again opened fire.

Chara, Asriel, and Toriel grinned. The brothers held out their hands and erected shields to protect us. Toriel summoned multiple spinning spears that deflected the bullets away. The bullets never reached us. The soldiers were becoming nervous, but still believing that we were weak, started to use larger guns. Many of the monsters that came up with us were ones that knew how to manipulate the air and could create shields. Several Madjicks came up beside us and used their abilities to manipulate the bullets away from us. Nothing came through. But neither did we attack. We stood and waited.

Well, by we didn't attack, I mean me and the monsters. Yuki on the other hand, was absolutely mowing THROUGH them! I think I feared him even more than usual.

“Can't you kill them you fools! Attack!” Said the high court member. Several gutsy officers grabbed their weapons and tried to attack us head on. Chara snapped his hands and summoned several Knight Knights, and Greater dog. The humans stopped in their tracks as they saw the gigantic monsters before them before they pissed themselves and retreated. They squealed like girls.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING, DUMBASS?! THERE'S AN ENEMY WITH GODLIKE POWERS MOWING US DOWN!" One of the officers said.

Chara chuckled until one of the Knight Knight's fell to its knees groaning. I looked up and saw a Priest of Purity with his hand out trying to succumb the monster. Chanting away crazily.

Infuriated I raised my hand and grabbed the Priests soul.

“Aa..aahala.a.a.aaaa!!” the priest screamed as I preceded to slam him into the ground. I threw him into a few trees, into a few soldiers, slammed him to a car, and dragged him through the dirt before knocking him into the air. Asriel took over and summoned a huge bone in the air that swung back and home runned that asshole all the way back into town. The other Priests saw this and stared at us in fearful amazement. I glared back at them, my eyes taking on both Chara and Asriel colors, and felt them shiver. I grinned my toothy grin at them. They shrunk back behind the officers.

Then, there was a huge scream. I knew it was from the priest, then Yuki came zooming back.

"Ain't letting that son of a bitch live!" Yuki said to me, smirking.

One of the officials had enough and held a hand up to stop the officers from continuing their attack on. He then walked up to us. He was very gutsy indeed, for he not only walked up to us, but he stopped and pointed dead at me.

“YOU!” He said with disgust in his voice, “YOU did this! A human who flirts with demons! A sinner who uses their power against us! You killed all of those men! And for what!” He waved his hand out to the rest of the monsters, “To play pet to them! Tell me child? What did you really do to those poor men? Huh? Gut them? Season them? Put them in a stew!” His eyes were fiery as he gritted his teeth at me.

I looked up at him calmly. I could feel everyone behind me. They were with me, and I was not alone this time. I said, “ As I said, I killed them.” It was said simply. Before the man could interrupt me again I added, “ because they attacked us first.”

“That gives you no right to kill....!”

“AND WHAT SHOULD I HAVE DONE!!” I shouted back, my voice shaking the air itself.   
He stepped back as the sound of guns cocking once again filled the air. This time however I was not going to stop.

“ They attacked us! They came over to monster territory and attacked me and my 1st 2nd father! They were going to rape me and behead my 1st 2nd father before my eyes! So I killed them! With my bare hands! I killed ever last one of them!!!” I shouted and found that I had stepped closer to him. Guns were pointed at me and growls raised from the monsters behind me. But I had eyes only for the dumb ass court official. “And the Mayor!” I grinned at him as I continued, “ Tried to black mail me into living with him and become his sex slave in agreement for leaving the monsters alone!” I glared furiously passed him to the Priests of Purity. They shook more as my two different colored eyes flashed at them. “He threatened to contact the Priests to eradicate the monsters if I didn't warm his bed.” I finished coldly as I turned my hardened gaze back at him. I breathed and saw puffs of smoke leave from my nostrils and teeth. “I killed him as a means to preserve not only my own dignity, but the lives of my people.” I stated flatly as I rose to my full height. “And I would do it again if my people are ever threatened.”

The court members nervously stepped behind the one standing before me as he adjusted his tie and stared me down from his tall height. Then he said, “ That as it may. Your words and actions have proven your guilt. By human law, you are under arrest and must come with us.”

My 2nd father and 1st father stepped forward and placed their paws on my shoulders as they towered over the men in turn. Chara, Asriel, and Toriel flanked them. They all glared at them as they stepped back several paces.

My 1st father said, “ The men who died were on monster territory. Which means your laws have no power here.” She stated flatly as she glared down at the man.

2nd father added, “ And the men all conducted treason against the princess and queen of the monsters. My daughter and my wife. And the deaths have been given blessing by me and the queen. Our daughter is guiltless.”

The men shivered as they stared up at my parents burning eyes. Literally they were on fire.

“Y....y...you don't understand!” The man said, his bravery flagging horribly.

“You...y..you killed humans! Even the one who gave you land and supplies! YOU killed them! No one will accept you now! No human will ever let you near their cities or homes! You'll be trapped under your damn mountain forever!!”

2nd father's energy felt suddenly sad and tired. He didn't want this for his people, but he held his head up high and said, “ If that is how it is going to be then so be it. My people do not need to be treated with such audacity.”

He held my shoulders and I placed my hand on his as he was about to give his final words.

However another voice cut in and said, “ That will not do sir.” It was a deep older voice. We all looked up and saw a human man walking by the soldiers and toward us. Several men in security guard suits walked with him as armed human soldiers came up and pointed their weapons, not at us, but at the swat team and higher court members.

"Look who it is, the man of the hour!" Yuki yelled.

He walked up to me and my parents, seemingly undaunted by their appearance. He looked into my eyes and grinned. “ Heee... you have your 1st 2nd father's face.” I stare at him and froze.   
“What?”  
He grinned and looked up at my parents, “Greetings king Sans, and king Papyrus. I'm horribly sorry it took so long for me to come and greet you properly, but I was some what misinformed about the goings on here in Ebott city.” He looked back at the higher members with a glare. “It seems that much of the information that I was given was false and it wasn't until recently, when I made a surprise visit the other day, that the real news reached my ears.”

2nd father, 1st father, the brothers, Toriel and I stared at the man in confusion. He looked at us and chuckles.

“Oh I do apologize, where are my manners.” He steps back and bows deeply to us, “ I am the President of this land. Sadly, I am the direct denseness of the king who started the war with the monsters all those years ago, however unlike my predecessor, I don't want to fight you.” He held out his hand to my 2nd father. “ I would very much like to befriend you all.”

2nd father looked down at the extended hand and then grasped it in his paw. The man, the king, smiles as he shakes hands with the monster king.

The monsters seemed to relax as the king of the humans of this land, and my 2nd father, started talking animatedly. My 1st 2nd father stood by my 2nd father's side as she moderated what my 2nd father said and did. My 2nd father tended to jump into things without thinking about it so it was necessary.

I walked away from the two kings and stepped toward Chara and Asriel. They grinned down at me as I looked up at them with relief in my eyes. I hugged them both as they slung their arms around me hugging me tightly.

“Gods kid you did good.” Chara said as his chin rubbed the top of my head. He knocked into one of my horns and said, “Ouch! Jeez kid we need to put cushions on them horns. Their dangerous..” He chuckled, “To my chin that is.”

Asriel huffs and pats my head. “ What do you mean! They are adorable! Look how small there are! They might grow to be as mighty as the kings!”

Chara looks me in the eyes, “Or as delicate as her herself.” his shuttered eyes caused me to blush until two great arms surrounded us and crushed the three of us in a powerful hug.

“Fwahahahah! Kid I knew we could do it! Man the way you levitated that fucking Priest and sent him flying! Woooo! And Asriel, you sack of bones, you never told me how badass you could be! Ohhhh the things I'm going to teach you!!” She grinned at him

“Waaaaaht????” Asriel blushes as Toriel gives him a fierce noogie.

Me and Chara laughed hard as the kings personal army arrests the swat teams and higher court members. However as we laughed I felt a sudden cold sensation erupt through my body. It was a collection of evil intentions.

Following my instincts I turned in time to see a Priest in the distance. He was in the woods, far from the ruckus of the other humans. He was leveling something long and shiny at something behind me. I knew immediately that it was pointed at my 2nd father.

Without thought I found myself teleported instantly in front of my 2nd fathers face and chest before a high pitched sound erupted through the air.

SHTICK!

The sudden impact of something was heard. I felt myself casting something weird around myself as I fell to the ground. As I hit the dirt floor I found myself unable to breath. I struggled to regain my breath but could only gasp out, like a fish out of water.

At least I thought thats what I would feel.

Then I saw Yuki, again.

Did he fucking take the bullet for me?!

I faintly heard men scuffling and raged voices. I heard the roar of monsters. The demanding voice of the king of humans. The fury of my parents.   
Chaos echoed like so much noise as my world grayed out. Did the effects pass to me after it passed through Yuki?

The last things I could hear and see were the faces of my 1st father, Chara, Asriel, and my 2nd father crying out to me.

Then everything went dark.

I was once again in a dark void, but this time I did not hear or see my soul. I was completely alone. I felt a pull from the dark void. A pull that promised freedom from the darkness. I turned to it and took a step forward.

“Frisk!”

My name echoed through the black and I turned to the sound. There in the darkness stood Chara, Asriel, 1st 2nd father, 2nd father, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, and surprisingly Azriel. All of them had sad faces. They were wordlessly crying out to me. Their hands and faces screaming that I come back. I looked at them and smiled. I tried to walk toward them but my legs would not lift. I was to tired. The other way seemed easier.

They didn't need me any more anyway. They have the king now to help them. Their finally free. I grinned and turned again toward the welcoming darkness. I walked a bit until I heard running feet. Two pairs of running feet. The sound they made was as if they were running down a long corridor. Confused I stopped and turned just in time to be embraced by two familiar bony figures.

“Don't you fucking dare Frisk!” Chara hissed as he held me tightly.

“Don't leave us Frisk, please!” Asriel growled as he embraced my other side.

I sigh into them as I held them loosely. I felt my strength weakening, “Guys I'm very tired...I...I just want to rest over there. It feels very nice. Calming almost.”

But they would not let me go. I felt heavier and heavier and the need to go into the darkness seemed almost unbearable.

“Damn it kid, you better fight! Don't you die on me! Please! Think of your parents! Think of your friends!” He pulled away and grabbed either side of my head. “Think of me! Damn it Frisk! I said I wasn't going to let anything happen to ya and I meant it!” His eyes filled with tears and they rained down his face as his body shook with emotion.

Asriel slid down my body to hugged my hips. His sobs shook me as I heard him say, “ Please Frisk don't go away! Please! You can fight this! Don't leave us alone!! PLEASE!!!”

I stared at them. Their energies pulsing and filled with life. Asriel's face crumbled with grief. His usual happy and confident self seemed completely gone. Then I turned to Chara and saw his face. His tears flowed heavily as he stared determined into my eyes. I struggled a few times until I placed a shaking hand on his bony cheek. I brought his face close and kissed his teeth. I draped myself onto him and struggled to bring his brother's head closer to my body. I didn't know why the hell I thought I wanted to leave. I how could I leave them. They both....

Loved me. And I loved them. With all of my heart.

I heard the sound of a heart beat echoing around us. It was slow at first but, soon picked up rhythm.

A light blinded me and I saw flashes of strange humans with masks on their faces and lights flashing above them.

A dark room.

Chara leaning in his chair with his hands over his face.

Asriel reading a book out loud by my bed side.

My 1st father and 2nd father both crying.

Darkness.

I finally woke up to a darkened room that I did not recognize. It was a hospital room and I was alone. The only light that lit the darkness was a small night light at the side of my bed.

I groaned and tried to rise, but a hand emerged from the darkness and gently push me back down.

“You might want to hold still kid, you still have a ways to go before your fully healed.”

"Oy, Frisk. You got guts, y'know that kid? Seriously, you got worser effects than I, and I was hit directly by the damn thing, and I barely even felt it! The priest was, well..." Yuki said, as he brought out...

The head of the priest.

"YUKI! THATS FUCKING DISGUSTING!" I yelled, then Yuki threw the head out the window.

I turned my head to see Chara sitting by my bed side, his glowing red eyes piercing the darkness.

“Do you want me to turn on the lights kid?”

I nodded and he turned on a light that was attached to the side of the bed. Its faint glow caused me to blink fiercely at it.

Chara waited for a few moments before saying, “How you doing kid? We...we nearly lost you there.”

I chuckle and gasp as pain ran up my chest.

“Whoa whoa champ. Easy there. You got hit with a magic dampening bullet. If you were a full monster you would have been dust kid.”

I turned to him and saw his eyes filled with a grim expression as he pulled the blankets up to my chin.

“Luckily because your not a full monster, it only slowed your ability to heal yourself fully. Instead you are healing at a much slower rate.” he growled. “Too damn slow if you ask me.”

"Yeah. I only got back up immediately because of the extreme amounts of magic and DETERMINATION that was fused into me, making me heal at an extremely fast rate, almost instantly." Yuki said.

I gulped and tried to talk but it felt like my mouth was made of sand paper. Seeing my problem Chara hands me a paper cup of water and helps me drink it down.   
After words I said slowly, “ What happened Chara? How long have I been out of it?”

He looks down at me and clears his throat. Then says quietly, “About a month.”

My mouth drops open at that. A month!!

“A month!??”

He nodded and said, “ That's how serious it was Frisk. It took me and Pap three days of holding you and giving you bits of our energy just to keep you alive. Your 1st father and 2nd father provided what they could but they also had to deal with the situations with the humans.”

I stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean Chara?”

He told me that the heads of the court were all fired and arrested for many different felonies. So many that the king was amazed most of them existed. Most of the court system had been ripped apart by the king and new people had taken their places.

The Priests of Purity had lost their power in Ebott city and were not only forced to hand over their secrets and knowledge for fear of death, but also were banned from the country entirely.

The monsters that were trapped in the Priests labs were rehabilitated and set free. The other monsters living in fear in the city now were free to come out of hiding and live with the other monsters in Mt. Ebott. Or leave entirely.

The wards and shields the Priests had placed were all taken down and completely destroyed, allowing the monsters to now roam out and about as they desired. Not surprisingly none of the monsters wanted to stay near or around Ebott city and left for friendlier human towns.

The President of the land had given monsters freedom to move as they wish. They could set up shops, work, and were allowed to live freely as citizens on his land.

1st father, 2nd father and I were given freedom to come to his castle anytime we wished. He wanted to tell us everything. Why humans attacked, how he knew my birth 1st 2nd father, everything.

He told me that he and Asriel were still my guards for as long as I wanted them and I grabbed his hand to show him that I still did. He grinned and patted my knuckles.

“Things have really changed Frisk. The monsters have a large amount of land on the surface, far from Ebott city. We can build and have our own civilization above ground. The King and Queen are even getting a nice sized castle built. Not to big mind you, but big enough to look legit.”

I giggled as he tickled me under my chin. I cough a bit and he stops.

“Sorry kid. Anyway whenever your healed we're getting you out of this place and taking you to your new home.”

I stared at him and asked slowly, “ What about you and Asriel? Did you guys find a nice place to live?”

He grins and places his forehead against mine. “ Kid our place is with you. No matter where. It is always with you.”

We smiled softly at one another and I extended my hand out to him. He gives me a, 'are you serious look' and I pouted.

He sighs and climbs careful into bed with me.

He holds me lightly as I snuggle up to his side and purred softly. My tail thumping wildly behind me. He chuckles softly and said, “Welcome back to the living kiddo. I hope its a permanent stay this time.”

I giggled so hard I started to cough again.

He thumped my back lightly as he snickers.

 

…...........................................

It was another month before I could leave. The bullet was a real piece of work. However I was now free to leave, however I still needed to be helped around a bit. The magic the bullet stole from me was coming back very slowly and it was clear that Alphys was probably the only one who could speed up the process. She now had the means and understanding of the effects of the bullets and other Priest magic and weaponry. It was thanks to the human king who gave her full access to the Priest's left behind tomes and equipment.

We even found out why they shook. They were drugging themselves with monster mushrooms. Even monsters don't touch it because it was highly toxic. The mushrooms were necessary to be around monsters since it did help raise their magical abilities, but it should never be consumed. It was a death sentence. However one human found a way to consume it without dyeing and gain huge amounts of magical talent. However the side effects were very apparent.

We now had a means to beat the Priests back if they stepped out of line again.

Now where were we? Ah yes, returning to my parents.

The new location of the monsters was far to the west of the location of Mt. Ebott and Ebott city. The town was growing and sadly the name of it was still highly unoriginal. It was dubbed New new new new home.

I shook my head as Chara told me this on our ride there. Asriel was driving a very nice red limo that had picked me and Chara up from the human hospital. We had gotten in and the white interior and smell of spaghetti made me feel like I was in an Italian restaurant.

I was a bit disappointment with the absence of my parents, but Chara assured me that they would be at our new home waiting for me when I arrived.

We chatted for a time as we neared New new new new home and was told a bit about the goings ons with all my monster friends. Alphys and Toriel had tied the knot, about bloody time. Grillby had opened a huge bar and grill close to the castle and his business was doing very well. 2nd father and 1st 2nd father were doing fine and would be elated when they saw me. So many things had happened in the long time I was out.

I was a bit sad that I missed so much. Chara just ruffled my head and held me close in the back seat of the limo. Over the past month both he and Asriel were equally touchier then before. Not that I minded but they could not seem to stop holding me or petting me. I guess my third near death experience really shook them badly.

We finally reached the growing town, and the amount of homes and stores that littered the area astounded me. The ground was leveled with pressed in stones. The homes were made of wood and brick. Monsters great and small were busy with their new day to day lives as they bustled about. Some saw the red limo and waved ecstatically at us! I waved back and watched as we came up to a fairly large looking cabin. This one was far bigger then our old one back in New new new home village.

Chara vanished and the door opened seconds later. He stood behind it and gestured out with his hand.

“My lady.” He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and took his extended hand as he helped me from the limo. Asriel chuckles and, after Chara closes the door, he drives away. I turned and extend my hand out to the disappearing limo and Chara grabs it softly.

He snickers, “ Don't worry kid he'll be back. Why don't we go inside and get some rest.” I nodded and walk with him to the front door of my parent's new home.

Chara stops before the door and looks at me with a cocky grin. “Does the lady wish for me to carry her across the thresh hold?”

I gave him crossed eyes and he laughs allowed as I opened the door and pushed it in.

It was very quiet and dark inside.

I cocked my head at him and he raised and 'eyebrow' back at me.

As if in challenge.

Huffing I step forward into the darkness and heard a door slam as the front door closes us in. It was pitch black in here!

“Chara what the???”

Suddenly lights flash on and cries exploded around me!

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!”

“Raaooooooorrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!” I screamed! I flew up into the high wooden ceiling and found myself stuck to it with my claws. I pressed myself flat to the wood as my body shook horribly. My hair stood on end and my tail whipped about like mad.

“Oh dear?” 1st father said below me.

Chara was laughing so hard he was literally rolling around on the ground from it.

It took them a while to peal me from the wood, but Chara was able to teleport up to me and grabbed me down. After I calmed down I looked around to see most of the monsters I knew surrounding me with happy smiles and cheerful welcomes. 1st 2nd father, 2nd father, Asriel, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, monster kid, Muffet, Grillby, and others. I stare open mouthed at them. They were there to welcome me home of course but to also do one other thing. 1st 2nd father had planned my birthday party the same day. She admitted that with all the things happening she never had a chance to throw it. I asked her how she would know how old I was she smiled and reveled a monster calender. On it it showed my name and a little arrow that blinked on the current day and month. She admitted that she put a spell on it the day I arrived. It was a counter to see how long I would live with her.

I understood the other underlying meaning. It was to also see how long I would live after I left her. I smiled sadly at the thought but was surprised out of my sadness by Asriel and Toriel delivering a huge cake into the living room.

They placed it down before me and everyone stepped back so I could approach the table. I walked over and raised myself up and looked at the decorations.

It said, “Happy 16th birthday Frisk!”

I stared at the words and soon took in the number.

My world narrowed on the number until I heard a ringing in my ears. As the world grayed out, a thought crossed my mind.

Three years, I had missed three year without knowing it.

…........................................................................................

I wasn't out for long and after Toriel almost choked me with smelling salts, I was back on my feet and enjoying my first ever birthday party. Monsters danced and sang for me. They gave me many presents and congratulated me. They told me how much of a good girl I was as they hugged and petted my head. Little blaster had arrived around that time, had no clue where it went until then, and it sat back on my head and yawned. I chuckled, so much like Chara.

The party was filled with games, jokes, and anime. Large meals prepared by Toriel, 1st 2nd father, and Asriel were laid out for everyone to partake in whenever they wanted. By the time the party was over it was very late and everyone stumbled out into the streets. They were full, sugar high, and happy. The only ones remaining where my parents, the brothers, and a stray Temmie.

The Temmie had passed out and we put him on a chair to sleep. 1st 2nd father told me to go on ahead to bed and she would clean everything up. I had just got from the hospital and I still needed to rest from time to time.

However Chara had other plans. He talked 1st 2nd father into allowing me to go out for a bit for some fresh air and she agreed.

So here we were. Chara, Asriel, and me out in the dark streets of New new new new home. The cobbled road bumpy but fun to step on. I walked in the center of the brothers as I listened to the calmness of the streets. You could almost hear them settling down. The oil lamps burned brightly at night but their hated glass frames did not take away the beauty of the stars.

“Your 2nd fathers doing.” Asriel said as I looked up. “He wanted the monsters to always enjoy the night sky. After being away from it for so long he didn't want to much light pollution to take away the beauty of it.”

I nodded in understanding and continued to walk until we got to a small park. In the center of the park was a statue of Undyne, posing with dramatic flare.

I smiled at it.

Chara suddenly grabbed my hand and led me to a near by bench in the far corner of the park. It was lit softly by a single lamp light.

Asriel stood back from us and gave me a small thumbs up as Chara sat me down.

He stood before me and I noticed how blue his face had gotten. He turned his eyes away from me as he seemed to be thinking of what to say.

Finally he sighed and looked down at me with anxious eyes.

“Frisk. I've known you for a long while now. We've been through a lot and suffered together through the last few years.”

He breaths before continuing, “ As I grew to know you I found that I like your passion. How you always think of others first and how strong you have been through your dealings with both humans and monsters. With out you, none of this would have been possible.”

He rubs the back of his skull and he kneels down before me. I blush at his position and was going to ask him to rise until I saw him take out a small black box. My heart thudded wildly as he brought it up and said, “ Frisk I know this is way to early to ask you this. But I wanted to do this now before I lose my spine. But...Frisk, when your old enough and ready for me...will you...” He huffed out harshly as he opened the small black box.

“Would you marry us?”

I stared at the beautiful stone in the black box, not clearly registering what he said right away. It was so beautiful. It was a skull like stone that pulsed with magic. It looked like an blue and orange opal. Its light was calm and filled with love. I felt the energy deep inside of me resonate with it. Yuki was literally squealing, and he was fumbling in his pockets, as he got out a tablet. I ignored him.

“Oh Chara it's.....wait a minute...Us?” I finally remembered his words and looked him at him in shock.

“Yeah us.” He chuckles as Asriel walks up and kneels down beside him. He looks up at me with calm eyes and I knew.

He meant both of them.

I stared in wide eyed amazement and could not get words passed my lips, so he explained.

“Frisk, my brother and I love you very much. Asriel hasn't had a lot of chances to show you how much, but he does. We...we want to be able to not only continue protecting your mind...but also your heart Frisk.”

Asriel nods and adds, “I know how much you love my brother Frisk, but I can't seem to help loving you just as much. With him I have seen your pain, and agony. I have vowed with him to keep your body safe.” He raises his hand to touch the side of my glowing cheek. “Frisk I ask that you take the time to get to know me as well. To accept me in your heart as much as you accepted my brother. Let me show you my love and let us grow as a family together. The three of us.”

Both brothers held each end of the box and looked up at me and said, “ Please marry us Frisk.”

I stared down at them in amazement, my mouth intentionally wide open. I shook my head to clear it and cleared my throat.

Both of them!! Both of them wanted to be my...!!? Wow..just wow! I did not see this coming!

But then I thought about it. Chara and Asriel were both very handsome in their own ways. Both of them had their own attitudes that made them who and what they are. Chara was the joking comedian who knew how to take charge and was vastly powerful. Asriel was a food loving, clean freak, who was an excellent warrior and a true friend.

I looked them both in the eyes and felt their love for me flow from them in equal steady streams. I closed my eyes and felt tears fall in steady streams down my cheeks. They loved me. They really loved me with their entire hearts.

And I loved them just as much.

I opened my eyes and smiled at them as I said, “ Yes, I will marry both of you.”

They stared at me in shock and then, Asriel shouting in glee, jumped up and dragged me from my seat. He ran about joyously swinging me in his arms as he danced around the park. I laughed allowed as I hung on.   
Chara smiled and waited for his turn.   
Asriel finally sets me down and I dizzily was caught by Chara who hugged me tightly to him. He whispered, “ Thank you so much Frisk.”

I smiled and held him tightly.

I kissed him softly on his teeth and when Asriel finally calmed down I kissed him as well.

That night we laid in the grass under the stars in the small, monster built, park and thought about our future. There was still things that needed to be done. Countries to visit, people to talk to, meetings to address. But for now we laid here in our New new new new home. Looking toward a brighter future.

The two skeletons I loved on either side of me, holding my hands as they tried to find funny shapes in the stars. I smiled and turned my head to Chara. He looked back at me and we grinned.

The future was looking mighty fine.

Mighty fine indeed.

"Now, let's just wait for the sex parts I hate so much to happen!" Yuki said, shattering the 4th wall.

"YUKI!!!" Zecon yelled.

"What? I hated those sex parts! And they were EVERYWHERE, Zecon! Seriously! They're literally the reason this is the last chapter of the story!" Yuki said.

"Ugh!" Zecon groaned.

 

 

Well, it's the end! It's been a fun ride, ya'll! And yes, this is the end.

 

 

 

Big thanks to Zecon, again, for allowing me to make this spinoff of her fanfic.

 

Anyway, now that this is over, goodbye ya'll!

 

 

 

Oh, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
